Thick As Thieves
by incrediblejoo
Summary: When Dyson's new partner shows up and puts everyone on edge, Kenzi forms a friendship with the Valkyrie much to the group's blatant disapproval. In the midst of fighting crime (and underfae), drinking at the Dal, and life altering situations, the two begin to question just how deep that friendship truly runs. Thievyrie. Set around 3x02.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know that the Kenzi/Tamsin pairing might seem weird to people since their relationship became very mother/daughter like in season 4, but I just binge watched the show and couldn't help but think about how awesome they would have been in season 3. It's probably because they're both snarky and sarcastic and bad ass. So here's my attempt at what I think could have been fun to see. Thievery and Doccubus will be the pairings in this story (even though I'm a hardcore Valkubus shipper in actuality). The timeline doesn't follow the show's timeline completely for the sake of storytelling, but it's right around the time that Tamsin shows up in season 3. **

**If you feel like it, let me know what you think and if I should continue or if there's anything that needs improving. I'm all about constructive criticism and everyone's opinions!**

* * *

><p>It was Friday night at the crack shack, which without fail meant that Bo and Kenzi were sitting around with mass amounts of wine, polishing weapons, and spending quality bestie time together. It had become a tradition of sorts between the roommates with the night usually ending with them either sprawled out on the couch watching movies or continuing their drinking at the Dal.<p>

"So what's the plan for tonight, Succubabe?" Kenzi asked as she held Geraldine up to inspect her for blemishes. "Are we feeling lazy or social?"

Bo took a sip of wine and tossed the dagger she had been polishing onto the coffee table as she leaned back against the couch cushions. "I was thinking movies. Lauren is going to come over and join us."

Kenzi rolled her eyes knowing Bo couldn't see her in her reclined position. "Oh is she now?"

"Kenz…" Bo trailed off in warning.

Kenzi grabbed a dagger off of the table and hopped over the back of the furniture. "What?" She asked innocently as she hurled the dagger at the mannequin they had set up, hitting it directly in the area of the heart.

"Nice shot." Bo praised the human with a raised brow. "Apparently you being pissed off is the key to you actually being able to hit your mark."

Kenzi sighed and threw herself back onto the couch next to Bo. Sitting so she was facing the Succubus, Kenzi grabbed Bo's free hand between both of her own hands. "Bo-Bo, you know that I lurve me some Lauren, but we have all been so busy and I was kind of hoping for a chill night with you. Just you." She said pointedly.

Bo took another sip of wine before setting the glass down. "I know, and I'm sorry. I know we've been insanely busy and haven't gotten to spend much time together, but after the few weeks we've had and all of the shit hitting the fan, Lauren needed a night away to relax too."

"You mean you're still kissing her ass for having to find others to do the dirty with." Kenzi said flatly.

Bo grimaced. "Can we not talk about that? Like, ever."

Kenzi groaned and threw herself back against the arm of the couch. "I swear I've never known a vagina to cause such a shit storm."

"Hey!" Bo smacked Kenzi's leg in protest, a pout gracing her features.

"You're a Succubus. You need chi and sex and all that fun stuff to keep you alive. I've told you before that Lauren is human and wouldn't be enough." Kenzi flailed her arms dramatically. "Never mind. We're not getting into this. Team Bo, right? I'll just go grab my guitar so we can Kumbaya together."

"Hello?" Lauren called from the doorway, alerting the occupants to her arrival.

"Hey babe!" Bo called out over her shoulder. "Play nice." She gritted out through clenched teeth at Kenzi.

"Hiya, Doc. Hope you're ready for movie night!" Kenzi said with false enthusiasm as she stuck her tongue out at Bo.

"Real mature." Bo rolled her eyes and hopped off the couch to greet Lauren with a kiss.

"Oh boy. I don't know how much fun I'll be tonight. I've been researching all day and I'm completely wiped out. I'd go into detail, but I'm sure neither of you care about the specifics." Lauren made her point with a yawn.

"Well why don't I run you a bath and help you relieve some of the tension I'm sure you built up crouching over your microscope all day?" Bo's voice lowered seductively.

"That sounds amazing." Lauren moaned at the thought of a hot bath on her sore muscles.

"Ew." Kenzi whispered to herself and faked a gag.

"Rain check on movie night, Kenz?" Bo asked absentmindedly as her and Lauren were already half way upstairs.

"Yeah, no, you two go ahead." Kenzi called out to the couple. "I'll just be here. Single, sexy, and alone on a Friday night surrounded by pointy objects." She mumbled to herself as she looked at the mess around her.

With a heavy sigh, Kenzi picked up the bottle of wine and took a hefty swig. A loud moan traveled downstairs, making Kenzi immediately slam the bottle back onto the coffee table and stand up. Grabbing her jacket off of the counter, the goth practically ran out of the shack, barely making sure the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Kenzi stomped into the Dal, a determined look on her face that made random fae immediately move out of her way. The Dal's regulars knew that even though Kenzi was human, the small Russian held her own with how feisty she was and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of her spitfire.<p>

Slamming both hands down on the bar, Kenzi leveled her eyes on the barkeep. "Trickster, you have 5 seconds to set a shot of your strongest liquor in front of me before I unleash the frenzy."

"Jesus." Trick muttered to himself but complied with the small human's demands.

Kenzi threw back the shot and kept her eyes closed as a smile made its way across her face. "Oh yeah. That's what mama needed." She sighed happily and sat down. "How's it going, Gramps?"

Trick rolled his eyes. "Same as always. Are you okay?"

"I'll be better after another shot… or 10." Kenzi batted her eyelashes at the Blood King.

Trick crossed his arms and gave Kenzi a hard stare. "Where's Bo?" He asked cautiously.

Kenzi's happy demeanor instantly disappeared. "Shot. Please." She begged by holding both of her hands out and giving Trick her best set of puppy dog eyes.

"Kenzi!"

"Lauren came over. Bobolicious went all sexalicious, leading me to this fine establishment so I didn't kill everyone's favorite Succubus." Kenzi explained, throwing her outstretched hands up in exasperation.

"Shot coming right up." Trick grimaced, not needing to hear about his granddaughter's sex life.

Kenzi turned around on her stool to survey the crowd, hoping to find Dyson or Hale hanging around. Not seeing either of them, Kenzi rolled her eyes when she made eye contact with a familiar face she could do without.

"Don't the Dark have their own bars to grace with their unwanted presence?" Kenzi asked Trick as she spun back around as he set a glass and a bottle in front of her.

"Dark and Light both frequent this bar without any problems. There is no discrimination here unless someone stirs up trouble. You know this." Trick explained.

"Who is stirring up trouble?" A voice asked dangerously close to Kenzi's ear, making the human jump.

"The only thing that will be stirring is my heel in your ass unless you back the hell up." Kenzi glared at Tamsin.

"The human makes threats. How cute." Tamsin scrunched her nose. "Does your owner know you're out roaming around without supervision?"

"I am not a pet." Kenzi growled, making a move to stand up to face the blonde.

Tamsin put a hand on Kenzi's shoulder and pushed her back down into her chair. "Sit your ass down before you hurt yourself." Tamsin turned to Trick with a smile. "Trick, may I please have two shots of something strong?"

"Wow, bottle blonde has manners? And here I was thinking you only spoke douche." Kenzi continued to glare at Tamsin who was still standing uncomfortably close.

Tamsin raised a brow at Kenzi. "Really? That's the best insult you could come up with? I thought you were supposed to be spunky or something."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes at the Valkyrie. "You better back up out of my space before I show you just how spunky I can be."

Tamsin smirked as she grabbed the shot glasses Trick set down. Placing one in Kenzi's hand, she leaned in so that her lips were almost on the Russian's ear and clinked their shot glasses together. "Cheers." She whispered huskily before walking away without a backwards glance.

Kenzi, stunned by the blonde's actions, watched as Tamsin sauntered back to the pool tables. Realizing her mouth was hanging open, she downed her shot and turned to face Trick. "What the fae just happened?"

"I have no idea." Trick admitted, just as confused as the human.

Kenzi shook her head to clear her thoughts and sipped on the drink in front of her. After a few moments, she subtly turned her head to look in the direction she last saw Tamsin. The human slightly jumped when she realized that the detective was staring at her, and Kenzi's eyes widened comically when Tamsin smirked and winked at her.

Quickly turning around, Kenzi finished her drink. "What in the actual fuck?" She hissed to herself and pulled out her phone to text Dyson and Hale asking them to meet her at the bar.

**Dyson**: Sorry, K-Star. I'm out of town.

**Hale**: I would, Lil Mama, but I'm on a date with a sexy nymph.

"Lame and eww." Kenzi muttered to herself and tossed her phone on the bar. Sighing deeply and absentmindedly rubbing the rash on her arm, she then put her head in her palm and drummed her other fingers on the bar top.

"Yes! Pay up, sucker." Tamsin's voice rang out across the bar.

Turning around to look at the Valkyrie, Kenzi watched as a guy handed over a $20 with a defeated look on his face.

"I wish she would stop hustling all of my customers." Trick huffed as he looked to where Kenzi was watching.

A thoughtful look crossed the human's face before she smirked. "Two more shots please, Trickster."

"I am not driving you home." Trick responded with a warning look.

"I got this." Kenzi promised. Hopping of the stool and grabbing the shots that Trick hesitantly sat down, she made her way over to the pool tables. "Hustling all these poor, horny men out of their money? Quite the ego killer for all the guys trying to get your attention." She raised an eyebrow at Tamsin.

Tamsin looked around before giving Kenzi a quizzical look. "You talking to me, short stack?"

"Do you see anyone else around, bitch?" Kenzi smirked and handed Tamsin a shot. "Let's play. What's the bet?"

"You want to play me?" Tamsin scoffed. "Thanks for the shot, but I think I'll find someone who can actually challenge me." She took the shot and set the empty glass on the table next to her.

Kenzi continued to smirk as she took her shot and set her glass down next to Tamsin's. "$50 and a bottle of Trick's finest." She crossed her arms and leaned against the table with a challenging look at the blonde.

Tamsin appraised the tiny goth. "Do you even know how to shoot pool?"

"Why don't you rack 'em and find out. Unless you're afraid of losing."

Tamsin matched Kenzi's smirk with one of her own. "Alright, midget. You're on." She stuck her hand out to shake on the bet. When Kenzi's hand met her own, the blonde yanked her close. "But I'm not racking shit." She said in Kenzi's ear.

Kenzi jerked her hand back and rubbed her ear. "If we're going to actually be semi-civil to each other, you need to stop with the creepy whispering in my ear thing."

"We'll see." Tamsin chuckled.

"Oh my God! It laughs?" Kenzi put a hand to her heart in mock surprise. "I must be in some alternate universe." She shook her head with a genuine smile as she racked the balls. "Game on, Valkyrie." She said as she stood back for Tamsin to break.

15 minutes later, Tamsin grinned as she made another shot. Inspecting the table, she turned to Kenzi with a look of victory already on her face. "Look, we both know how this is going to end. I'm giving you one chance to back out of this bet so that you don't have to spend all of you hard earned money paying up."

Kenzi pouted. "But I never give up. I'll see the bet through, but then you and I are going to have a little chat."

"I don't 'chat', honey." Tamsin scrunched her nose at the thought.

"Whatever." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Just shoot."

Tamsin lined up for her shot and missed. "Damn it." She mumbled to herself. "Guess you have one last chance to try to redeem yourself before I end this."

Kenzi just smiled as she looked at the table. Tamsin only had one ball left and she had five balls left, besides both of them still having the eight ball. Putting on a show of preparing herself, Kenzi did some ridiculous stretches including ridiculous noises to go along with it.

Tamsin watched the human in amusement before her patience ran out. "For the love of fuck!" Tamsin practically shouted. "I'll die and be reborn by the time you just accept your defeat."

Kenzi scowled at the blonde before she lined up her shot. Not even five minutes later, the dark haired girl stood up straight with a shit-eating grin while Tamsin only stared in shock. Walking over to the Valkyrie, Kenzi held out her hand. "Pay up, sucker." She winked, using Tamsin's earlier words against her.

"But… I don't… How?!" Tamsin sputtered in disbelief.

"Let this be your lesson to never con a con." Kenzi shook her hand that was still outstretched. "Come on. Don't be a sore loser."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes and studied Kenzi before she broke out into a genuine smile. "Well well. No one has ever hustled me quite that well." She reached into her pocket and pulled out $50. "Things like that I can appreciate."

Kenzi snatched the money out of Tamsin's hand with a greedy smile. Putting the money in her bra, she did a dramatic bow. "You are oh so welcome."

Tamsin rolled her eyes with a little shake of her head. "Any respect, emphasis on any, that you earned has now taken a nose dive off of a high rise." Looking around for her next victim, she straightened her jacket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a way to win back my earnings for the night."

"I have a better idea." Kenzi snapped her fingers in the blonde's face to get her attention.

Before Kenzi could even blink, Tamsin had grabbed her hand and leveled a death glare at the human. "Do that again and lose your sanity." The Valkyrie threatened with a growl. "Let me make myself a little more clear. You're dismissed. Bye now." She shoved Kenzi's hand back hard enough to make the smaller girl stumble.

"Wow. The bitch is back." Kenzi rubbed her hand with a frown. "You owe me a bottle." Turning on her heel, she stomped her way back to the bar.

Tamsin watched as the dark haired girl sat down heavily on one of the barstools and crossed her arms on the bar, setting her head down on them and staring blankly ahead of her. Feeling a pang of guilt, Tamsin sighed, not sure where the feeling was coming from or why she even remotely cared.

"You want to play?" A good looking guy sidled up next to the blonde and blatantly checked her out.

"Dream on, loser." Tamsin gave him a harder than necessary pat on the chest and determinedly made her way to the bar.

"So what's this idea of yours?" Tamsin questioned as she sat down on the barstool next to the brunette. "Are we betting the same thing?" She flagged Trick to get his attention and waved him over.

Kenzi looked over with a confused look. "Are you bi-polar?" She scoffed. "Can fae even be bi-polar?" She mused as an afterthought.

"Ladies." Trick looked between the fae and human suspiciously.

"We're going to need a bottle of your finest." The Valkyrie stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm not exactly sure you could afford a bottle of my finest. May I interest you in a bottle of our well liquor?" Trick glared at Tamsin.

"I'm not cheap, but thank you for your concern." Tamsin raised a brow at the barkeep. "I owe the lady here a bottle," She nodded toward Kenzi, "And I intend to pay up." Trick looked less than pleased as he walked away. "He really doesn't like me, does he?" She chuckled to herself.

"No shit, Sherlock." Kenzi huffed. "Do I need to make a list of all the reasons we don't like you, or are you smarter than your hair color might suggest?"

"Okay, let's cut the shit." Tamsin sighed as she turned to face Kenzi. "You people don't like me, and believe me that the feeling is mutual, so how about we just call it even. All I know is I don't have any friends, yours left you all alone, and we're both here looking to get drunk. So how about we hang it up for a couple hours and try to be civil."

Kenzi studied the blonde for a moment. "How high are you right now?" When Tamsin opened her mouth to say something, Kenzi held a hand up to stop her. "I'm sorry. You're right."

"I know." Tamsin muttered to herself under her breath.

"I expect legal payment for this." Trick said harshly as he set a bottle down in front of the blonde.

"You'll get paid, barkeep." Tamsin rolled her eyes as Trick went to attend to other customers.

"You want to earn your money back?" Kenzi inquired. "Shot for shot. First one to throw up, pass out, or give up loses."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tamsin looked at Kenzi as if she had grown a second head. "I'm a Valkyrie."

"And I'm Russian." Kenzi smiled as she leaned over the bar to grab two shot glasses.

"You win this, and I'll actually respect you." Tamsin reached for the bottle and poured two shots and handed one to Kenzi. Holding her glass up, Tamsin's mouth curled into a smirk. "Show me what you got, human."

"May the best species win." Kenzi tapped her shot glass against Tamsin's before she threw back the shot. "So why are you here and not at some Dark bar? Isn't this a little too tame for you?" She wondered as she poured the next round. "I figured you only came here because of Dyson."

"You know that making assumptions usually gets you nowhere, right?" Tamsin shot back.

"Says the detective whose entire career is based on assumptions." Kenzi pointed out with a skeptical look.

"Detective work is a lot more than assumptions, sweetheart. What you and your owner do, on the other hand…" Tamsin trailed off.

"Let's settle one thing right now." Kenzi snapped as she pointed at the shots and the women took them. "I am no one's pet. Yes, I am human. Yes, Bo claimed me for my own safety in this fucked up fae world. But I will never, ever, be 'owned' by anyone. One more pet joke out of you and I will find a way to destroy you."

Tamsin studied the Russian for a moment and then shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay." Kenzi agreed slowly, expecting the Valkyrie to blow up.

"So why aren't you with the Succubus tonight?" Tamsin asked.

"What's your problem with Bo?" Kenzi countered.

"Beside the fact that she's a pain in my ass? One of my men is lying in a coma because of her." Tamsin poured another round.

Taking the shots, Kenzi was momentarily distracted. "This shit is good. Like really good."

"It really is." Tamsin laughed in agreement, smiling at the younger woman.

"Look." Kenzi sighed. "Bo has been feeding clean for a long time. She hasn't slipped up. She's my best friend, Tamsin. If she messed up somewhere along the way she would have told me."

"I don't know either of you well enough to believe you. So I'll continue to follow my 'assumptions'" Tamsin used air quotes, "until I can rule it out myself."

Kenzi groaned. "You could potentially be so cool if you weren't on such a witch hunt."

Tamsin rolled her eyes but had a small smile. "I am cool."

"Right now, you're not so bad, Tam-Tam." Kenzi returned the smile and nudged the Dark fae with her shoulder.

Tamsin's smile instantly dropped. "Dude. No."

"Dude. Get over it." Kenzi mocked her. "And you're slacking on this shot thing." She pointed to the empty shot glasses.

"How are you still sober?" Tamsin scrunched her nose at the human.

"I told you, I'm Russian." Kenzi smiled proudly.

"Give it another 10 minutes." Tamsin smirked.

"I'm not losing." Kenzi said, determination replacing her pride.

"Neither am I." Tamsin pointed out.

"Then we shall continue with this little game and see where the night takes us." Kenzi laughed as her phone began to ring on the bar top, slightly startling the women. Glancing at the caller ID, Kenzi scoffed and ignored the device, pouring their next round instead.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tamsin asked innocently as she noticed Bo's name on the screen.

Kenzi narrowed her eyes. "Everything is just peachy."

"You're jealous of the Succuslut and the doc." Tamsin stated with an amused look on her face.

"Of all of the ridiculous shit I have heard come out of your mouth that definitely takes the cake." Kenzi laughed. "There is no jealousy."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

Kenzi let out a frustrated noise. "I just hate how she always ditches me for Lauren! It sucks." She pouted, rubbing her rash again.

Tamsin handed Kenzi a shot. "Look at it this way; if Bo hadn't ditched you tonight you wouldn't be able to see what fun really is." She gave the girl a cocky smirk.

"Yes, because this is so much fun." Kenzi stopped and stared at Tamsin. "That cocky smirk you're always sporting is kind of sexy." Tamsin's eyebrows shot up while Kenzi's eyes widened. "Holy shitballs." Kenzi whispered and immediately turned to look at the bottle. "What the crap is in this shit?"

"And I think this little game is over." Tamsin moved Kenzi's shot glass away from her.

"Oh hell no." Kenzi leaned forward in her chair to snatch the glass Tamsin had moved. Taking the shot that the blonde had poured, Kenzi glanced at the Valkyrie out of the corner of her eye. "Unless you're willing to give up and lose for a second time tonight." She leaned in close. "Be my guest." She whispered seductively.

Tamsin swallowed hard and couldn't help but gape at the small human next to her who was wearing a knowing grin. The shivers that had run down her spine at Kenzi's tone shocked her, having an effect she wasn't aware possible. Clearing her throat, Tamsin rubbed her suddenly sweaty palms on her jeans. "Quitting isn't really my thing." She said in a snarky tone.

Kenzi's grin widened. "I didn't think so."

* * *

><p>Back at the crack shack, Bo and Lauren were curled up in bed, fast asleep. The couple was woken up by Bo's phone going off, the noise piercing through the silence. Bo groaned as she woke up and Lauren put a pillow over her own head to block out the noise.<p>

Reaching over Lauren, Bo groped blindly onto the nightstand for her phone. "Hello?" She rasped out once she found the device, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Bo, you need to come to the Dal right away." Trick said immediately, the urgency apparent in his tone.

"Is it important? I'm sleeping, Trick." Bo whined.

"Yo Trickster! We want another bottle!" Kenzi's voice rang out in the background. "Now!"

"Bo, please." Trick begged. "I can't control them anymore."

"Hey barkeep! You heard the lady!" Tamsin called out.

Bo shot up in surprise. "Was that-"

"Hurry!" Trick hissed and hung up.

Bo stared at her phone in confusion for a moment. "Shit." She sighed and made a move to get out of bed.

"Bo? What's wrong?" Lauren sleepily asked as she watched Bo stumble around getting dressed. "Where are you going? It's…" She glanced at the clock. "Oh, it's only midnight."

"Kenzi is drunk at the Dal." Bo said absentmindedly as she wiggled into her pants.

"That's nothing new." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"With Tamsin." Bo spat.

"What?" Lauren's eyes widened. "Do you need me to come with you?"

Bo leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the doctor's lips. "I got this. You stay here and sleep. I won't be long."

* * *

><p>"And then I had to act like a stuck-up sorority bitch." Kenzi laughed hysterically, almost falling off of her barstool. Tamsin threw her arm around the other girl to keep her steady. "I have to say though, those girls could throw down."<p>

The drunker the pair had gotten, the more comfortable they had gotten with each other. Between Kenzi telling stories of previous cases she and Bo had taken, Tamsin telling tales of her past, and both of them hitting on every decent looking person in the bar, the two were causing quite the ruckus at the Dal. Trick stepped in only when Kenzi made an attempt to dance on the bar and had then decided that the two had had enough.

Tamsin laughed. "I would kill to see you prancing around in pink. I think pink suits you."

Kenzi reached up to smack the arm that was around her shoulders and then leaned into Tamsin. "I hate pink." She grumbled, making the Valkyrie laugh louder. Kenzi turned her head so that she could look up at the blonde. "You should laugh more. You have a nice laugh." She said softly

"What the hell is going on here?" Bo scoffed as she walked up behind the two women.

"Hello there, Succubitch." Tamsin drawled as she removed her arm from around Kenzi and turned to face the newcomer.

"Bo-Bo!" Kenzi's face lit up at the sight of her best friend. Turning to fully face the Succubus, Kenzi had to put her hand on Tamsin's leg to steady herself. "Come to join the party?"

"Uh, no, I'm here to take you home." Bo answered Kenzi, her eyes on Kenzi's hand that was resting on the Valkyrie's thigh.

Kenzi pouted. "I don't want to go home. Tam-Tam and I are about to get another bottle."

"Tam-Tam?" Bo furrowed her brows as she whispered to herself. Sighing, she looked wearily between the two. "No more alcohol."

"You're not her owner." Tamsin raised a challenging eyebrow and gave Bo a cocky grin.

"Technically-"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you with your favorite dagger while you sleep." Kenzi pointed at Bo with an angry glare before she turned to smack Tamsin. "You're an ass." She accused.

"What's that? You like my ass?" Tamsin teased.

"Kenzi!" Bo yelled. "Let's go!"

Kenzi growled and hopped off the barstool. Turning to Tamsin, she gave the detective a devious smile. "Maybe I do." She winked and sashayed to the exit of the bar.

Tamsin laughed loudly, watching the way the human swung her hips as she walked away, earning a furious look from Bo. The brunette walked up to the blonde and got in her face. Tamsin's smile vanished instantly, her eyes narrowing at Bo. "May I help you?"

"Stay away from us, or so help me God…" Bo shoved Tamsin roughly and turned to follow Kenzi.

"Well tonight was interesting." Tamsin chuckled to herself.

"Get out." Trick said from behind the bar after witnessing the scene between the women.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and threw down more than enough money to cover her tab. "Catch you later, Trick." She smiled to herself as she straightened her jacket and left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kenzi slowly opened her eyes to be met by a ray of sun shining directly at her through the boards in the windows. Hissing dramatically, she threw her arm over her eyes as a shield from the offending sunlight.

"It's alive." Bo said with amusement as she noticed the goth stirring on the couch.

"Sunlight. It burns." Kenzi groaned. "We really need to invest in some blinds." She grumbled as she threw her arm out in the direction of the coffee table to feel around for a pair of sunglasses that she thought she had left there. Knocking a wine glass off of the table with a loud shatter, Kenzi gave up her search with a painful moan. "Loud noises."

Bo rolled her eyes from her position in the kitchen and grabbed a pair of sunglasses off of the counter. Making her way over to the human, she nudged Kenzi's leg to get her to make room. "Here." She outstretched her arms after she sat down, presenting the sunglasses and a mug of steaming coffee to the smaller girl.

Kenzi opened one eye to see what Bo had and lazily smiled at the Succubus. "I think I'm in love with you."

"That would make my love life so much more complicated." Bo chuckled.

Kenzi put the glasses on and sat up before she took a sip from the mug. "Oh Bo-Bo, I take it back." She stuck her tongue out in disgust and gently set the mug on the table next to her. "One day I'm going to teach you how to make actual coffee."

Bo scowled as she took a sip from her own mug. "It isn't that bad." She pouted. "So… Did you have a good night?"

"Does the massive hangover not answer that question?" Kenzi's eyebrows shot up over the edge of the sunglasses.

"Seems like you and 'Tam-Tam' were having a good time." Bo said pointedly, gauging her friend for her reaction.

"Tam-Tam?" Kenzi mused. "Oh shitballs." She gasped and reached into her bra. Pulling out the $50 she had won, her jaw dropped. "That wasn't some crazy dream?"

"Nope. You two were pretty drunk when I showed up."

"You picked me up?" Kenzi asked in shock, running a hand through her unkempt hair.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Bo chuckled as she reveled in the Russian's distress.

"I hustled bottle blonde to teach her a lesson and then we went shot for shot with some top shelf shit." Kenzi said thoughtfully. "The last thing I remember… Oh. My. God." Kenzi groaned and put her face in her hands.

"What?" Bo sat forward quickly, alarmed by Kenzi's reaction.

"I told her that dumbass smirk of hers is sexy." Kenzi whined, her voice muffled by her hands.

Bo just stared at Kenzi and then burst into laughter. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was." Kenzi grimaced as she tried to remember more of the night.

"Well when I got there you two looked pretty up close and personal." Bo goaded with a grin.

Kenzi tore the sunglasses off to gape at Bo. "Ow. And huh?"

Bo's phone began to ring in the kitchen and she laughed as she jumped up from the couch to go answer it. "Nothing, nothing at all." She teased.

"Oh no. You get back here right now and tell me everything." Kenzi screeched as she stood up to chase after Bo. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Pain." She immediately stopped and grabbed her lower back. "Why the hell did I sleep on the couch?" She wondered out loud.

"Hello?" Bo continued laughing as she answered the phone, watching Kenzi mutter to herself and try to stretch out the kinks from sleeping on the uncomfortable furniture all night. "Hey Dyson, what's up? Uh huh. Yeah. Okay, we'll meet you there." Hanging up the phone, Bo tilted her head as she looked at Kenzi in amusement. "Get dressed. We need to meet Dyson at a crime scene."

"Right now?" Kenzi scoffed and looked down at her wrinkled outfit from the night before. "Can I at least shower? I feel like death."

"You smell like it too." Bo made a face. "Go make yourself presentable. I'll make us a quick lunch."

Kenzi looked at Bo warily. "Why must you always attempt to torture me?"

Bo shot an unimpressed look at her best friend. "Go get ready."

Kenzi saluted Bo and made her way upstairs. Bo shook her head with a smile and made her way into the kitchen to make them sandwiches for the road.

* * *

><p>After Kenzi had gotten showered and dressed, the duo made their way to the address that Dyson had provided them with. Getting out of the yellow Camaro, both girls leaned on the open doors and looked at the scene in front of them.<p>

"Minus the size, the resemblance to our humble abode is uncanny." Kenzi lifted her sunglasses up to take in the condemned buildings exterior.

"I'd like to think our place has a little more charm." Bo winced as a shutter fell off of one of the windows and shattered on the ground.

"What are we about to walk into?" Kenzi asked hesitantly.

"No idea." Bo shrugged and shut her car door. "Only one way to find out." She chirped as she began walking up to the building.

"Right behind you, wonder snatch." Kenzi lowered the sunglasses back down to control the hangover headache and followed the Succubus.

Walking under the yellow police tape that had been set up, Bo and Kenzi made their way to the front of the building, bypassing the officers guarding the scene who waved the girls through without question. The officers had worked alongside the girls enough times to know that they randomly showed up at crime scenes when Dyson called them for a consult.

Walking upstairs to a long hallway with various doors, Bo and Kenzi were met with a horrendous smell that made them cover their mouths and noses.

"Oh my God. What is that smell?" Bo tried not to gag.

"I'm going to hurl." Kenzi's face turned slightly green to emphasize her point.

"Bo! Kenzi! In here." Dyson called out from inside one of the rooms.

"What the hell is going on?" Kenzi asked, still covering her mouth as they entered the room. "Why does it smell like the anus of a yeti?"

Dyson nodded at an officer who nodded back in acknowledgment and left the trio alone. Dyson sighed and knelt down next to a badly decomposed body, looking it over in deep thought.

"Is this human or fae?" Bo asked quietly as she became adjusted to the smell, taking another step closer to Dyson and the body.

"I smell fae." Dyson sniffed and shook his head to clear the unwanted smell of decaying flesh. "This body has been here for quite some time."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kenzi huffed. "Hey, I thought you were out of town." She crossed her arms as she stared at the wolf.

"I was." Dyson said simply, still concentrating on the scene.

"Sorry, partner." Tamsin smirked as she strolled into the room, file under her arm and head held high. "I wasn't going to take this case alone." Looking at Kenzi, the Valkyrie noticed the green tinge to the small woman. "If you can't handle it, short stack, the door is that way." She nodded towards the door as she made her way to the body to kneel next to Dyson.

Kenzi pursed her lips and straightened her posture. "I'm fine." She said through clenched teeth, leveling a murderous glare at the blonde while trying to ignore the smell.

"We should get this body to the doc." Tamsin determined after examining it for a moment. "We're not going to be able to get anything by staring it all damn day." She stood up and looked around. "Did you canvas the scene yet?"

Dyson shot the blonde a withering look. "If you had been here when you said you would, you would know the answer to that."

Tamsin shrugged. "I got held up. I'm here now though, so let's comb this place over." Glancing quickly at the other three, Tamsin inspected the file in her hand that had the buildings layout. "Dyson, Bo, why don't you look over the first and second levels and the midget and I will take the third and fourth levels." She looked back up to find Dyson not paying attention, Bo tilting her head and gazing at her with curiosity, and Kenzi still glaring at her. "What?" She asked impatiently.

"Why do I have to be stuck with you?" Kenzi snapped and put a hand on her hip.

"Because it would be better for me and Dyson to split up since this is technically our crime scene. If we each take one of you, it would make this process a lot easier. I don't need the two of you," Tamsin pointed between Bo and Kenzi, "Taking off on your own and possibly withholding information from us." She crossed her arms and stared the shorter girl down.

"It makes sense." Dyson agreed. "Not that you would withhold information." He interjected quickly when Bo scoffed in disbelief. "It would make the process easier though."

"Fine." Bo frowned at the Valkyrie before turning to Dyson. "Come on, Dyson." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

Kenzi watched them leave with a scowl and turned to look the blonde up and down. "Aren't you chipper today."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "You're a real peach when you're hung over, aren't you?" She looked around the room. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kenzi muttered as she began inspect her surroundings, slowly walking around and trying not to touch anything.

"Anything that seems out of place." Tamsin responded absentmindedly.

"Right. Anything out of place in a condemned building. That's not impossible at all." Kenzi grumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Tamsin asked nonchalantly, tilting her head as she examined a painting on the wall.

"What?" Kenzi snapped her attention to the blonde, startled by the question.

Tamsin made brief eye contact before she averted her eyes. "I was just wondering how you were feeling after how much you drank last night. I'm not going to lie, I'm surprised you're functioning." She shrugged and continued her search.

"Like you actually care." Kenzi rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning back to look at a pile of books on the side table.

"You're right, I don't." Tamsin said, her voice hardening. "There's nothing here. Let's go look around the rest of the place." She began to walk past Kenzi but was stopped by the human grabbing her arm.

"Wait." Kenzi shifted on her feet. "If we're being honest, I feel like I went head to head with a troll." She gave the blonde a small smile. "How are you not hung over?"

Tamsin glanced at the hand on her arm which Kenzi promptly removed before the taller woman could say anything about it. "Who said I wasn't?" She smirked, making Kenzi chuckle. "Come on. We still have a lot of ground to cover."

"Okay." Kenzi nodded and followed the detective out of the room, making a grossed out face at the body still lying on the floor.

* * *

><p>With no luck on the third floor, Kenzi and Tamsin made their way to the fourth floor. With Tamsin leading the way, Kenzi followed while inspecting the walls, unaware that there was a hole in the floor in the middle of her path. Stumbling as her heel got stuck, Kenzi unleashed a stream of swear words in Russian as she tried to pry her foot free.<p>

Tamsin laughed as she watched the small human flail about with no luck. Backtracking to where Kenzi was, she reached down and pulled more of the floor loose, releasing the heel from its prison. Kenzi put both of her hands on the Valkyrie's shoulders to steady herself as she found her footing.

"There you go." Tamsin whispered as Kenzi regained her balance, her breath catching against her will at their close proximity.

"Thanks." Kenzi whispered back, unconsciously glancing at Tamsin's lips for a split second before she cleared her throat and continued walking. "So what kind of fae could do that? I mean, I know there are probably a lot, but how are we supposed to narrow it down? It's not like we've found anything useful yet."

Tamsin smoothed down her jacket and took a deep breath. "Hopefully the doc can tell us something. At this point, we just need to hope that they left some kind of evidence on the body."

Kenzi scrunched her nose. "Ew."

Tamsin shrugged. "No one ever said this would be glamorous. Although with the way you're dressed you'd think you were about to walk the runway of some emo convention."

"I am not emo." Kenzi gasped in offense. "It's not my fault you have no sense of style." She turned up her nose at the blonde.

"No sense of style?" Tamsin asked incredulously. Inspecting her outfit, she looked back up at Kenzi with furrowed brows. "How is this not stylish?" She held her arm out to show off her jacket. "Isn't leather always stylish?"

"I don't understand how you and Bo aren't besties." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Leather fetish bull shit." She mumbled under her breath.

"Maybe because she's a psychopath." Tamsin said matter-of-factly as she strolled passed Kenzi into the first room they came across.

"Yeah, yeah." Kenzi muttered and bypassed the room the taller woman had gone into to open the door to the next room. Immediately hit with a nauseating smell, Kenzi doubled over trying not to lose her lunch. "Tamsin!" She called out and coughed. "You're going to want to see this."

Tamsin ran over to Kenzi and instantly put her arm up to her face to try to block the smell. "Holy shit." She winced. "That's…pungent."

"No kidding." Kenzi pulled her jacket up over her mouth and nose as a shield from the smell as she reached for her phone. "I'll let D-Man know." She backed away to call the other detective and to get away from the fumes.

Tamsin grimaced as she walked into the room, finding a pile of bodies in various stages of decomposition just like the one downstairs. "Safe to say I think we found the dumping ground of whatever did this." She scrunched her features in disgust.

* * *

><p>After finishing what they could at the crime scene, the group decided to meet up at the Dal to discuss their findings. Lauren had stayed at the lab to run tests on the samples Bo and Kenzi had dropped off, promising them that she would call with any information as she came across it.<p>

Bo and Kenzi were listening to the radio as they made their way to the Dal, both singing along with the song playing and dancing around playfully. As the song ended, Bo lowered the volume to the radio and glanced at Kenzi out of the corner of her eye.

"So how was it with Tamsin today?" Bo questioned the younger girl.

Kenzi turned towards Bo in confusion. "It was fine." She said slowly. "That's random."

Bo sighed. "I just want to make sure she isn't giving you a hard time. I don't want her to start bothering you because she's trying to get to me."

Kenzi gazed out the window and watched the scenery pass by her. "I don't think that's her angle. I'm not sure what exact angle she's trying to play, but I don't think that's it. Besides, I'm sure word has gotten out around the fae community how they should know better than to mess with The Kenz."

"Right." Bo laughed. "Seriously though, if I need to step in just say the word." Bo smiled at the human. "I know 'The Kenz' can handle her own, but I'm always here to lend a helping hand."

Kenzi made a face. "Maybe choose a better way to word that next time, Succubus."

Bo winked at Kenzi. "That would take the fun right out of everything."

"Dear Lord." Kenzi groaned but couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p>The foursome had been sitting at the Dal long enough to have their table littered with empty bottles and glasses, the majority from Kenzi and Tamsin, and by this point they were all becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of progress they had made on the case.<p>

"I obviously do not know enough about the fae to be of much help." Kenzi glared at the files strewn across the table with annoyance. "I'm tapping out." She made her point by taking a large swig from the bottle in front of her and leaning back in her chair, propping her feet up on the table.

"If Dyson and I can't figure it out I doubt you'll prove to be much help regardless of how long you stare at the files." Tamsin knocked Kenzi's heel off of a file and picked it up to look over it for the umpteenth time, hoping something new would catch her attention.

Kenzi smiled sweetly at the Valkyrie. "Just because I'm not from the age of the dinosaurs doesn't mean I can't help."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Help how? By draining this shithole of all of the good liquor?" Standing up, Tamsin stretched her aching muscles. "I'm getting us another round." She stated as she walked towards the bar.

"She just continues to become more and more lovable." Bo muttered as she watched the retreating blonde. Checking her phone, Bo groaned in frustration. "I wish Lauren would find something."

"Even if she does find something, it doesn't mean that we'll get the answers we need." Dyson said calmly, rubbing his hands over his face. "I think we all need a break." Glancing at the pool tables longingly, he smiled at the two brunettes. "Anyone up for a game?"

"What's the bet?" Kenzi smirked and sat up a little straighter, her interest piqued.

"I suggest you refrain from any bets with the brat unless you have the cash to spare." Tamsin said as she walked back up to the table and set a round of beers down.

Dyson raised a questioning brow at his partner. "She hustled you, didn't she." He laughed, laughing harder at the unimpressed look on Tamsin's face and the shit-eating grin on Kenzi's face. "I wish I could have seen that."

Bo slammed her file closed, earning startled looks from everyone else. "Sorry." She winced when she realized how loud she had been. "Maybe we do need a break. We've been staring at the same shit for the better part of the night." She glanced at her phone again. "I think I'm just going to call it a night."

"What's wrong, Bo-Bo?" Tamsin patronized. "The doc being all work and no play leaving baby fae a dull girl?"

Bo bristled at Tamsin's tone. "I've about had it with your shit." She stood up to face the blonde. "Why do you insist on being such a pain in my ass?"

"Fess up to sucking the Dark fae into a coma and let me present you with a new pair of shiny bracelets and you'll never have to deal with me again." Tamsin stared down the shorter fae.

"Maybe you're losing your hearing in your old age, but I didn't do it." Bo seethed. "How many more times can I say it?"

Tamsin smiled smugly. "You either confess or I find out for myself, but either way you're going to pay."

Kenzi and Dyson shared an exasperated look as they witnessed the two stubborn fae getting more and more agitated at each other. Kenzi nodded at Dyson, both conveying with their eyes their intent. Standing up, Dyson placed a gentle hand on Bo's arm while Kenzi stood next to Tamsin.

"Come on, Bo. Let's play." Dyson said gently but sternly.

"Actually, I'm just going to go." Bo jerked her arm out of Dyson's grasp. "I'll call you if Lauren finds anything. Kenz, you coming?"

Kenzi subtly peered at Tamsin out of the corner of her eye. "I think I might stay for a little. You're going to Lauren's anyway, right?"

Bo raised a brow at her best friend. "Right." She said slowly. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow?" She asked as she began to gather her belongings.

"You bet." Kenzi shot Bo a reassuring smile. "Go have fun with Doctor Hotpants." She kissed Bo on the cheek and smacked her ass as she made her way to the bar.

"Isn't that adorable." Tamsin scrunched her nose and followed the human.

"I think I hate her more every time I see her." Bo scowled in the blonde's direction. Turning to Dyson, she gave the wolf a thoughtful look. "Will you keep an eye on her for me? I think she's trying to use Kenzi to get to me."

Dyson gave Bo a surprised look and turned his attention to the bar. Witnessing Tamsin say something to Kenzi, earning her a punch in the shoulder from the human while Tamsin laughed, his curiosity was heightened. "Of course."

"Thank you." Bo sent a charming smile at the wolf. "I'll call you if I find anything out."

Dyson nodded. "Sounds good."

"Well if it isn't my favorite fae in all the land." Hale boomed as he walked up to Dyson and Bo.

"Whatever it is you need, it can wait until tomorrow." Bo laughed. "You guys have fun." She gave a little wave as she left.

"I don't need anything." Hale said, perplexed as he watched Bo leave. "Except maybe a drink." He turned to Dyson. "You hanging around for a while?"

"I'll grab us a pitcher." Dyson smiled at the Siren. "You set up the game." He directed as he made his way to Tamsin and Kenzi.

"Dude, seriously. Quit being such a bitch to my bestie or I might have to take you down. Russian mafia style." Kenzi said to Tamsin with a stern look as Dyson came up to them.

"Whatever you say, princess." Tamsin shook her head with a smile, completely unfazed.

"Ladies." Dyson made his presence known. "Would you like to join me and Hale in a game of pool?"

"Playing pool with the acting Ash?" Tamsin snorted in amusement. "Doesn't really sound like my kind of Saturday."

"Right now he's just my old partner." Dyson chuckled. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Come on, Tam-Tam. Let's annihilate these asshats." Kenzi smiled deviously.

Tamsin considered her options for a moment and decided that kicking her partner's ass in pool would be more fun than finding the bottom of a bottle alone somewhere. "What the hell." She shrugged. "Trick! We're going to need a couple of pitchers!" She yelled at the man behind the bar. When he shot her an unimpressed look, she smiled sweetly. "Please?"

Kenzi snickered as Trick rolled his eyes but went to pour the pitchers anyway. Observing the scene around her, Kenzi smiled as she watched Hale talking to a beautiful girl by the pool tables, Trick muttering under his breath as he kept shooting Tamsin dirty looks, and Dyson and Tamsin arguing about which one of them would have to attend to the mass amount of paperwork they had let build up.

The Russian felt something in the pit of her stomach as she watched the blonde stand toe-to-toe with Dyson, a new feeling forming that she wasn't sure how to respond to. In the span of 24 hours, her thoughts of the Valkyrie had changed from loathing to something she couldn't explain rationally. She was drawn to the blonde fae and had no idea where the feeling had come from.

"Yo, short stack." Tamsin called out, scrutinizing Kenzi with a slightly concerned look. "You're not about to puke, are you?" She made a face at the thought.

"Huh?" Kenzi shook her head to clear her mind, realizing how badly she had zoned out. "No, I'm golden." She stood up when she saw that Tamsin had two pitchers in hand and Dyson was already talking to Hale. "I'll grab the glasses."

"We need to win this. Dyson and I bet the massive stack of paperwork at the cop shop and I don't intend on losing." Tamsin squared her shoulders as she walked to the table with purpose. "I will scramble your brain so hard you won't be able to tell Louis Vuitton from Wal-Mart if you fuck this up."

"Wow, Tamsin. You sure know how to sweet talk a girl." Kenzi smiled, amused at the determination of the other woman.

Tamsin smirked. "I do what I can. We win this, and I'll make it worth it for you." She winked at Kenzi.

Kenzi swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. "I'm going to hold you to that, Tam-Tam."

Tamsin rolled her eyes good-naturedly, realizing that Kenzi would never stop with the nickname. As they made it to where Dyson and Hale were waiting, Tamsin snuck another glance at the small goth. While she had initially been annoyed with the feisty human, she was fast finding that she actually enjoyed her company. Kenzi matched her sarcasm and snark without so much as blinking and the blonde was starting to look forward to their interactions much to her own dismay.

There was strong pull towards the human that she wasn't sure how to handle, so she found blaming it on the alcohol that had been flowing over the past 24 hours made the most sense. She was a Valkyrie, she didn't do attraction based off of more than looks or the feelings that were associated it. Not only that, but Kenzi was a human. Add that to the small fact that she was trying to put the human's best friend behind bars, whatever Tamsin was feeling was something that would not go further than being drinking buddies now and again. At least that is what she kept trying to convince herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say WOW. The response I got for the first chapter absolutely blew me away. Thank you all so much for the incredibly positive reviews, and I am so glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully this second chapter lives up to your expectations! I'll probably update once a week (I'll try for every Wednesday), but if I'm off by a few days please excuse me. Real life can be a bitch sometimes.<strong>

**I want to say a special thanks to _LadyKitsune87_ for motivating me to get this second chapter out sooner than planned. If you can find a way to PM me some cookies, I might update sooner again!**

**Also, thank you _KobizenOne_ for pointing out the correct spelling of "Thievyrie". I knew it didn't look right when I first wrote it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys... I have no words for the appreciation I have for each and every one of you. I would personally thank you all, but I'm posting this in kind of a hurry. Please know that each review made me so extremely happy and I'm so thankful for each and every person who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

* * *

><p>An hour later found the foursome drunk and in the midst of an extremely intense game of pool. After Hale and Dyson had lost the first game, they had argued that in order for the stakes to be fair they would have to play the best two-out-of-three. Kenzi and Tamsin had agreed only if more was thrown into the bet. It was down to the third game, determining who would win since Kenzi and Tamsin had lost the second game. Besides Tamsin and Dyson's paperwork being bet on, a steak and lobster dinner, $100 cash, a future favor from Hale as the Ash, and free drinks for a week had been thrown into the mix, effectively making the two teams even more determined to win.<p>

"Hale, I swear to God if you siren me again I will make sure that your family jewels pay the price." Kenzi growled at the man as she went to line up for her shot. "We would have won that last game if you hadn't cheated."

Hale held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, Lil Mama. You know you would have lost that last game either way." He smiled smugly.

Tamsin arched a brow. "You fuck up her shot again, and I'll make sure that the Morrigan makes your life hell for the unforeseen future." She threatened.

"I think threatening the Ash is a little out of line, Tamsin." Dyson looked between his old partner and new partner in concern.

"Drink your beer and shut up, Wolf." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "It's all in good fun, right?" She tilted her beer at Hale in a toast before drinking with a smile.

Hale chuckled. "I don't see the Ash here. Just a man trying to have a good night with friends."

Tamsin made a face at the word 'friends' while Kenzi stood staring at the three fae with her hand on her hip. "Are we done with the dramatics now? Can we please get back to what's important?"

Dyson did a little bow as he waved his arm. "My lady." He stepped out of the way with a laugh.

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she bumped Hale out of her way with her hip and lined up her shot. "I can practically taste that steak." She smirked as she sunk a ball. "Hey Tamsin, do you like chocolate cake?" She asked as she lined up another shot.

"I love chocolate cake." Tamsin confirmed as she watched Dyson and Hale share a look and shift uncomfortably.

"Perfect. I know this place that has amazing chocolate cake." Kenzi sunk another ball. "It practically melts in your mouth." She sent a smoldering look at the Valkyrie, high off of their almost win.

"You haven't won yet, Kenzi." Dyson pointed out.

"Watch and learn, partner. Watch and learn." Tamsin smirked as she leaned against the wall, winking at Kenzi.

Not even five minutes later and Dyson and Hale both let out groans of frustration as Kenzi screamed in excitement. "Hells to the bells yes!" She yelled, jumping up and down in happiness. "We won! We won!"

Tamsin couldn't help but feed off of the human's excitement as she ran up to the smaller woman and picked her up in a hug. Laughing hysterically, Tamsin spun Kenzi around as Kenzi threw her arms around her neck. "You did it!" She whispered in the girl's ear, a huge smile on her face. Setting Kenzi down, Tamsin tightened her grip around the brunette's waist. "Aren't you just one surprise after the other?"

"I just really wanted that steak and lobster." Kenzi beamed, her arms still around the Valkyrie's neck.

The two women stood there for a moment smiling at each other before they realized their positions. Immediately letting go of each other and smoothing out their clothes, the girls turned to face the men who were staring at them with amusement.

"So, how bout some shots?" Tamsin clapped her hands and made her way to the bar to get away from the tension she suddenly felt in the air.

"I think it's time I go home and lick my wounds." Dyson chuckled. "That was kind of brutal."

"Man, they kicked our asses." Hale frowned, shoulders slumped.

Kenzi held her hand out. "I think you boys owe me a little somethin-somethin."

"Do you think I carry cash on me?" Dyson raised a brow.

"I know you do." Kenzi said smartly. "Now cough it up."

"Let's go ahead and dedicate this toast to a certain bad ass human." Tamsin smiled as she walked back over and passed out the shots. "Thank you, Kenzi, for saving me days of paperwork and a free dinner, and thank you boys for being shitty at pool."

They took their shots and chatted for a few moments before they decided to call it a night. Dyson left with a promise that he would call Tamsin with any information he found out about the case, and Hale practically pouted as he straightened his fedora and went to talk to Trick about something.

"And then there were two." Tamsin smirked.

Kenzi yawned and swayed on her feet, her drunkenness catching up to her. "Damn. I'm kind of tired." She blinked dramatically a few times trying to focus. "And suddenly very drunk. I think it's time for The Kenz to call it a night."

Tamsin laughed. "Do you need a ride?"

Kenzi looked around and realized that Bo had taken the car earlier, leaving her stranded. "You aren't going to take advantage of my drunken state, are you?" She squinted at the blonde.

Tamsin choked on the beer she was finishing and gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "What?"

"Like, you're not going to make my brain scrambled eggs and eat them for breakfast, right?" Kenzi slurred.

"Don't worry, short stack." Tamsin chucked. "I don't even like eggs." She scrunched her nose.

"Good to know." Kenzi walked up to the blonde and attempted to throw her arm around her shoulders. Realizing the height difference and her intoxication, she settled for throwing her arm around Tamsin's waist instead. "Take me home, Valkyrie."

* * *

><p>Once the girls had gotten into Tamsin's truck and started their short journey to the crack shack, an awkward silence fell over the two. While they had been alone a lot over the past day or so, it had never been in such a confined space. The shift between them was palpable, even in their intoxicated state.<p>

"You're okay to drive, right?" Kenzi broke the silence, suddenly wondering if the blonde was in any state to be behind the wheel of a car.

"It takes a lot more to get me as drunk as you are. I can still focus on the road. " Tamsin chuckled. "I'll get you home safely."

"Hey, I can hold my own." Kenzi pouted.

"Believe me, that's not something I'll be doubting anytime soon. With your drinking ability, at least."

Kenzi turned to observe Tamsin. Had she been sober she would have been more subtle about it, but in her drunken state she couldn't keep her eyes off of the blonde. Tamsin's posture was tense, both hands on the wheel and her back straight in her seat. There was a small smile on her face, making the goth furrow her brows as it contradicted the rest of the detective's body language.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kenzi blurted, cringing immediately at her lack of tact.

"Why are you always staring at me?" Tamsin retorted as she chuckled.

"I am not always staring at you!" Kenzi scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

Tamsin looked at the brunette for a moment before she turned her eyes back to the road. "You are. I've caught you staring at me multiple times since I showed up to crash your little Light party."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes at the Valkyrie. "We're not Light, we're unaligned."

Tamsin's brows shot up. "We? Since when do you need an alliance?"

"Whatever Bo is, I am. We're kind of a package deal." Kenzi shrugged. "I do not stare." She muttered as an afterthought.

"You do. It's understandable though. I am hot." Tamsin gave the girl a her trademark cocky smirk. "There's no need to feel ashamed."

"You are so full of yourself! Did you ever think that I stare at you to size you up so I know how to take you down?"

Tamsin laughed. "So you're admitting you stare."

Kenzi let out a frustrated noise and threw her hands in the air. "You are so impossibly infuriating."

"It's all part of the charm, baby." Tamsin shook her head in amusement. Pulling up to the crack shack, she looked at the condemned building and then looked at the drunk girl next to her. "Well, here you are."

Kenzi looked out of the window at the building and turned to Tamsin with a thoughtful look. "You want to come up?"

Tamsin's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Kenzi shrugged. "I just figure since Bo isn't home and you're already here, why not take a night off from sleeping in your truck and try a nice uncomfortable couch for a change."

Tamsin couldn't hide the shock at Kenzi's words. "Who says I sleep in my truck?" She asked defensively.

Kenzi opened her door with a smirk and hopped out. "I'm a lot more than a pretty face, Tam-Tam. And I'm also a lot more observant than people give me credit for." Tilting her head to the side and plastering an innocent look on her face, she mentally high-fived herself for once again shocking the blonde. "You coming or not?"

Tamsin weighed her options for a moment before grabbing the keys out of the ignition. "If the Succubus finds out about this and kills me, I will make it my next life's goal to torment you."

"Empty threats really get me going." Kenzi dead-panned as she made her way up to the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>"You want something to drink?" Kenzi asked as they walked into the house and she put her purse on the counter. Inspecting the kitchen, she went to grab herself a beer from the fridge. "We have beer, wine, liquor, the whole shebang." She twisted the cap off and threw it in the general direction of the trash can.<p>

Hearing the cap hit the floor after missing the trash can by almost a mile, Tamsin made her way over to pick it up and dispose of it properly. "Beer is fine." She replied absentmindedly as she surveyed her surroundings.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and grabbed the blonde a beer. Tossing the cap successfully into the trash this time around, the human nudged Tamsin with the bottle. "Stop playing detective with my living room, neat freak."

Tamsin took the beer from Kenzi and took a long pull off the bottle. "I'm not a neat freak." She scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Right." Kenzi pointedly looked at the trash can. "So…" She rocked on her heels and felt suddenly very awkward having the Valkyrie standing in her living room.

"So." Tamsin echoed, feeling the same awkwardness as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Do you play video games?" Kenzi wondered.

"Do I look like I play video games?" Tamsin raised a brow at Kenzi.

"It was just a question." Kenzi grumbled under her breath, feeling even more awkward around the blonde.

Tamsin took a step towards the brunette and smirked. "I love video games." She husked in her ear as she made her way to the couch.

Kenzi released a breath she didn't realize she was holding at Tamsin's proximity and laughed. "What did I tell you about the creepy whispering thing? Also, you really are an ass."

"I know." Tamsin said cheerfully as she grabbed the remote from the coffee table. "Prepare to be dominated."

Kenzi blushed at Tamsin's words, taking them a completely different way than was intended. Drinking half of her beer in one go, Kenzi grabbed a few more bottles from the fridge before joining Tamsin on the couch.

"In your dreams, bottle blonde." Kenzi mused as she threw Tamsin a controller and turned on the console.

* * *

><p>"That's it. I quit." Kenzi screeched as she threw her controller onto the table 30 minutes later. "I don't know how the hell you're cheating, but you are." She glared at the blonde.<p>

Tamsin threw her head back in laughter. "I am not cheating. I'm just better than you are."

Kenzi smacked Tamsin upside the head with a pillow before her eyes went wide as Tamsin's posture went rigid. "Oh shit." She whispered.

Tamsin cracked her neck as she turned to shoot the human a menacing look. "I'm giving you a 10 second head start."

"T… Dude… Chill out." Kenzi said frantically. "It was only a pillow. A soft, fluffy, harmless pillow."

"Five seconds." Tamsin made a show of cracking her knuckles next.

"Crap!" Kenzi cried as she jumped off the couch and tried to make a run for it.

Tamsin shot off the couch and grabbed Kenzi by the wrist. "Oops. Looks like that head start didn't do you much good." She growled as Kenzi whimpered.

"I should have known you'd be a psycho bitch." Kenzi whined as she began sputtering in Russian, praying for someone to save her.

Tamsin yanked Kenzi back against her and put her arm around the girl's throat. With Kenzi's back to her, Tamsin grinned as she felt the young girl shaking against her. "Let this be your lesson to never mess with a Valkyrie." She said, her voice low and dangerous.

Kenzi held her breath as she mentally prepared to become fae food before Tamsin reached down with her free hand and began tickling her relentlessly. It took a moment for Kenzi to process that she was, in fact, not in danger before her brain registered a response.

"Tamsin!" Kenzi squealed in laughter, smacking the blonde's arm still around her neck repeatedly. "Stop!"

"Oh no. You're going to pay." Tamsin laughed heartily at the brunette's response, releasing her arm from around her neck to use both hands to continue her tickle assault.

"Tickling?! Really?!" Kenzi writhed and squirmed trying to get out of Tamsin's reach. "Are you five?!" She screamed, her laughter only getting more hysterical.

"Say you're sorry." Tamsin taunted.

"I'm sorry!" Kenzi immediately replied. "I'm so, so sorry!"

Tamsin grinned as she let the other girl go, watching with amusement as Kenzi took a few steps away from her and tried to smooth out her ruffled appearance. "I'm going to need to remember that you're that ticklish."

"No more tickling. Ever." Kenzi said sternly as she pointed a warning finger at the blonde. "I almost peed on myself." She pouted and stomped her foot.

Tamsin unconsciously made her way to Kenzi to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear that was sticking out from the attack. "That would have been disgusting." She said quietly, a smile still on her lips.

"Totally gross." Kenzi agreed, nuzzling thoughtlessly into the hand that was still placed behind her ear.

Making eye contact, both girls held their breath as they took a small step closer to each other. Kenzi hesitantly placed her hands on Tamsin's hips, gripping and releasing the blonde's shirt in nervousness. Tamsin moved her hand to the back of Kenzi's head, pulling the shorter girl closer to her. Kenzi exhaled sharply as she moved her arms around the blonde's waist to pull Tamsin closer, her icy blue eyes boring into clear green eyes in anticipation. The moment Tamsin leaned down and Kenzi tilted her head up, Kenzi's phone broke the intimate atmosphere and startled both girls, shocking them back to reality.

The two jumped apart as if electrocuted and Kenzi practically ran to her phone to put distance between herself and the Valkyrie. Tamsin ran her hands over her face as she shook her head to clear the haze surrounding her as she turned to face the human.

"Bo-Bo!" Kenzi said with way too much enthusiasm. "What's up? Yeah. Okay. Right now? Bo, it's 2 a.m., I'm pretty sure everyone is sleeping. Okay, first thing tomorrow. Yes, before noon." She hung up the phone and stared at it a moment before turning to Tamsin. "Lauren found something. Bo wants everyone to meet at Lauren's house in the morning." She avoided eye contact with the Dark fae.

"Oh. Right." Tamsin nodded, sticking her hands in her back pockets. "I guess I should head out then."

Kenzi snapped her eyes up to the blonde to see her shifting uncomfortably on her feet. "Why? Just stay here and we can ride over together in the morning."

"You sure?" Tamsin asked, her usual cockiness gone and replaced with a rare vulnerability.

"Duh." Kenzi smiled genuinely. "Come on, you can take my bed and I'll take Bo's. Everyone needs a good night's sleep every once in a while. You're no exception, Blondie."

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed, Kenzi." Tamsin made her way to the couch. "I don't mind the couch. It looks a hell of a lot more comfortable than my truck anyway." She sat down and laid back, a content smile gracing her features.

Kenzi walked over to the couch and leaned over the back, invading Tamsin's personal space. "While the couch may be comfortable enough, if you decide you want a bed, my room is at the very top of the stairs." She said millimeters from the blonde's face. "Goodnight, Tamsin." She winked and disappeared up the stairs.

Tamsin laid there for a moment, reeling from the Russian's words and actions. There was no doubt that she wanted to follow the brunette and finish what hadn't had a chance to begin not even 10 minutes before, but an unusual clenching in her heart wouldn't let her go upstairs. For the first time in her many lives, Tamsin felt more than just a physical pull towards someone. She knew if she were to follow Kenzi it would open her to a whole new world that she wasn't ready to face. Sighing deeply, Tamsin closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep before she changed her mind and joined Kenzi upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tamsin was woken up from the sounds of pot and pans being slammed around in the kitchen. Opening her eyes, she was immediately on guard when she realized she wasn't in her truck, and it took her a moment to gather her bearings. Once the haze of alcohol and sleep had cleared, she remembered she had stayed at the crack shack.<p>

Bolting upright, Tamsin looked to the source of the noise to see Kenzi muttering to herself in Russian. "What, in fucks name, are you doing?" She asked slowly, her voice husky with sleep.

Kenzi's ice blue eyes stared daggers at the Valkyrie. "I'm making breakfast. What does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped, slamming another pan onto the stove and unceremoniously dumping bacon into it.

"Someone is not a morning person." Tamsin grumbled under her breath as she stood up and stretched.

Kenzi couldn't help but watch the tall blonde as she stretched, her attention focusing on Tamsin's stomach as her shirt rode up and exposed part of the skin there. Her mouth suddenly going dry at the sight, Kenzi turned back around to the task at hand. "We need to get to Lauren's after we eat."

Tamsin made her way into the kitchen and made a bee-line for the coffee pot. Expertly preparing the coffee, she flipped the switch to start brewing it as she turned around to lean on the counter and study the smaller girl. "What's the matter?"

Kenzi avoided eye contact as she went to the fridge to get the bacon. "Nothing."

"If you say so." Tamsin shrugged, feeling like pushing the human would end disastrously. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing." Kenzi said again as she sighed deeply. "Actually, could you find me the aspirin? And is that coffee ready yet?"

"Damn you're needy in the morning." Tamsin joked as she pushed her way off the counter. "Where do you keep the aspirin?"

"There should be some on the coffee table." Kenzi waved her hand behind her in the direction of the living room as she flipped the bacon.

"Got it." Tamsin went to go grab the medicine. "Coffee should be ready, by the way." She called out over her shoulder after a few minutes of searching the living room, finding the bottle on the fireplace mantle and not the coffee table.

Kenzi immediately dropped the fork she was using and grabbed two mugs, making her way to the coffee maker. Pouring coffee in each cup, she inhaled deeply as she cradled her mug in both hands. "This smells like heaven." She smiled. Taking a sip, her eyes closed and she moaned. "Holy shitballs. This is the best coffee I've ever tasted."

"I do have many talents." Tamsin chuckled as she handed Kenzi the aspirin bottle. Ignoring the stirring in her gut that Kenzi's content moan had caused, the blonde hoisted herself on the counter and peered into the pan that the brunette was cooking in. "What are you making us?"

"Bacon." Kenzi said simply. "Seeing as how you don't like eggs it narrows down our choices to just bacon."

Tamsin shrugged. "Bacon is good."

"Yep." Kenzi dumped the bacon onto a plate and placed it next to Tamsin. Hopping up on the counter next to the plate, she grabbed a piece and munched on it quietly.

"Seriously, what's up with you?" Tamsin asked around her own mouthful of food.

"Are you always so obnoxious in the morning?" Kenzi inquired, a look of annoyance on her face.

Tamsin grinned. "Depends on your definition of obnoxious."

"Your existence. That is what I consider obnoxious." Kenzi smiled sweetly before grabbing a few pieces of bacon and hopping down from the counter. "Let's go, bottle blonde."

Tamsin sighed as she grabbed the last piece of bacon and chugged her coffee, following the human out the door.

* * *

><p>The ride to Laruen's house was silent between the two women, the only source of noise being the radio. Tamsin reached behind her and pulled out a thing of mouthwash, taking a large swig. Kenzi watched the blonde swish around the mouthwash, her face showing her obvious curiosity.<p>

"What the fuck?" Kenzi finally asked as the Valkyrie paid her no mind.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and grabbed an empty cup from the back, spitting into it. "I'm not going to breathe my fire breath on anyone."

Kenzi gawked at the blonde in disgust. "Ew."

Pulling up to Lauren's, Tamsin peeled her shirt off and threw it in the back, much to Kenzi's surprise. Kenzi tried her hardest to avoid looking at the half naked blonde, her heartrate spiking against her will. Tamsin grabbed another shirt and threw it on as she opened the door and got out of the truck, leaving Kenzi to take a deep breath and follow. Both women once again slipped into silence as they made their way to the door, and as Tamsin knocked they both looked at their surroundings to avoid looking at each other.

Bo opened the door and her smile immediately dropped as she noticed the Valkyrie standing next to Kenzi. "Hey." She said hesitantly and stepped aside to let them in.

"What did you find, Doc?" Tamsin asked as soon as she saw Lauren.

"Good morning, ladies." Lauren smiled kindly at Kenzi and Tamsin. "Dyson should be here any minute, and then we can discuss the case. Would either of you like some coffee? There's a fresh pot in the kitchen."

"Bo didn't make it, did she?" Kenzi asked warily, glancing at her best friend.

"Kenz, my coffee really isn't that bad." Bo said, exasperated.

"It really is." Kenzi argued and patted Bo on the arm gently.

Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the best friends while Tamsin rolled her eyes. "I made it, Kenzi. You're safe from Bo's tar." Lauren winked at the other human.

"Lauren!" Bo threw her hands up but had a smile on her face nonetheless.

"Gag me now." Tamsin scrunched her nose and made her way to the coffee pot.

"Ladies." Dyson announced his arrival as he entered the house.

"Hey D-Man." Kenzi said with a little wave and yawned. "Goddamn it is way too early to be dealing with this shit."

Tamsin came back around the counter with two mugs. Handing one to Kenzi, she took a sip and nodded towards her partner in acknowledgement. "So now that we're all here…"

"Right." Lauren walked over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper. "It took me a while to find something, especially with how bad the flesh was decomposed, but I think I found a saliva sample that might help."

"What was it?" Dyson wondered, smiling as Kenzi made her way to the couch and had already started falling asleep on the couch with her mug of coffee cradled in her hands.

"I think it was a wendigo." Lauren said in amazement.

"A wendigo?" Tamsin scoffed. "No one has seen a wendigo in over 100 years." She held her hand out for the paper that Lauren was holding.

"Someone want to fill the human in?" Kenzi chimed in sleepily from the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"A wendigo is a fae that can transform between its fae form and human form. They're cannibals." Dyson explained and went to look over Tamsin's shoulder at the paper.

"Oh gross." Kenzi scrunched her nose.

"Would it leave behind a scene like that?" Bo asked, sitting next to Kenzi on the couch.

Lauren shrugged. "It's possible. I don't have much information on them because, like Tamsin said, there hasn't been one seen in over a hundred years. I'm lucky I was able to figure out the sample. I would have to access the files in the Light archives in order to do a more extensive search."

"I can see what we have in the Dark archives too." Tamsin added. "If this is a wendigo, we need to find it. And fast. They're vicious and have an insatiable hunger for flesh." She sighed. "This is going to suck." She scrunched her face at the thought.

"So what do we need to do?" Bo wondered, ready to end this before anyone else died. "Are we looking for a monster or a human?"

"There's no way to know." Dyson shook his head. "Since they can transform back and forth, it's going to make it a hell of a lot harder to find."

"I should get to the archives and see what I can find." Lauren sighed, knowing she was going to be buried in piles of books for the unforeseen future.

"I'll come with." Bo smacked Kenzi on the leg and stood up.

"I'll go talk to the Morrigan and see if we can get some people on this." Tamsin handed the piece of paper back to Lauren. "Thanks, Doc." She said sincerely.

Lauren's eyebrows shot up while Bo scowled. Kenzi couldn't help but stare at the Valkyrie, wondering where the sincerity was coming from. As usual, Dyson looked bored with the whole situation.

"I'll head to the Dal and see what Trick knows." Dyson pulled out his phone. "I'll also ask Hale if he knows anything." He began to hammer out a text.

"And I'm going to go home and go back to bed." Kenzi announced, earning looks from the other four. "What? Everyone was sharing their plans, I figured I'd inform you all of mine."

"I'll drop you off on my way." Tamsin said with a small smirk at the human.

"That's okay, I'll just take the Camaro." Kenzi said without looking at the blonde, holding her hand out to Bo for the keys.

"Actually, I don't have a car." Lauren interjected. "We can drop you off on the way though, Kenzi."

"The Light compound is the opposite direction. The clubhouse is on my way." Tamsin pushed, trying to get Kenzi to make eye contact.

"Whatever." Kenzi huffed as she made her way out of the doctor's to Tamsin's truck.

Tamsin sighed, starting to piece together why Kenzi might be mad at her. Running a hand through her hair that she had left down that morning, she tilted her head at the other three's questioning looks. "What?" She snapped impatiently.

"Why did you and Kenzi show up here together. I thought I told you to stay away from us." Bo said immediately as if she had been waiting for the Valkyrie to say something.

"Seriously?" Tamsin scoffed. "I'm Dyson's partner which means as much as we both hate it, you're stuck with me."

"That doesn't mean you need to be hanging around every time I turn around." Bo squared her shoulders aggressively.

"Every time _you_ turn around?" Tamsin's voice rose, her frustration gaining dangerous momentum. "Bitch, you're the one who shows up everywhere I'm at."

Bo took a step towards the blonde, her eyes flashing blue as she lost her patience. "I swear to God, if you don't stay away from me and Kenzi-"

"You'll what? Hurt me?" Tamsin sneered. "I'd like to see you try." Her features hardened, shadows starting to dance across her face.

Lauren looked uneasily at Dyson and he took a step towards the two angry fae. Lauren snuck away to check on Kenzi, leaving Dyson to calm the other women down. As she walked towards Tamsin's truck, she noticed Kenzi leaning against it, staring off into space and rubbing her arm.

"Kenzi. Are you okay?" Lauren asked gently, not wanting to startle the other human.

"Doc." Kenzi started in surprise anyway, not seeing Lauren walking up to her. "Hey." She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She waved a hand dismissively.

Lauren glanced at Kenzi's arm where she had been rubbing it, remembering that Bo had mentioned something about a rash. "Is your arm still bothering you? I can take a look at it if you want."

"Nah. It's fine. I think the rash is almost gone." Kenzi lied easily. "Where are Bo and Tamsin?"

"Starting World War Three in my living room." Lauren laughed as she leaned against the truck next to Kenzi.

"Shit. Do we need to step in?" Kenzi straightened up in worry.

"Dyson is handling it." Lauren studied the shorter woman. "You seemed irritated in there."

Kenzi looked warily at Lauren. "It's early. I'm tired and hung over and Tamsin is a bitch." She went wide eyed as the last part slipped out, not really wanting to get into it with the doctor.

Lauren raised a brow. "What did Tamsin do?"

Kenzi was silent as she thought about how much she wanted to disclose to Lauren. Mentally saying fuck it, Kenzi decided to go for it. "Can I ask you something? Something that won't go past the two of us?"

"Of course." Lauren nodded quickly. "I know that you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I do care about you, Kenzi. I'm always here if you need anything."

"Thanks." Kenzi smiled halfheartedly. "Umm…" She paused, gathering her thoughts. "So… Out of curiosity… How did you realize you were attracted to women?" She asked quietly, not looking at Lauren for fear of her reaction.

"Oh!" Lauren's eyes widened in shock, not expecting the question. "Well, I've never really thought about it I guess."

"Right." Kenzi sighed in defeat.

"I dated boys throughout high school. Nothing ever too serious, but I always thought it was because I was so focused on my schoolwork. Then one day this girl came along, and the first time I saw her I felt more attraction towards her than any of the boyfriends I had had combined. I wasn't sure what was going on with me, but as we became friends and got closer I realized that I liked her romantically." Lauren smiled at Kenzi. "It obviously came as a shock, and I had no idea what to do with the feelings I had for her."

"What did you do?" Kenzi asked, listening intently.

Lauren shrugged. "I kissed her." She laughed, Kenzi following suit. "We were hanging out studying one night, and I just went for it."

"How did she respond?"

"We dated for two years." Lauren smirked.

Kenzi chuckled. "Nice job, Doc."

"Where is this coming from?" Lauren wondered.

"I swear to God this isn't over." Bo's voice rang out as she stormed out of the apartment, making Kenzi and Lauren turn in the direction of the Succubus.

"You bet your ass it isn't." Tamsin yelled as she followed Bo, Dyson trailing behind shaking his head.

"Come on, Lauren. Let's get out of here before I do something to start a war." Bo seethed, eyes still speckled with blue.

"We'll talk more later okay?" Lauren turned to Kenzi as she was yanked by Bo to the Camaro.

"Okay." Kenzi whispered to herself knowing Lauren was out of earshot.

"Let's go." Tamsin spat as she walked up to the truck and wretched open the door, slamming it forcefully behind her.

"Fucking fae and their fucking drama." Kenzi groaned as she walked around the truck and got in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy all! Okay, just so you know, each and every review makes me smile like an idiot. So thank you so so much. Once again, I'm sorry I don't have time again to personally address each review, but know that I take each one into consideration when writing. Your opinions are definitely heard, so keep them coming! **

**This update is coming a little early and it's a little longer than the others because I am going out of town and then have a research paper due after I get home, so I'm not positive I'll be able to update on time next Wednesday. As soon as I get the chance I will post more. This chapter is kind of a doozy and covers a lot of ground, so hopefully it doesn't seem rushed or confusing. It will all play a part as the story unfolds. Let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Kenzi had buckled herself in, Tamsin threw the truck into gear and peeled out of the parking lot. Only gaining more speed, Kenzi braced herself and shot the Valkyrie a fearful look. Tamsin's jaw was squared, teeth obviously clenched tight.<p>

"Tamsin, please." Kenzi begged. "I really don't want to die today."

Tamsin didn't respond for a moment but then let out a frustrated scream, making Kenzi wince. "I really fucking hate your friend." She growled. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to relax as she slowed the truck down.

Kenzi let out a relieved breath and loosened her grip on the door. "If you would stop provoking her, maybe you guys could actually get along."

"What makes you think I provoked her?" Tamsin said defensively. "For your information, she's the one who came at me out of nowhere."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

Tamsin turned to glare at Kenzi. "Okay, what the fuck is your problem today?"

"Moi? There is no problem." Kenzi said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right. That's why everything about your posture is defensive right now. You're shutting me out, and I want to know why." Tamsin wasn't backing down until she got a real answer from the human. Not only was she frustrated at Kenzi freezing her out, she was frustrated that she cared so much about someone who she had really only spent two days with.

"If you have to ask, you don't deserve to know." Kenzi spat in irritation.

"I'm not good at this shit!" Tamsin exploded. "Never, in any of my lifetimes, have I met someone like you. Not fae, and definitely not human. I don't really know how to handle you."

Kenzi turned to the Valkyrie in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I don't open up. I don't make friends. I don't…care about people." Tamsin's voice lowered as she spoke, the last part coming out in almost a whisper. "I don't know what to do about any of this."

Kenzi couldn't help but smile a little. "You care about me?"

"I don't know." Tamsin admitted, shoulders slumping. "You're mad that I didn't come upstairs with you last night." She stated, not needing to ask because she already knew the answer.

"I'm not…mad." Kenzi said slowly. "I'm confused." She glanced at the blonde. "I don't know what I was thinking asking you up there, and I'm not really sure what I was expecting out of it."

"Then why ask me to being with?"

Kenzi played with the edge of her jacket sleeve, focused on that instead of looking at Tamsin. "I think you're cool. And I've enjoyed spending time with you. And I've been incredibly lonely with Bo being all about Lauren again. I guess…" Kenzi paused to think before she spoke. "I guess I just wanted to know that someone was there. That someone would choose me." She added the last part softly.

"Kenzi…" Tamsin's heart clenched painfully hearing the vulnerability in the younger girl's voice. "You don't need to feel lonely."

"But I do, Tamsin." Kenzi looked at Tamsin, her blue eyes misting over. "I feel so out of place in this world sometimes."

Tamsin was quiet until she pulled up in front of the crack shack, putting the truck into park before turning to fully face Kenzi. "I might not know anything about this friend thing, but I'm willing to give it a shot. I can be your friend." She cleared her throat. "If you want." She added, unsure of herself and the depth of the current conversation.

Kenzi smiled genuinely at the blonde, her eyes brightening at Tamsin's words. "You do care." She giggled.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, thankful that the human didn't make a big deal out of everything. "Get out of my truck."

Kenzi laughed, feeling lighter than she had all morning. "Do you have a pen?" Kenzi looked around the cab of the truck.

Tamsin reached over and opened the glove box, retrieving a pen and handing it to Kenzi. "Why the hell do you need a pen?" She wondered.

Kenzi grabbed Tamsin's arm and pulled up her jacket sleeve. Writing on the blonde's arm, she sat back with a content smile. "Now you have my number." She threw the pen back into the glove box and opened the door to the truck. "In case you ever feel like hanging out."

Tamsin chuckled and looked down at her arm. "You know, you could have just put your number in my phone."

"Where's the fun in that?" Kenzi smirked as she got out of the truck and closed the door. Giving Tamsin a wave, she turned around and practically skipped up to the door.

Tamsin shook her head in amusement as she watched the human, putting her car into gear and making her way to the Dark compound.

* * *

><p>Across town, Lauren was similarly experiencing what Kenzi had as Bo tore around corners at breakneck speeds. Putting her hand on the Succubus' arm, Lauren looked at Bo pleadingly.<p>

"Babe, please slow down." Lauren begged, throwing her arm out on the dash to brace herself as Bo slammed the brakes on at a red light.

"Where does she get off coming into our lives and throwing everything off balance?" Bo growled, tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green.

"Tamsin?" Lauren wondered.

"Yes!" Bo exclaimed. "She can go back to whatever depth of hell she came from anytime now."

"Valkyrie's actually don't come from hell, they come from…" Lauren trailed off as Bo shot her a scathing look. "Right. You don't care. Look, Bo, you two can't keep fighting like you do all the time. There's a reason the Light and the Dark are working together and the animosity you two have towards each other is not going to help the cause."

"Good thing I'm unaligned then." Bo said stubbornly. "Lauren, she's trying to put me in jail. For a crime I didn't even commit! How is any of this my fault?"

"I never said it was." Lauren said quickly. "I'm just saying that maybe you two should try to work out your problems."

"I'll play nice whenever she stops being such a bitch." Bo slammed her foot on the accelerator when the light turned green.

"Goddamn it, Bo! Slow down!" Lauren yelled.

Bo was shocked by Lauren's tone and finally took a breath to calm down while she let off the gas pedal a little to slow down to a normal speed. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "She just drives me crazy."

"I see that." Lauren muttered. "We just need to focus on catching this Wendigo right now, and we can deal with the rest of it later. Okay?"

Bo shot Lauren a soft smile. "Okay." She agreed. "But I will strangle her next time she comes at me."

"Sure, Bo. Sure." Lauren rolled her eyes but couldn't help the loving smile from forming on her face.

* * *

><p>Dyson walked into the Dal, eyes immediately seeking out Trick. Not seeing the man behind the bar, he walked towards the back of the bar to the man's private lair.<p>

"Trick? Are you down here?" Dyson called out from the top of the stairs.

"Come on down, Dyson." Trick answered, walking to the staircase to meet Dyson half way. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Wendigos. I need all of the information you have on them." Dyson sighed. "We think that the case that Tamsin and I have is linked to a Wendigo."

"Gods help us." Trick groaned. "From what I remember, it can be incredibly tricky trying to track down a Wendigo."

"That's what we're afraid of." Dyson went to take a seat on the couch. "Bo and Lauren are looking for information in the Light archives and Tamsin is scoping out the Dark resources. We need to find something before more bodies start piling up."

"There is something that was written a long time ago." The Blood King went to his books and scanned them for the one he was looking for. "I can't remember exactly what it said, but I think it had a potion to reveal the fae form of a Wendigo once it has been found. They normally move around in their human form until they start feeding."

"Great. That should be helpful tracking it down." Dyson grumbled sarcastically and ran a hand over his beard thoughtfully. "How are we supposed to find this thing?"

"Ah ha!" Trick smiled as he found the book he was searching for. "Hopefully the others can find out more information about hunting down this monster."

"How bad is this going to get, Trick?"

Trick sent the shifter a strained smile. "Let's just say it would be in everyone's best interest to find this thing as fast as we can."

* * *

><p>"Kenz!" Bo yelled as she walked into the clubhouse later that day and went to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Kenzi!" She repeated louder when she got no response.<p>

"What?" Kenzi called out frantically as she flew down the stairs, Geraldine at the ready as she skidded to a stop in the living room.

Bo stared wide-eyed at her best friend's appearance. "Uh, Kenz?"

Kenzi wiped the remaining sleep from her eyes as she blinked at Bo. Hair matted to her head on one side while the other side was a tangled mess, one slipper on, and her shirt backwards, Kenzi slowly lowered her weapon. "There's no attack, is there." She said dryly.

"No." Bo assured the young girl while a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Although I'm sure if there had been an attack, you would have definitely protected both of us."

"You're funny." Kenzi said sarcastically and threw herself on the couch. "What's up?"

"Have you been sleeping all day?" Bo's brows furrowed as she looked at the empty beer bottles and disarray of the living room. "And did you throw a party last night?"

"What?" Kenzi said, voice rising an octave in panic when she noticed that Bo had seen the remnants from the night before.

"You drank that much when you got home?" Bo wondered, crossing her arms and staring the other brunette down.

"Yes, I have been known to drink enough for 5 large men in my time." Kenzi smiled widely. "The Dal was a bust, so I stayed up and played video games all night." She pointed to the controllers on the table.

"Sounds like a fun Saturday night." Bo shrugged and leaned against the table in the kitchen. "Lauren and I didn't find much information. Hopefully the others have better luck."

"Yeah, it would be nice to have the week off from fearing for my life at every corner." Kenzi agreed. Her stomach rumbled loudly, making her pout. "I'm hungry."

Bo laughed at the human and turned around to look at the kitchen in search of a late lunch. "Well, we can have sandwiches again or…" She frowned. "Sandwiches. We really need to go shopping." She sighed at the lack of food.

Kenzi's phone beeped and she fished it from her pocket. Opening it, she smiled when she saw the message from an unknown number knowing that it had to be Tamsin.

**Tamsin:** Midget, meet me at the Dal. Bring your Succubus and her doctor along.

Hammering out a response, Kenzi's smile widened as she stared at her phone.

**Kenzi:** Wow. We really need to work on your texting abilities.

**Tamsin:** My texting abilities are outstanding, thank you. Get your ass here.

Kenzi saved Tamsin's number in her phone and hopped up from the couch. "Well, looks like we can grab dinner at the Dal. Tamsin wants us all to meet her there. I think she found something."

"You and Tamsin text now?" Bo scoffed. "That bitch is bad news, Kenzi. I don't like you talking to her."

"Seriously?" Kenzi crossed her arms and stared the Succubus down. "First of all, you aren't my mother. Not that I ever listened to her anyway. Second, I can make my own choices of who I do and do not talk to. And lastly, Tamsin is actually pretty cool if you would just give her a chance."

"She's trying to put me in jail, Kenzi. Or have you forgotten that?" Bo snapped. "She's just using you to get to me, I know it."

"Is it really so hard to think that maybe, just maybe, she actually likes my company?" Kenzi wondered, hurt by Bo's words but refusing to show it.

"That girl has an ulterior motive for everything." Bo frowned, confused by Kenzi's defense of the blonde.

"Whatever, Bo." Kenzi couldn't help but sigh in frustration. "Let me get dressed and we can head to the Dal."

* * *

><p>After picking up Lauren, the trio made their way to the Dal to meet with Tamsin. A call to Dyson from Bo confirmed that he was already there with Trick and Hale and that they had formulated a plan. Once they arrived, the three walked into the bar to see a mass amount of fae gathered around.<p>

"Uh, is it La Shoshain again?" Kenzi wondered as she stepped closer to Bo and latched onto her arm as a man with a tail walked past them.

"Do either of you see Trick?" Bo stood on her tip toes to survey the room.

"Bo!" A voice called out from the middle of the crowd. Bo turned to the voice to see Hale standing there waving them to him.

The trio made their way to the Siren as they tried to avoid being trampled by the crowd. "Hale, what the hell is going on?" Bo smiled an apology as she bumped into someone as they reached Hale.

"There's a fae sports tournament in the next town over and apparently the overflow from the event decided to come here to continue the celebration." Hale looked around in irritation. "Everyone is down in Trick's lair."

"Aw, you waited up here for us?" Kenzi teased and nudged the man with her elbow.

"I drew the short straw." Hale grimaced and tilted his head towards the back, leading the way to the others.

After fighting their way through the thick crowd, they all made it to Trick's lair to find Tamsin and Dyson huddled over a book, talking in hushed tones.

"What did you guys find?" Bo asked, not wanting to waste any time in finding the Wendigo.

Tamsin glanced up from the book and looked between the three newcomers. "A couple things, actually. We think we know how to catch this fucker."

"Really?" Lauren questioned in surprise. "We couldn't find anything in the Light archives."

"What can I say, being Dark has its perks. We actually have a pretty extensive library. You would probably shit your pants if you could see it, Doc." Tamsin said to the human doctor.

"That's… fascinating." Lauren made a face. "Okay, what did you find?"

"We think we know a way to lure this Wendigo." Dyson smiled. "It's not going to be easy though. Or fun."

"Whatever it is, I can handle it. What do I need to do?" Bo squared her shoulders, preparing for action.

"Actually, it's not you who this is going to depend on." Trick spoke up, shooting a concerned look at Kenzi. Dyson also looking at the tiny girl while Tamsin gave her a smirk.

"What?" Kenzi rubbed her mouth. "Is there something on my face?"

"In order to bait this Wendigo, we need a human." Tamsin explained. "They don't prey on other fae, only humans."

Kenzi stared between the others in the room whose eyes were all on her. "Humans?" She gulped. Smiling uneasily, she gestured to Lauren. "May I suggest a nice yummy doctor?" She held her hands up as if she was showcasing the other human.

"Thank you, Kenzi." Lauren deadpanned with an unimpressed look.

"It's not like we'd be sending you out there blind." Dyson walked up to Kenzi and put his hands on her shoulders. "We have a plan, we just need you to be okay with it first."

"You'd be safe." Tamsin chimed in. "The rest of us would be your backup. From the shadows, but we'd have an eye on you at all times." She walked closer to the girl, noticing how nervous she was.

"I don't think using Kenzi is a good idea, guys." Bo said slowly. "She doesn't have any way to defend herself if we can't get there in time." She turned to face Kenzi and searched her eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you." She smiled gently.

Kenzi smiled back and took a deep breath. "I know. But if this is the best way to catch this fucker, we need to do it." She turned to look at the others. "I'm in. What's this plan?"

* * *

><p>After mapping out their plan, the group decided to call it a night and grab some food while they were all already at the Dal. They wouldn't be able to put their plan into action until the full moon which wasn't for another two nights. Grabbing the only open table in the corner of the bar, they all squeezed their way into a booth. Bo, Lauren, and Dyson were sitting on one side while Kenzi, Tamsin, and Hale shared the other side.<p>

"Dude, this might be one of my last meals." Kenzi said dramatically as she stared at her burger. "What if this Wendigo turns me into a Kenzi burger?" She started panicking.

"Kenz, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you." Bo laughed at the goth's antics.

"I'll keep you safe." Tamsin whispered loud enough for only Kenzi to hear.

Kenzi glanced at the Valkyrie and saw the depth of those words reflected in the mesmerizing green of her eyes. A wave of reassurance and peace immediately hit Kenzi, and she knew right then that she could trust what Tamsin said. Another feeling stirred in her stomach, and Kenzi realized after her talk with Lauren that there was an attraction to the older fae that she was finding hard to deny any longer. The more time she spent in the blonde's company, the stronger the attraction was.

"I know." Kenzi whispered back with a shy smile, bumping the Valkyrie's shoulder with her own in a gentle nudge.

"Kenzi, if you aren't comfortable with this, you don't have to go through with it. We can find another way." Bo broke the moment between Kenzi and Tamsin.

Kenzi took a deep breath and sent the Succubus a reassuring smile. "It's cool. I've always wanted to be the bait for a cannibalistic serial killer. Besides, you'll all be there to make sure this thing doesn't use my skin as a Kenzi shaped costume for Halloween."

Hale chuckled. "I'm sure there wouldn't be enough of you left to do that if he actually got his hands on you." He took a giant bite of his burger happily.

Kenzi went slack-jawed and paled in fear as Lauren closed her eyes and groaned, Dyson sighed heavily, Bo narrowed her eyes at Hale, and Tamsin slowly looked at Hale and tilted her head. "How's that burger?" She asked, venom in her tone.

Hale raised an eyebrow and looked at the Valkyrie in curiosity. "Great. You want some?" He pushed his plate close to her.

Tamsin's eyes became dark as she stared harder at the Siren. "I think you want to-"

"Tamsin!" Dyson interrupted loudly before Tamsin could fully use her powers on Hale. "Let's take a walk, partner." He glared at the blonde as her features became normal again. Standing up, he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Let's go."

Tamsin clenched her jaw as Kenzi got out of the booth to make room for the blonde to get by. As Tamsin slid out of the booth, Kenzi put her hand on her arm and sent her a small smile. As Dyson and Tamsin walked away, the others turned their attention to Hale.

"Are you okay?" Lauren leaned over to look into Hale's eyes.

Hale shook his head to clear the haze that was surrounding him. "I'm fine. I can't say the same for Tamsin when I'm done telling the Morrigan about this little mishap." He frowned.

"Oh come on, Hale. She didn't mean any harm by it." Kenzi immediately came to Tamsin's defense. "Tension is just high right now."

"Kenzi, she just used her powers on the Ash." Bo said. "Guess I'm not going to have to look over my shoulder anymore after the Morrigan is through with her." She smiled smugly.

"Wow." Kenzi scoffed. "You know what, I suddenly lost my appetite." She threw her napkin on her plate and stood up. "I'll see you at home." She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving the others at the table baffled by her sudden departure.

"What the hell was that?" Bo asked in confusion.

"I'm not exactly sure." Lauren mumbled as she watched Kenzi pushed her way through the crowd on the way to the door, concerned with Kenzi's outburst.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck, Dyson?" Tamsin spat as she pulled her arm out of Dyson's tight grasp.<p>

"You just tried to use your powers on the Ash. Do you not realize what could happen to you?" Dyson growled.

"Dude, I wasn't going to make him do anything to hurt himself." Tamsin threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"I think it's safe to say that none of us know you well enough to trust that. You're unpredictable and temperamental. I'm still not certain that the Morrigan isn't agreeing to this peace treaty and using you to destroy the Light."

Tamsin gaped at the shifter. "You have got to be shitting me." She got in his face. "This isn't exactly the ideal situation for me to be in, Dyson. I never wanted to play nice with you people. I never wanted to get invested."

Dyson took a step back in shock. "Invested?"

Tamsin shook her head sharply. "In the job." She backtracked quickly. "But you can't take the Valkyrie out of the battlefield, even if that battlefield is now our beat. I'm not here to take down the Light. I don't have the patience for bull shit of that magnitude." Catching Kenzi storming away from the booth out of the corner of her eye, her brow furrowed. "Look, you may not like me, and you may not trust me, but we're stuck working together so we need to make the best of it. Tell Hale that I'll take whatever punishment he deems fit for my actions, but right now this conversation is over."

Walking away from the shifter and pushing her way through the crowd to get to Kenzi, Tamsin lunged at the brunette to grab her arm.

"Don't, Bo!" Kenzi yanked her arm back and wheeled around with anger flashing in her eyes. "Oh, it's you." She sighed. "What do you want, Tamsin?"

Tamsin searched Kenzi's face. "What's wrong?"

Kenzi raised a brow. "Oh, I don't know. I'm about to basically hand myself over to a terrifying fae, my best friend is an asshole, and you just signed your execution. What the hell were you thinking, Tamsin?" She smacked the Valkyrie on the arm. "Are you an idiot?" She smacked her again.

"Whoa." Tamsin grabbed the girl's hands so she would stop hitting her. "Kenzi, stop."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kenzi yelled. "I'm so tired of everyone telling me what to do." Her voice dropped in defeat.

Grabbing Kenzi by the shoulders, she made Kenzi make eye contact. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." She said confidently.

"You don't know that." Kenzi whispered, breaking eye contact.

"Yes I do. I already told you I won't let anything happen to you." Tamsin sent Kenzi a small smile. "Come on, let me take you home."

"Okay." Kenzi nodded with a resigned sigh.

* * *

><p>The ride to the crack shack was filled with silence, both women lost in their thoughts. Nothing was said until they pulled up outside the building, both unmoving as they stared straight ahead.<p>

"Do you, umm…" Kenzi started and cleared her throat. "Do you want to come up?"

Tamsin sighed. "I'm not sure that's the best idea. I'm sure Bo will be coming home to check on you, and I really don't have the patience for any more confrontations today."

"Okay." Kenzi said softly, nodding in understanding and made a move to get out of the truck.

"If you need me, call me." Tamsin added in a hurry before Kenzi could shut the door.

"Thanks." Kenzi smiled and shut the door, disappearing in the darkness.

Tamsin sighed and sat there for a moment, watching the door where Kenzi had disappeared. Huffing out a frustrated breath, the Valkyrie made her way to the gym to go let out some of her aggression on a punching bag.

* * *

><p>After Tamsin dropped her off, Kenzi strode into the clubhouse and threw her purse down on the counter with more force than necessary. Standing at the kitchen table, Kenzi put both hands on the tabletop and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Growling in frustration, she pushed off the table and made her way to the couch as she decided that killing robot zombie hookers would help her even out her emotions.<p>

Not even 15 minutes later, the door to the crack shack opened and Bo walked in hesitantly. "Kenz?" She questioned softly, not wanting to set the human off.

"Bo." Kenzi greeted flatly, not taking her eyes off the video game.

Bo deposited her knife on the counter next to Kenzi's purse and made her way to the couch. Sitting down slowly, the Succubus stared at Kenzi waiting for her to acknowledge her. Kenzi tried to ignore her for as long as she could, finally growing frustrated and throwing the controller down harshly, it landing on the floor after bouncing off of the coffee table.

"Talk." Bo immediately said, knowing this was her opening for conversation.

"There's nothing to talk about." Kenzi said stubbornly, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Obviously." Bo pursed her lips. "What was that at the Dal?"

"God, Bo. Sometimes I can't believe…" Kenzi exploded, stopping herself as she looked at the other brunette and changed her mind about telling her off. "I can't believe the shit we get ourselves into." She sighed heavily. "I'm wound up about as tight as you are when you haven't gotten succubanged in a while."

Bo rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

"Yes I do." Kenzi nodded. "If I can prevent other people from ending up two steps away from zombiefied, I'll do it. I just wish we could do it now so I don't lose my nerve."

Bo tilted her head as she studied her best friend. "What else is bothering you?"

"Don't act like you know me better than I know myself." Kenzi joked, all of a sudden feeling deflated and without the energy to continue being mad.

"That's what besties are for." Bo smiled and pulled Kenzi in for a hug. Pulling away after a moment, the Succubus affectionately pushed some of Kenzi's hair behind her ear. "If you want to talk, I'm here for you."

Kenzi was momentarily distracted when memories of Tamsin doing the same thing to her hair invaded her mind and the feelings associated with it made her breath catch. Focusing on Bo in front of her, she pushed those thoughts away and gave the other brunette a small smile. "I know." She whispered and bopped Bo on the nose lightly. "Right now, I think I just need some sleep."

Bo nodded and ruffled Kenzi's hair. "You and me both. I hate how exhausting staring at old books is." She laughed, in turn making Kenzi laugh too. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"As long as you leave the coffee making to me." Kenzi smirked.

Bo's face instantly transformed from a smile to a scowl. "I'm never going to live this down, am I."

Kenzi giggled as she kissed Bo on the cheek and made her way upstairs, hoping that a good night's sleep would help her to figure out where her head was at.

* * *

><p>The next couple days went by normally for the dynamic duo, consisting of sifting through cases by day and hanging around the clubhouse watching movies by night. Lauren had been busy at the lab over those days while Dyson and Tamsin were busy with another case, leaving Kenzi to enjoy some much needed catch-up time with Bo.<p>

Although Tamsin had been busy at work, the two women had been texting nonstop over the past few days, talking about everything and nothing and all that was in-between. Texting made it easier to open up without having to look someone in the eye as you told them stories about your past, so the two had shared many tales that they might not have been comfortable sharing otherwise.

Though they hadn't seen each other over those days, Kenzi felt her feelings growing for the older fae at a monumental pace just by communicating with her over texts. She knew that her and Tamsin's friendship was somewhat random, a factor of only being at the same place at the same time without anyone else around. She never thought that she could actually like the bitchy Valkyrie, much less crave her more and more as time went on.

"So Bo-Bo, I have a question for you." Kenzi said from her current position hanging upside down on the couch, feet crossed across the back and hair framing her head hanging off of the cushion.

"Okay?" Bo shifted her eyes from the magazine she was reading to pay attention to the Russian. "What's up?"

"Did you know you liked women before you found out about your faebilities, or was that just an added perk to your endless charms?" Kenzi pretended to be engrossed in her own magazine as she questioned the Succubus nonchalantly.

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

Kenzi held up the magazine. "Article about bi-sexuality." She said simply.

Bo folded her magazine up and tossed it on the coffee table, falling back into the cushions with a thoughtful look. "I've never really thought about it much. I guess I never really decided I needed to put a label on it." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Kenzi tossed her own magazine aside, turning her full attention to Bo.

"It's never been about if someone is a guy or a girl, it's always just been about attraction. When I'm into someone, that's all that matters. Yes, that's been magnified because of my abilities, but I guess in a sense that's how I always viewed it."

"So you fall for the person, not the gender." Kenzi said softly, her mind going a mile a minute as the image of a certain bad ass blonde formed in her head. Without thinking, she rubbed the rash on her arm that had been progressively been getting worse over the past few days.

"Exactly. People are people. Why does gender have to play a role?" Bo squinted at Kenzi. "Why are you so interested? And do you still have that rash?" She looked at the human in concern as she watched her rub her arm.

"It was just a simple question. With how many different labels people put on themselves and others, I wanted to get the master of sex's opinion." Kenzi ignored the inquiry about her rash and sat up quickly, immediately putting her hand to her head. "Head rush." She groaned.

Bo laughed as her phone beeped, signaling a text message. Grabbing the phone off the table, Bo smiled as she smacked Kenzi's leg. "Everyone is meeting at the Dal before we go Wendigo hunting. You ready for this?"

"If I die, I'm so coming back and haunting your asses." Kenzi pouted and hopped up to get dressed, secretly relieved the previous conversation had ended.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Bo and Kenzi entered the Dal, arms around each other and laughing. Stopping to take a look around, they saw Trick behind the bar, Hale and Lauren deep in conversation at the end of the bar, and Dyson and Tamsin playing pool. Both rolling their eyes at the predictability of their friends, they untangled themselves from each other and made their way to Trick.<p>

"What's shaking, Gramps?" Kenzi smiled as she climbed onto a bar stool and leaned over the bar to grab a fry off of a plate in front of Trick.

Trick smacked Kenzi's hand away with a frown. "That is a customer's food, Kenzi."

"So?" Kenzi raised a challenging eyebrow. "Pour us a round, Trickster!" She smacked the bar top with her hand.

Bo shook her head with a laugh. "How's it going, Trick?"

"Just the usual, as you can see." Trick smiled at his granddaughter. "Nothing new on this front. Are you two ready for tonight?"

"If by ready you mean ready for this to be over, then yes." Bo chuckled

"Right, like your job is so hard tonight! I'm the one that's going to have to lure this thing." Kenzi pouted.

"You'll be fine. You have the fae Avengers to back you up." Lauren spoke up from behind the two women with a smile in her voice.

Bo turned around with a megawatt smile as she grabbed the doctor and gave her a soft kiss. "I've missed you these past couple days." She whispered against Lauren's lips.

"I've missed you too." Lauren said as she kissed the Succubus again, this time the kiss lingering a little longer.

"While I appreciate how much you two have missed each other over the whole two days you didn't get to see each other, this is really not what I wanted to watch in my last moments of living." Kenzi sighed dramatically.

"This is not something I wanted to watch ever." Tamsin came up next to Kenzi and scrunched her nose at the sight of the two women still locked in their embrace.

Kenzi spun around and felt a sense of peace being so close to the Valkyrie. "Hey." She smiled shyly at the blonde.

"Hey." Tamsin smiled cheekily. "Yo, love-birds. Let's get this show on the road!" Tamsin smacked the bar to get Bo and Lauren's attention.

Bo broke away from the doctor and turned to glare at Tamsin. "Do you always have to be you?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Most people find it charming."

Bo rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on, let's go over this plan again." She looked to Trick who nodded in understanding and led the way to his lair.

* * *

><p>Once they had made it downstairs, everyone settled in to discuss their plans. Bo and Lauren shared one of Trick's couches while Tamsin leaned against one of the bookshelves, Dyson and Hale went to Trick's table to look over the information they had on Wendigo's one last time, and Kenzi paced back and forth across the room muttering to herself in Russian.<p>

Their plan was to infiltrate one of the popular Dark clubs close to the condemned building where they found the dumpsite of bodies. Kenzi would go in as the bait, two of the others also going in but keeping watch from a distance. They wanted to make it seem as though Kenzi was there by herself in order to make her more approachable.

"Okay, now that we're all here." Trick walked down the stairs with two vials in his hands. Pausing to watch Kenzi in concern, Trick took a step in her path so that she'd have to stop pacing. "Kenzi, you're going to be okay."

Kenzi stared down at the older man and folded her arms against her chest to comfort herself. "If I lose a limb, you owe me complete access to your top shelf shit. On my free bar tab."

"You have a free bar tab?" Tamsin inquired, arching a brow at the Kenzi. "Good to know."

Trick shot Tamsin an exasperated look and turned to smile at Kenzi. "I promise." He chuckled. Holding out the two vials, he handed them to her. "The blue mixture is for you to drink. It'll make your blood more appealing to the Wendigo, hopefully making you his target tonight."

Kenzi gingerly held up the vial to examine the liquid. "Great." She muttered sarcastically. "And the other one?"

"If someone approaches you at the club and seems overeager, you need to slip this in his drink. It will take about 10 minutes to fully work, forcing him to mutate into his true form." Trick explained.

"Which means once you put this in his drink, you have 10 minutes to make it out to the alley and hope he follows you." Dyson spoke up.

Kenzi whined dramatically and made her way to the empty couch, heavily sitting down. "Guys, this sucks."

"Dyson and I will be inside the club with you." Bo spoke up. "Tamsin will be waiting outside in the alley, and once you head out there Dyson and I will sneak out there too."

"Wait a second." Tamsin interjected. "How is that going to work? Dyson is Light. There's no way people will overlook that, even if the Morrigan is behind this take down. It would be better if I went into the club with you and Dyson waited in the alley."

"Tamsin's right." Dyson turned around to stand next to Trick. "I can also smell if it's fae or not before he transforms, which means that we might be able to get you out of the way faster, Kenz."

"Great." Kenzi jumped in, feeling better that Tamsin would be inside the club with her.

"Since I have no business being in Dark territory and Lauren doesn't either, we'll be in the car at the end of the alley in case we're needed." Hale said.

The group fell into silence and all looked to Kenzi. Making eye contact with all of them, she uncorked the vial and gave it a disgusted look. "Here we go." She drank the potion, making a face after swallowing it. "Oh ew. Trickster, you couldn't have made it taste better than one of Dyson's sweaty gym socks?"

* * *

><p>Figuring that it was still too early to head to the club, the group decided to hang around the Dal for a couple drinks to kill some time. Bo and Lauren sat at the bar in their own little world while the rest of the group hung out around the pool tables. Dyson and Hale were in the midst of a game while Kenzi and Tamsin sat at one of the tables next to the boys.<p>

Kenzi stared at her beer bottle, picking at the label nervously as Tamsin sat quietly and watched her. After a while, Tamsin sighed and leaned closer to Kenzi.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Tamsin asked gently.

Kenzi bit her lip and glanced up at the Valkyrie before turning her attention back to her bottle. "I just want to get this over with."

"Hey." Tamsin reached her hand out, hesitating for a moment before putting her hand over Kenzi's to still her actions. "I've got you." She smiled.

Kenzi pushed her chair back and stood up, effectively making Tamsin's outstretched hand fall onto the table at the sudden movement. "I need some air." She stated before walking towards the back door.

Tamsin closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to watch Dyson and Hale play pool. After a few minutes she looked around to see if Kenzi had snuck back in without her knowing and she realized that the Russian was nowhere in the bar. Feeling her protective nature kick in, she informed the boys she'd be right back and made her way to the door to follow Kenzi.

Walking outside, Tamsin saw Kenzi pacing back and forth talking to herself again. Leaning against the wall with a smirk, the blonde chuckled as Kenzi threw her hands in the air and her muttering got louder.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were a crazy person." Tamsin finally spoke up.

Kenzi jumped at the sound of Tamsin's voice and narrowed her eyes at the Dark fae. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a crazy person's rambling?"

Tamsin chuckled and pushed herself off of the wall to approach the human. "Your incessant pacing isn't going to make time go by any faster, you know."

"It's a thing." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Moving around keeps me calm. Otherwise I fidget like a kid who's had too much sugar."

"That's not normal for you? Could have fooled me." Tamsin grinned and playfully punched Kenzi's shoulder.

Arching a brow, Kenzi punched Tamsin back with more force than necessary. "Dick."

"Ow!" Tamsin put a hand to her shoulder dramatically. "You sure pack a punch for how little you are." She joked playfully.

Kenzi cracked a genuine smile before pushing Tamsin back. "I guess we should check and see if everyone is ready." She made it to the door before Tamsin grabbed ahold of her arm, stopping her from going inside.

"Wait. Kenzi…" Tamsin looked at the ground as Kenzi turned around, taking a deep breath before making eye contact. "I don't want you to be nervous."

Kenzi tried to fight the smile at how adorable Tamsin was being before she took a hesitant step forward. "I feel better knowing you'll be there." She admitted, reaching forward and playing with the zipper of Tamsin's open jacket absentmindedly, her heart hammering in her chest.

The women were silent for a moment before Tamsin reached down to grab Kenzi's hand, holding it gently in her own. Both women looked at their hands before looking at each other, searching each other's eyes.

They moved in unison, Kenzi grabbing the lapels of Tamsin's jacket pulling her closer while Tamsin shoved her against the wall, their lips meeting as their bodies crashed together. Kenzi's hands went to Tamsin's hair as she fisted the blonde locks, Tamsin gently nibbling on Kenzi's bottom lip and pushing her body further against the wall to get closer. Moaning at the sensation, Kenzi opened her mouth and met Tamsin's tongue with her own, practically melting against the older fae at the first taste of her.

Breaking away from each other's lips when breathing became a necessity, Tamsin bent her head down to kiss Kenzi's neck, earning a sharp gasp from the smaller woman. At the feeling of Tamsin's tongue swirling around her pulse point, Kenzi pulled on the Valkyrie's hair to bring their lips back together, needing to feel her lips against hers again. Tamsin groaned and slipped her leg in between Kenzi's, immediately pushing upwards to cause friction.

Kenzi broke away from the kiss and released another loud moan, grinding down on Tamsin's thigh as her head fell back against the wall and she gasped for air.

The sound of something against the door next to them caused the two women to pull apart, panting as they stared at one another.

Kenzi put a hand to her lips feeling the lingering tingling sensation that their make out had caused. Laughing, she smirked at Tamsin. "That was…" She trailed off and shook her head.

"Yeah." Tamsin ran a hand through her hair, returning Kenzi's smirk. "Damn."

Kenzi leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Tamsin's lips. "We should probably get back inside." She said softly.

"Okay." Tamsin nodded, biting her own lip around a shy smile before going to open the door for the Russian.

"My my, Valkyrie. Who knew you were so chivalrous." Kenzi batter her eyelashes playfully.

"Don't get used to it, pipsqueak." Tamsin chuckled and shoved Kenzi through the door with an eye roll.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your continued support and reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and hopefully this chapter is a good follow up! There were some questions in the reviews about the last chapter, and hopefully this chapter answers some of them. I really do appreciate all of you, so expect PM's throughout the week if you've left a review so I can personally thank you for everything you all have so wonderfully written to me!**

**This ride is really only just beginning, so any opinions, comments, or suggestions are greatly appreciated. **

* * *

><p>Taking two cars to the club, Dyson, Lauren, and Hale rode in one car so they could pull right into the alley behind the bar leaving Kenzi, Bo, and Tamsin to ride together in the other car. The ride was silent between the three with Bo driving, Kenzi in the passenger seat, and Tamsin in the back. Kenzi fidgeted in her seat on the ride there, having a bad feeling about what they were about to do. Without even thinking about it, Kenzi twisted her arm and pushed it between the seat and the door into the backseat. Warm fingers met her own, and she smiled as Tamsin alternated between tapping out a soothing rhythm and locking their fingers together.<p>

Pulling up to the club, Bo shut off the car and turned to look at Kenzi. Kenzi squeezed Tamsin's fingers one last time before subtly pulling her arm back in front of her and nodded to Bo.

"You go in and we'll follow in a few minutes." Bo instructed. "Go right to the bar that way we know where to find you when we get in."

"Got it." Kenzi opened her door and checked her arm warmer for where she had hidden the other vial. "Alright ladies. Here we go." She got out of the car and started walking up to the club.

Tamsin and Bo watched as Kenzi made it inside before Tamsin looked at her watch to start the countdown for when they needed to follow. Bo turned around in her seat to study the blonde.

"Why are you staring at me?" Tamsin looked up to make eye contact with the Succubus, keeping her features neutral.

"Can I ask you something?"

Tamsin arched a brow. "You have 5 minutes to ask whatever you want before we go in. Not that I'll answer."

Bo chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "What are you doing with Kenzi?"

Tamsin scoffed. "What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"I just want to make sure that your hate for me isn't going to end up hurting her. I need to know that you aren't using her to get to me."

"'Whatever I'm doing'" Tamsin used air quotes to mock Bo, "with Kenzi has nothing to do with you, Succulette. Don't think so highly of yourself." She rolled her eyes.

"If you fuck her over…" Bo trailed off, her eyes flashing blue.

"Yeah, yeah." Tamsin leaned over the seat to open the door and then pushed the seat forward to get out. "Time to follow the midget."

* * *

><p>Once Kenzi had made it inside the club, she was immediately hit with flashing lights, bass pounding music, and a mass of bodies everywhere. Wondering if their plan was going to work with how packed the club was, she fought her way through the crowd to the bar. Leaning against the sticky surface, Kenzi waited for the bartender to notice her to order a shot. If she was going to be fae bait, no one ever said she had to do it sober.<p>

Once she had taken her shot, she turned around and propped an arm up on the bar behind her to survey the crowd, keeping an eye out for Bo and Tamsin. Looking around, she noticed a few guys checking her out, but no one made a move to come and talk to her. Kenzi rolled her eyes when a guy winked at her as he was being dragged behind an irritated woman. A few moments later, her focus was drawn to a tall blonde and she couldn't help but smirk when she realized it was Tamsin, Bo trailing behind her.

Kenzi and Tamsin made eye contact and Tamsin sent a wink towards the human as she and Bo made their way to the side bar to blend in with everyone else.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A handsome guy leaned against the bar next to Kenzi.

Kenzi plastered a wide smile on her face and mentally prepared herself. "That depends on if you can guess what I'm drinking." She flirted.

The guy smiled and stepped back to put on a show of inspecting Kenzi, looking her up and down and making Kenzi internally cringe. "I would say… A Long Island." He smiled triumphantly.

Kenzi clapped her hands. "You are…. Right on the money!" She tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"I knew it!" The guy stuck his hand out. "I'm Edward."

"Do you sparkle in the sun, Edward?" Kenzi blurted, unable to help herself.

"Uhh…" Edward furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Never mind." Kenzi winced and waved a dismissive hand. "So about that drink."

"Absolutely." Edward jumped slightly and pulled out his phone that had been in his pocket. "I'm sorry, it's work." He sighed loudly. "I'll be right back."

"Whatever." Kenzi shrugged as he turned and walked away.

Rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time since she entered the club, she leaned back on the bar and tapped her fingers impatiently, sneaking a glance at Tamsin and Bo to see them bickering over their beers.

"You seem more like a whiskey girl to me." A voice at Kenzi's side startled her. Tilting her head to look at the woman that had appeared beside her, Kenzi furrowed her brows when she saw the predatory smile on the tall brunette's face.

"You'd be correct." Kenzi said offhandedly, turning her attention back to the crowd.

"So what are you doing here all alone? This bar has been known for some… Rowdy behavior." The woman leaned closer to Kenzi, her smile widening. "Seems a little risky if you ask me."

Kenzi's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. The Wendigo wasn't a man they were looking for, it was a woman. Mentally cursing that she hadn't considered that, she turned to smile at the other woman. "Well," She leaned over to whisper in the brunette's ear, "A little risk keeps thing exciting."

The woman stuck her hand out to Kenzi. "I'm Wendy."

Kenzi had to bite her lip so that the laugh didn't escape at the woman's name, hoping that it came off sexy instead of awkward. "I'm Toni." Not wanting to reveal her real name, she reverted back to her favorite alias. Briefly thinking that this was way too easy, Kenzi brushed it off and steeled herself for flirting she knew she was going to have to do.

"Sexy name for a sexy girl." Wendy put her hand on Kenzi's arm. "So, Toni, can I buy you a drink?"

* * *

><p>At the other bar, Tamsin and Bo sipped on their beer bottles in silence after realizing they couldn't hold a civil conversation and watched in confusion as Kenzi talked up the woman next to her.<p>

"What the hell is she doing?" Tamsin muttered, trying to ignore the slight feeling of jealousy in seeing Kenzi getting cozy with another woman.

"I have no idea." Bo admitted, concerned with the turn the night had taken. "She's not going to be able to catch the Wendigo's attention if she keeps acting like that with her. Which is weird all in itself." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Shit." Tamsin looked around, trying to find a way to get Kenzi's attention. "Dance with me." She demanded.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Bo looked at Tamsin incredulously.

"No, but I'll make sure you do if you don't listen to me." Tamsin hissed and grabbed Bo's arm, dragging her in the direction of the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Knowing that she was taking a huge risk and hoping it didn't bite her in the ass, Kenzi signaled the bartender. "I happen to like how <em>dark<em> this club is."

Wendy searched Kenzi's eyes before her lips tugged upwards. "Quite dangerous for you to be here alone then. This really isn't a safe place for your kind."

"My kind?" Kenzi squinted at Wendy in a challenge.

"Being human here without an owner can get a little… Messy." Wendy leaned down to whisper.

"Like I said, I like the risk." Kenzi was suddenly distracted by Tamsin dragging Bo past her and onto the dance floor.

Trying to hide her shock, she gave Tamsin a 'what the hell' look while putting her arm around Wendy to keep her oblivious to what was going on. Tamsin mouthed 'bathroom' and pointed in the direction of the restrooms. Kenzi subtly nodded and pulled Wendy closer.

"You know what? How about you order us shots. I have to use the restroom, but I'll be right back. I expect you to still be here so that we can have some fun." Kenzi leaned up and placed a kiss on Wendy's neck, biting the spot gently.

Wendy's eyes lit up and the predatory smile was back. "Hurry back." She said huskily.

Kenzi winked as she walked away. Hastily making her way to the bathroom, she opened the door and was immediately yanked into a stall. Tamsin locked the stall door and turned to Kenzi with a frown, arms crossing over her chest.

"Jesus, Tam-Tam." Kenzi put a hand to her heart. "You scared the shit out of me."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tamsin growled, keeping her voice quiet in case anyone was listening.

"Um, baiting the Wendigo. What the hell else would I be doing?" Kenzi lowered her voice as well.

"Who's the brunette?" Tamsin tilted her head to scrutinize the Russian.

"Her name is Wendy." Kenzi narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Think about that for a moment." Tamsin looked at Kenzi with confusion before her eyes went wide. "There you go." Kenzi shook her head with a laugh at Tamsin's surprised expression.

"Holy shit. It's a woman?" Tamsin chuckled. "Pretty sure none of us were expecting that."

"You're telling me." Kenzi sighed and studied the Valkyrie. "Dude, were you jealous?"

"No." Tamsin narrowed her eyes at the human.

Kenzi grinned and walked right up to the blonde. "Don't be." She whispered in her ear and then grabbed the back of her neck, kissing her as she reached behind her with her other hand to unlock the door. Kenzi only smirked as she broke the kiss and slipped out of the stall.

Tamsin laughed and shook her head as she made her way out of the bathroom to fill Bo in on what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Did you get us shots?" Kenzi wrapped an arm around Wendy's waist to let her know she was back.<p>

The woman twisted around to hand Kenzi a shot. "Of course I did." She glanced at Kenzi's lips before looking back into her eyes. "Cheers." She tapped her shot against Kenzi's before downing it.

Kenzi coughed after the shot slid down her throat and stared at the shot glass bewildered. "Shit. What was that?"

"Don't worry about that. It's my own little concoction." Wendy pulled Kenzi close and looked around the club. "So do you dance, Toni?"

"Let's do it." Kenzi smirked. "One more drink before we go out there?"

Wendy shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Kenzi waved her hand for another round and subtly looked at Wendy out of the corner of her eye as she pushed the vial in her arm warmer up into her hand and uncorked it. Once the drinks were set down in front of her, Kenzi tipped the contents into the drink and pocketed the empty vial without Wendy noticing. Taking a relieved breath, she turned to hand the drink to the other woman.

"You know, you're incredibly beautiful." Kenzi said seductively as she took a sip of her own drink, making sure to keep the woman's attention on her and not the drink in her hand.

Wendy smirked as she downed the drink in one go. "Not as beautiful as you." She leaned down and kissed the corner of Kenzi's mouth, making the Russian stiffen in surprise. "What's wrong?" Wendy pulled back and arched a brow at the goth.

"Nothing!" Kenzi practically yelped, setting her drink down and pulling the other brunette behind her. "Let's dance!"

* * *

><p>As Tamsin found Bo on the dance floor and pulled her away from the guy she had been dancing on, she pulled her close so that she could fill her in on the current situation. Resting her hands on the Succubus' hips, she bent down to get closer to her ear.<p>

"That bitch Kenzi is talking to is the Wendigo." Tamsin said loud enough for Bo to hear but hopefully not loud enough for anyone else to overhear.

Bo looped her arms around Tamsin's neck to keep up pretenses and chuckled. "Of course it is. This would happen when Kenzi is bait. I know the situation isn't a laughing matter, but watching Kenzi try to seduce a woman is kind of funny."

"Why?" Tamsin continued to dance with Bo, turning them around so that she could keep an eye on Kenzi as she pulled Wendy onto the dance floor.

"Because Kenzi is as straight as they come. Pretty sure I'm the only woman she's even kissed." Bo explained, earning a look from the Valkyrie. "Not like that." She rolled her eyes.

"Right." Tamsin continued to watch Kenzi and couldn't help thinking that Bo would throw a shit fit if she knew about what had happened between her and Kenzi earlier that night.

"If you keep staring at her like that, that girl with her might get suspicious." Bo lightly smacked the back of Tamsin's head and gave her an innocent smile when Tamsin glared.

"We need to make sure we know when Kenzi takes her outside or this could end really badly." Tamsin explained.

"You're right." Bo nodded and moved her arms so that she could turn around, putting her back to Tamsin so that she could keep an eye on Kenzi too. Grabbing Tamsin's hands that had suddenly gone limp, Bo placed them around her waist and moved to the beat of the music.

"This is so not how I wanted to spend my night." Tamsin grumbled and scrunched her nose as Bo danced on her.

* * *

><p>When Kenzi and Wendy had made it onto the dance floor, Wendy grabbed Kenzi and pulled her close, grinding on the Russian with a smirk. Kenzi internally shivered being so close to the woman but put on a show of acting like she was enjoying it. Trying to look around to find Bo and Tamsin, Kenzi turned around in Wendy's arms so that she could spot them easier and also try to keep her face away from other brunette.<p>

Trying not to laugh out loud when she spotted the other two fae, Kenzi couldn't help the amused smile at seeing her best friend grinding on an unimpressed Tamsin. Making eye contact with the blonde, Kenzi smirked and arched a brow. Tamsin rolled her eyes and glared at the back of Bo's head. Kenzi looked to Bo next and received a shit-eating grin in return as if Bo knew how uncomfortable she was making the detective behind her and was enjoying every second of it.

Tamsin pointed to her watch and Kenzi nodded subtly, turning back around to face Wendy. "What do you say we get out of here? I could use some fresh air."

"Fresh air is good." Wendy agreed huskily, allowing Kenzi to drag her through the club to the exit.

Once they made it outside, Kenzi pulled Wendy around the corner into the alleyway. Wendy immediately pinned the smaller girl against the wall and went in for a kiss. Kenzi ducked her head to avoid the kiss and went for Wendy's throat, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the woman's neck.

"My place is right around the corner." Wendy moaned, pressing her body into Kenzi's.

"What's wrong with right here?" Kenzi asked, hoping that this whole thing would be over soon. Wendy suddenly gasped and stepped away from Kenzi, holding her stomach. "Dude, are you okay?" Kenzi pushed off the wall so that she had room to run if need be.

"What the fuck!" Wendy groaned and collapsed onto one knee. "Did you slip me something?"

"I'm so glad I'm not the one asking that this time." Kenzi whispered to herself. Taking another step back, she didn't move her eyes from Wendy. "What's wrong?"

The slamming of a door down the alley startled both women, drawing their attention to the source. Two women poured out of the club into the alley, locked in what looked like a passionate embrace. Once Kenzi's eyes had focused enough to make out details, her mouth dropped open when she realized it was Bo and Tamsin.

"Seriously?" Kenzi blurted loudly, jealousy taking over the rational part of her brain. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She yelled, making a move towards the women.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" A low voice snarled in Kenzi's ear, jerking her back to reality.

A sudden pain in her arm made Kenzi cringe. Looking down, she saw claws digging into her skin before her eyes trailed up to be met with the sight of blood red eyes and a grinning Edward.

"What the fae?!" Kenzi gasped as she glanced at where Wendy had last been to see the woman passed out on the ground. Realizing that she had been wrong about Wendy being the fae they were looking for, she turned back to Edward to see him baring his very large and very scary teeth as the grip on her arm tightened. "Mother-"

"Kenzi, run!" Dyson's voice rang out as he rushed towards the Russian.

Kenzi was rooted to her spot in fear, unable to move as the creature leaned towards her with his open mouth. "Oh balls." She whispered to herself before she tried to wrestle her arm away from the fae. Finally breaking free, Kenzi didn't have time to back away before claws made a gash across her stomach, making her drop to the floor in anguish.

A loud growl came from behind Kenzi before Dyson jumped over her and tackled Edward. Wincing as she pushed herself up to crawl away, Kenzi had to put a hand over her mouth to hold back the vomit at the pain in her stomach.

Two sets of hands grabbed both of Kenzi's arms and lifted her up, dragging her away from the fight happening not five feet in front of her. Kenzi yelped in pain and tried to fight her way out of Bo and Tamsin's grasp so that she could find her own footing. Once she broke away from them, she looked down as she pulled away the hand that had been holding her stomach and instantly felt dizzy as she saw the amount of blood there.

"Kenzi!" Bo put her hands on Kenzi's shoulders and crouched down to look into her eyes as Tamsin held her up after she faltered. "Shit. Kenz. Hold on. Hold on, okay?" She tried to hide the panic in her voice and lifted Kenzi's shirt up to assess the damage. "Tamsin. We need to get her to Lauren." She met Tamsin's eyes, the fear clearly evident in her own eyes.

A load roar caught the attention of the two fae and Bo whirled around to see Dyson on the ground, Edward gaining the upper hand.

"Go help Dyson." Tamsin ordered Bo as she bent down to loop her arm under Kenzi's legs, lifting her up and holding the smaller girl against her. "I'll get her to Lauren."

Bo hesitated for only a moment before she ran off to help Dyson and Tamsin turned around to run down the alley to where Hale and Lauren were supposed to be parked. As soon as Tamsin came into view, Lauren immediately got out of the car to rush over to them.

"What happened?" Lauren exclaimed as she reached them, noticing the blood covering both women.

"Claws." Kenzi gasped, grabbing a fistful of Tamsin's shirt and holding on tightly.

"Get her in the car." Lauren instructed and opened the back door for Tamsin to get Kenzi inside.

"Where are Bo and Dyson?" Hale asked, trying not to panic at the sight of the young human.

"Fighting the Wendigo." Tamsin didn't take her eyes off of Kenzi as she sat down, keeping the girl on her lap. "Hale, go help them. Please."

Hale didn't waste any time hopping out of the car, knowing that Tamsin wouldn't have said please if it wasn't serious.

"Lauren, what can I do?" Tamsin took in Kenzi's paled features and noticed the grip on her shirt was getting weaker.

Lauren got in on the other side of the car and tried to pull Kenzi away from the Valkyrie. "I need her to lie back so I can look at the extent of her injuries. Kenzi, I need you to let go of Tamsin and let me look at you." She said softly, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"No." Kenzi cried, burrowing further into Tamsin's embrace.

"Kenz." Tamsin ran her fingers through dark brunette locks. "Lauren needs to look at your stomach."

Kenzi lifted her head to look Tamsin in the eye and saw the worry reflected in the way Tamsin's brow furrowed. Putting a hand to Tamsin's cheek, Kenzi nodded. "Don't leave me."

"I'm right here." Tamsin laid Kenzi down against the backseat.

Lauren smiled gently at Tamsin and reached for the scissors in her bag to cut open Kenzi's shirt. Inspecting the gashes, Lauren handed Tamsin gauze pads. "Keep pressure on the wound. We need to get her to the lab."

"You ruined my favorite shirt, Hotpants." Kenzi moaned as Lauren discarded the shirt onto the floorboard.

"I'll buy you a new one." Lauren smiled fondly at the younger girl.

"Kenzi!" Bo called out as she rounded the corner, her eyes still blue from the fight. Skidding to a halt outside the car, she poked her head inside over Lauren's shoulder. "Kenz, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Bo-Bo." Kenzi weakly waved a dismissive hand. "I am pissed that you were making out with my girl though." She frowned before losing consciousness.

Lauren tilted her head as she narrowed her eyes at Bo. "Excuse me?"

Bo eyes flashed even bluer as she stared at Tamsin. "Her girl?"

Tamsin shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Come on, people. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Lauren looked between Bo and Kenzi. "Bo, can you breathe chi back into her to heal the wound?"

Bo nodded quickly and Lauren got out of the car to let Bo closer to Kenzi. Bo softly placed a hand on Kenzi's cheek and leaned down, pushing her chi into her. When she pulled back, she concentrated on her best friend to see if she would gain consciousness.

"It's not working." Bo growled when nothing happened. "I need more chi."

"Take mine." Tamsin volunteered without a second thought, becoming increasingly worried at Kenzi's unconsciousness. Bo glared at Tamsin, earning an exasperated sigh from the Dark fae. "Take it! Kenzi needs it."

"Fine." Bo frowned as she leaned over the seat towards Tamsin, being face palmed before she could get close.

"I know you can take chi without any physical contact, so if you want to keep all of your limbs you'll keep your lips as far away from mine as possible." Tamsin said sternly.

Bo only smacked Tamsin's hand away and grabbed her by the back of the head. Getting as close as she could, she started to siphon Tamsin's chi. Pulling away only after Tamsin shoved her, Bo's eyes flashed a bright blue and she gasped.

"Oh wow." Bo stared at Tamsin, her jaw dropped. "Holy… What the hell was that?"

"Bo!" Lauren cut in. "Kenzi. Now."

Bo nodded and leaned down to the smaller girl, pushing the chi into her. Kenzi suddenly coughed and tried to sit up, being stopped by Bo's hand on her shoulder. "Relax. You're going to be okay." Bo smiled.

Kenzi scrunched her nose at her best friend. "Did you just make out with me while I was unconscious? I feel so violated."

Tamsin laughed. "Sure sounds like she's going to be okay."

Kenzi propped herself up on her elbows to glare at the Valkyrie. "You, on the other hand, are in for a world of hurt."

"Kenzi-"

Tamsin was interrupted as the wound on Kenzi's stomach opened back up, making the goth cry out in pain and fall back onto the seat. "Oh my God. It hurts so bad!" She gasped before losing consciousness again.

"Bo, we need to go." Lauren practically yanked Bo out of the backseat so that she could sit next to Kenzi again and try to provide as much care as she possible without her lab equipment.

Bo hopped into the front seat and started the car, throwing it into drive. Turning around before taking off, she pointed at Tamsin. "You and I are not done." She spat.

"Yeah, I think we are." Tamsin snarled

"Actually, I would love to know what caused this to start in the first place." Lauren chimed in, glaring between Bo and Tamsin. "Later though. We need to get to the lab."

"Calm down, Doc." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened. Our distraction tactic obviously backfired. We had the wrong target. That guy came out of nowhere." The blonde felt her anger flare up. "We should have been able to stop it before anything happened."

Bo tore out of the alleyway onto the main road, narrowly avoiding another car in her haste. Laying on the horn, Bo swerved to avoid an accident and cursed under her breath.

"It would be nice to get to Lauren's alive, Succubitch." Tamsin grit out, looking at Kenzi to make sure the jolt didn't hurt her further.

"Sorry!" Bo winced and checked the rearview mirror on the three in the backseat. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Lauren reached into her bag and pulled out fresh gauze pads and began to hold pressure again. "The bleeding isn't slowing down." She looked at Tamsin. "What did she drink tonight?"

Tamsin shook her head. "I only saw her drink one drink."

"And a shot." Bo said from the front, eyes determined and focused on the road.

"What are you thinking, Lauren?" Tamsin asked, unable to read the look on the doctor's face.

"I won't know until I get to the lab." Lauren frowned.

"Do you think Kenzi was drugged?" Bo couldn't hide the anger from her voice at the thought. "Right under our fucking noses?"

"That guy wasn't anywhere near her drinks." Tamsin closed her eyes as she thought back through the events of the night. Kenzi moaned loudly in obvious pain, and Tamsin couldn't help but wince at the sound. "We should have never used Kenzi as bait." Tamsin punched the door panel next to her. "She should have never gone into that bar."

"If I recall, wasn't it your fucking idea in the first place?" Bo spat in frustration.

"Actually, Miss High and Mighty, it was a joint decision." Tamsin's hands clenched into fists, her anger growing. "And if I'm not mistaken, it's both our fault that this happened. Don't pin this on me to relieve your own guilt."

"Enough!" Lauren yelled, fed up with the women constantly at each other's throats. "Kenzi is going to bleed out at this rate. If you two could get over yourselves for one fucking minute, there are more important things to be concerned with right now than your childish hatred for each other." Taking a deep breath to even out her own emotions, Lauren grabbed Tamsin's hand to replace her own to hold pressure on Kenzi's wound. "Keep pressure on that." She leaned down to search through her bag.

Silence fell over the car, only being broken by Kenzi's pained moans. Bo gripped the wheel tight as she sped up, Tamsin kept pressure on Kenzi's stomach and stared at the smaller girl in concern, while Lauren sat back up with a syringe in her hand.

"What is that?" Tamsin asked as she watched Lauren.

"It's an antifibrinolytic." Lauren leaned over to inject Kenzi with the drug. "It should help reduce the bleeding. Bo, how far away are we? I need to monitor her as soon as possible."

"Five minutes." Bo answered and sped up.

"Good." Lauren nodded and sat back, running her hand through Kenzi's hair.

"She still out?" Bo sighed as she glanced at the backseat through the mirror.

"Yeah." Tamsin answered quietly and tried to fight the growing worry at Kenzi's current state, her eyes not leaving the Russian.

Lauren watched Tamsin's rare moment of vulnerability and couldn't fight the smile from appearing. She had her suspicions about Kenzi's feelings for Tamsin after their conversation about sexuality, and those suspicions had only deepened after Kenzi's outburst at the Dal, but the recent events of the night basically confirmed those suspicions. Lauren was only slightly surprised when she realized that those feelings might be returned by the Valkyrie if the genuine look of concern was anything to go by.

"She's going to be okay." Lauren reassured the Dark fae.

Tamsin's head snapped up to look at the doctor. "She's going to kick our asses for letting this happen."

Lauren chuckled. "You're probably right."

Bo slammed the brakes on and cut the engine. "We're here." She hopped out of the car and rushed to open the back door. "Go get everything ready and I'll bring her in." She held her hand out to help Lauren out of the car.

"I'll get everything out of here and follow you in." Tamsin said as Bo leaned into the car to gently pick the small girl up.

Bo smiled genuinely at Tamsin. "Thank you."

Tamsin only nodded as Bo lifted Kenzi out of the car and rushed her inside, the Valkyrie's eyes following them until they were out of sight. Exhaling loudly, Tamsin gathered all of Lauren's supplies scattered about and made her way inside also.

* * *

><p>An hour later found Tamsin, Bo, Hale, and Dyson all spread out around the lab waiting for Lauren to come out and give them some type of news. Dyson and Hale had arrived shortly after the girls had in Bo's car, rushing inside to find out what was going on. The four fae has started becoming restless when there was no word, all fidgeting about in their seats. Some of the techs kept giving Tamsin odd looks, quickly rushing away when she would glare at them.<p>

"What is taking so damn long?" Tamsin finally exploded, standing up and pacing the floor. "Someone should have come out to give us some kind of update by now."

"Calm down, partner." Dyson looked around and noticed the techs all staring at the Valkyrie. "You're scaring all the Light techs."

"Am I?" Tamsin smiled evilly, walking up to one of the guys and grabbing him by the collar. "Instead of you staring at me, why don't you go in there and find out some information for us?" She shoved the terrified tech away and watched him scurry into the room Lauren was in.

"Tamsin." Hale sighed. "Please behave yourself."

Tamsin arched a brow. "Am I not?"

Dyson stood up and walked up to Tamsin. "Kenzi is a fighter."

Tamsin growled and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I promised her, Dyson. I promised her that she would be okay." She took a deep breath and turned away from the shifter to go to the coffee pot in the corner of the room.

Bo stared at the Valkyrie in shock as she watched her prepare a cup of coffee, unable to dwell on what she had witnessed as Lauren appeared in the doorway. Everyone rushed up to her expectantly and Lauren sent them all a tired smile and ran a hand through her hair.

"Kenzi is fine. The Wendigo must have had something in its claws that made the wound continue to bleed, but we got it stopped and got the wound sewed up. She's resting, but there shouldn't be any lasting effects."

Bo smiled as she grabbed Lauren and kissed her. "Thank you." She laughed and kissed her again. "Thank you, Lauren."

The other three breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at each other.

"Can we see her?" Hale asked, voicing what everyone was thinking.

Lauren nodded. "She's in and out of consciousness, but you're more than welcome to go in there for a little."

Bo, Dyson, and Hale immediately made their way into the room while Tamsin hung back, sipping her coffee and looking at the ground.

Lauren tilted her head as she watched the other blonde. "Tamsin? You can go in there too, you know."

"I know." Tamsin nodded once, not making eye contact. "I figured I'd give them some time with her first."

"I'm sure Kenzi would be happy to know you're there as well." Lauren took a step closer to the Valkyrie.

Tamsin finally looked up at the doctor. "I'll be right in."

"Okay." Lauren smiled before turning around to join the others in the room.

Tamsin sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep breath. The guilt she felt over letting the tiny human get hurt was something that she wanted to get under control before seeing Kenzi. She was still struggling with how to process these new feelings that kept creeping up on her and everything that had happened that night was sending her in a tailspin.

* * *

><p>Inside Kenzi's room, the group was gathered around Kenzi's bed, watching the human snore in her sleep.<p>

"Does she always snore like that?" Hale wondered, staring in amusement at Kenzi.

"You have no idea. It's like a freight train." Bo smiled endearingly at her best friend.

"I've actually had nightmares because of it." Lauren added as she walked over to Kenzi and started to check her over again.

Kenzi suddenly snorted in her sleep, making the others jump involuntarily at how loud it was. Squirming around for a moment, Kenzi slowly opened her eyes and blinked as she tried to focus. Lauren grabbed a light and started to shine it in the other human's eyes, earning a weak swat from the goth at the brightness.

"Too bright." Kenzi scrunched her nose and pouted. Bo was instantly at Kenzi's side, pushing Lauren out of the way so she could throw her arms around Kenzi's neck in a crushing hug. "Bo, I lurve you, but I can't breathe." Kenzi rasped out and patted Bo on the back.

Bo jerked up and grimaced, sitting on the bed next to the girl. "Sorry."

Kenzi gave Bo a small smile as she looked around at everyone. "Jeez people, who died?" She took in all of their somber looks and rolled her eyes. "If someone wants to make themselves useful, I would love a burger right now."

Everyone burst out laughing and Dyson came up to the bed to put a hand on Kenzi's shoulder. "Good to have you back, K-Star." He grinned at the brunette.

Kenzi returned the grin and looked around. "Where's Tamsin?" Her brow furrowed.

Bo tensed on the bed next to her and Kenzi turned to face the Succubus, narrowing her eyes. "Bo… What did you do?"

Bo scoffed. "I didn't do anything, Kenzi. She was in the waiting room with us."

"She needed a few moments." Lauren spoke up. "How bad is your pain, Kenzi?"

Kenzi shook her head. "Unless you're going to give me lots of fun drugs, I'm feeling fine. Weak, but fine." She nudged Bo. "I wasn't kidding about that burger." She gave her the best set of puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Bo chuckled and kissed the side of Kenzi's head. "One burger, coming right up." She stood up and looked at Hale and Dyson. "Gentlemen, would you like to escort me?"

Dyson and Hale followed Bo out of the room with a promise of a burger, fries, and a milkshake followed by the story of everything that had gone down with the Wendigo.

As soon as Kenzi opened her mouth to talk to Lauren who was still hanging around, Tamsin appeared in the doorway. Unable to stop the smile from appearing on her face, Kenzi tilted her head and looked at the Valkyrie. "Hey you."

"Hey." Tamsin smiled half-heartedly and slowly approached the younger girl. "I wasn't sure you'd be awake."

Lauren took the detective's entrance as her cue to leave the two alone.

"Only a pussy would let an unstoppable gash keep them down." Kenzi shrugged, scooting over on the bed to make room for the blonde.

Tamsin took the chair next to the bed instead, earning a confused look from the brunette. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Kenzi said slowly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Tamsin arched a brow. "You're the one in the hospital bed, not me."

"What happened tonight?" Kenzi questioned.

"You were wrong about that bitch being the Wendigo. The actual monster gained the upper hand, and we were too slow to get to you before you got hurt." Tamsin shrugged.

"Thank you for pointing out my incredibly wrong hunch." Kenzi snapped. "Pretty sure it became glaringly obvious when that douche took a chunk out of my stomach."

"Kenzi-"

"My hunch might have been wrong, but maybe I would have gotten away had I not been distracted by you making out with my best friend." Kenzi interrupted, her voice harsh but her eyes clearly showing her hurt.

"It wasn't-"

"No, I get it." Kenzi held a hand up. "Just another person to fall for her undeniable sex appeal."

"Jesus Christ." Tamsin groaned in frustration. "Nothing happened!"

"I know what I saw." Kenzi crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You saw what we wanted you to see." Tamsin sat forward. "We were trying to distract the bitch and get her attention off of you. That dick came out of nowhere and we were too slow to get to you before you got hurt."

Kenzi studied the blonde and tried to sit up, cringing in pain. "Ow."

Tamsin stood up and pushed Kenzi back against the pillows. "Can you sit still for one fucking minute?" She rolled her eyes. "You need to rest."

Kenzi reached up and held onto Tamsin's hand, not letting go when the Valkyrie tried to pull back. "This wasn't your fault." She said sternly.

Tamsin swallowed hard. "I promised you nothing would happen." Her voice was low, the guilt obvious no matter how much she had been trying to hide behind her bitchiness.

Kenzi yanked on Tamsin's arm, pulling her onto the bed next to her. "We all know that nothing with the fae is a guarantee. Everything ends up fucked up somehow and tonight was no different." Kenzi paused thoughtfully. "If you really feel that bad about it, there is something you can do to make it up to me so you can feel better."

"The Succubus is already getting you a burger." Tamsin cracked a smile.

Kenzi's blue eyes flashed deviously. "Kiss me." She challenged.

"Three times in one night?" Tamsin smirked. "Someone is becoming a little needy."

"What I _need_ is for you to shut the hell up and-"

Tamsin interrupted Kenzi by leaning over and capturing her lips with her own. Kenzi instantly responded with a breathy sigh, opening her mouth as Tamsin ran her tongue over her bottom lip. What started as tongues gently caressing, Kenzi tried to pull Tamsin closer as their kiss became more frantic. Not wanting to hurt the younger girl, Tamsin ended the kiss and chuckled at Kenzi's groan of disapproval.

"You're right. I feel much better." Tamsin couldn't prevent the cocky smirk from appearing.

"Yep, still an ass." Kenzi rolled her eyes at the Valkyrie.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are just incredible! Seriously, you are. : )**

**I've been dealing with research papers for school, so I'm sorry this update took so long. Those are over and done now though, so hopefully my updating will be back on track to every Wednesday. To thank you all for your patience, here's a chapter of fun. The calm before the storm, if you choose to look at it that way. I apologize in advance for any mistakes; I didn't have a lot of time to look it over before posting! **

* * *

><p>After having to stay overnight at the lab so that Lauren could monitor her and make sure that her wound would not reopen for any reason, Kenzi was up with the sun after a restless night of attempting to sleep in the unfamiliar place. Thankfully, bright and early that morning, Bo came skipping through the door with two large cups of coffee in her hands and a huge smile on her face.<p>

"I'm here with coffee and a plan to break you out of this place." Bo winked and held out one of the cups to Kenzi.

Accepting the offered cup with a squeak of excitement, Kenzi adjusted herself into a more comfortable position and took a large sniff of the coffee in her hands. "Oh God, this smells like heaven." She smiled dreamily and took a sip. "Why do you look like you just made a snack of Brad Pitt?" She wondered, arching a brow at Bo who still had a goofy smile plastered on her face.

Bo rolled her eyes. "You get to come home! I'm just happy. Is that okay with you?"

"Bo-Bo, I was only gone for a night." Kenzi pointed out with a laugh and poked Bo's side.

"I know, but that one night was enough to make me realize how damn quiet the shack is without you. It's creepy." Bo poked Kenzi back in the shoulder.

"Will you all please stop feeling guilty? It's driving me bonkers." Kenzi tried to get out of bed but realized that she was still too sore to do it alone. Dramatically throwing her arm out, she pouted at Bo. "Help."

"Hold on. Let me get Lauren." Bo gave Kenzi's outstretched hand a squeeze and started to walk out of the room.

"The big bad Succubus needs help getting her fun sized bestie out of a bed?" Kenzi called after her with a laugh, relaxing back against the pillows to wait for the couple.

Lifting her gown up, Kenzi frowned at the giant gauze pad that covered her stomach. Examining the rest of her body, she saw that she had shallow puncture wounds on one arm and a fresh gauze pad on the other. The goth's breath caught in her throat as she realized that it was covering the rash that had still not gone away.

"Bo, you can't break someone out of the hospital if she's allowed to leave." Lauren was explaining as she and Bo walked into the room, a wheelchair being pushed in front of her. "Even if she wasn't able to leave, asking her doctor to help you is not your smartest move."

"Well aren't you Dr. No Fun." Bo made a face at Lauren and made her way over to Kenzi. "Alright Kenz. Let's get you home."

"What the hell is that for?" Kenzi frowned and pointed to the wheelchair. "I can walk. In fact, I can stand all on my own too." She said stubbornly and made a move to get out of the bed, biting her lip to hold back the cry of pain. "Okay, maybe I need help with the standing up part."

Bo and Lauren were immediately at her side to slowly help her stand. Lauren reached behind her to grab the wheelchair as they helped Kenzi sit down into it.

"You're going to be really sore over the next few days, so please try to take it easy." Lauren leveled a serious look at Kenzi. Kenzi quickly averted her eyes, uncomfortable under the doctor's stare. "Hey Bo, why don't you go pull the car up?" She suggested nonchalantly.

"Okay." Bo bent down and kissed the side of Kenzi's head, earning a nose scrunch from the human as she smiled.

Once Bo had left, Kenzi absentmindedly drummed her fingers in her lap. "So Doc, by take it easy you mean I can still drink, right?" She inquired hopefully.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "How did I know that would be your biggest concern?" She chuckled. "Yes, Kenzi, you can still drink. You aren't ill."

"Perfect! Netflix marathon it is." Kenzi exclaimed happily.

"I thought you said that rash on your arm was getting better?" Lauren sat down on the bed so that she could look Kenzi in the eye.

"Oh. Yeah, that." Kenzi squirmed in the wheelchair. "It was. I guess it got agitated."

"It didn't look agitated. It looks like it's been progressively getting worse." Lauren said bluntly.

"It's fine. I forgot to put polysporen on it for a few days and it flared up. It'll be fine once I put shit on it." Kenzi waved a dismissive hand. "You want to come over for movies tonight?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Lauren sighed and pulled a tube out of her lab coat. "Put this on it twice a day. If it doesn't get better, I want to run some tests. Bo said you don't know where you got it, so if it gets worse I need to find out what it's from." She gave the tube to the brunette. "And to answer your question, yes. I'll bring the snacks."

"You are a goddess." Kenzi bowed down to Lauren.

"How many people should I bring snacks for?" Lauren asked as she smirked at Kenzi.

"Umm… Me, you, and Bo?" Kenzi's forehead crinkled in confusion.

"I wasn't sure if someone else would be joining us." Lauren prodded, her smirk getting bigger. "Say, a certain bitchy-"

"Did someone order curbside pickup for my best friend?" Bo interrupted her girlfriend as she walked back into the room.

"Bo-Bo, I swear that if you don't stop treating me like a child I will personally hire fae to chase you around this crazy town." Kenzi threatened and pointed at the Succubus, trying to hide the relief at the woman's entrance. "Every time you overcompensate for your stupid guilt, you will owe me a bottle of expensive liquor."

"In that case, I'll meet you at the car." Bo stuck her tongue out at the goth and turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Kenzi yelled. "You can at least get me home first!"

"You're so demanding when you're wounded." Bo teased as she came back into the room to get Kenzi.

* * *

><p>Once Kenzi and Bo had gotten home, only having to stop a couple times between the car and the door to let Kenzi catch her breath, they made it inside where Kenzi gingerly dropped onto the couch. Breathing out a sigh of relief at finally being back in the comfort of her own home, the brunette face-planted onto the couch cushions.<p>

"You know, the last time I had to stay at the lab was when I ate foot soup." Kenzi mused, her voice muffled by the couch. "I kind of hate that place."

"At least this time it wasn't your fault." Bo chirped and sat down on the coffee table in front of the girl. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nah. I think I might take a nap." Kenzi adjusted so that she could breathe better. Catching a whiff of herself, she made a face. "After I shower. I smell like back alley shenanigans mixed with hospital."

"And what exactly does that smell like?" Bo laughed and arched an expectant brow.

"Regret, shame, and bleach." Kenzi quipped and slowly sat up. Trying to push off the couch to stand up, Kenzi whimpered and gave up. "Maybe a bath would be better."

"No baths for you. You can't soak the wounds. Do you want me to help you shower?" Bo offered.

Kenzi's eyes widened. "Did you plan this whole thing so you could get me naked and vulnerable in the shower?" She gasped, putting her hands to her cheeks in mock shock.

Bo grinned evilly. "Oh please. If I really wanted to get you naked and vulnerable, I would have used my charms a long time ago."

The roommates shared a mutual look of disgust before bursting into laughter.

After Bo had assisted Kenzi in the shower, she helped the Russian get dressed before attempting to help her back down the stairs.

"Bo! You might as well push me down the stairs at this point!" Kenzi scowled and swatted at the hands tightly gripping her shoulders. "You're going to make me trip, and then I _will_ let you feel guilty about me being hurt."

Bo was attempting to take every step at the same time as Kenzi, their feet getting tangled making them have to catch their balance after each step.

"I'm sorry! My only other solution was to stand at the bottom of the stairs and catch you as you jumped." Bo huffed.

"I'm barely hurt, not an invalid, Bo." Kenzi squeaked as her foot got tangled with Bo's again. "Okay, let go! I'm just going to scoot down the stairs on my ass."

"What is going on?" Tamsin wondered as her and Dyson's heads appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Holy-"

"Fuckballs!"

Bo and Kenzi both screamed at the unexpected visitors, actually tripping over each other in their shock.

"Oh shit." Tamsin leapt up the stairs to catch Kenzi before she could tumble down and hurt herself further.

Bo didn't fare as well as she rolled down the rest of the stairs past the other two women, landing in a heap at Dyson's feet.

"Ow-wah. What the hell?" Bo whined and pouted. She looked up at Dyson to see him shaking with laughter.

"We brought lunch." Dyson explained around the laughter he could no longer keep contained. He extended a hand to help Bo up, earning a glare before she accepted.

Bo rubbed her back. "It better be something yummy." She grumbled and smacked the wolf on the chest before moving past him to the kitchen.

"Or what?" Dyson kept laughing as he glanced at Tamsin and Kenzi and then followed his ex.

"Are you okay?" Tamsin asked Kenzi as she held her shoulders, looking her over.

"Besides the fact that I just shit my pants? Yeah, I'm fine." Kenzi made a face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we figured you and the Succubus would be hungry and we had some downtime so we brought lunch. If you want us to leave though…" Tamsin let go of Kenzi's shoulders and took a step backwards with a knowing smile.

"Hold on!" Kenzi said immediately, reaching out for the blonde's arm to stop her. "What did you bring?" She held on to Tamsin's arms as Tamsin walked backwards down the staircase, guiding Kenzi down with her. Once the made it to the bottom, Kenzi let go of the blonde so Bo and Dyson didn't question their closeness.

"Your favorite." Tamsin smiled.

"Alcohol?" Kenzi perked up.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Pizza. It's only noon, pipsqueak."

"Your point?" Kenzi winked and shuffled to one of the barstools as the blonde followed.

"Thank you guys for doing this." Bo said to the detectives around a mouthful of pizza. "You working on anything exciting today?" She asked Dyson.

"Just catching up on paperwork. Which means I'm doing all of the work while Tamsin stares at the ceiling." Dyson frowned.

"Sorry, Wolf-Man. Paperwork bores me." Tamsin shrugged as she reached for a piece of pizza, throwing it on a plate as she handed it to Kenzi.

"Are you rationing my food now?" Kenzi stared at the lonely piece of pizza in disappointment. "What is one slice of deliciousness going to accomplish besides tease my taste buds?"

Tamsin sighed as she took the plate of pizza for herself and pushed the rest of the box in front of Kenzi. "You sure do eat a hell of a lot for a half-pint."

"You shut your dirty whore mouth." Kenzi's eyes widened in excitement as she stared at the pizza, devouring half a slice in one bite.

"If you choke, I'm just going to sit here and laugh at you while dumb and dumber try to save you." Tamsin scrunched her nose as she watched Kenzi munch happily.

"Hey!" Bo and Dyson protested in unison.

"Wha af ou oin onig?" Kenzi asked, spraying pizza out of her mouth around her words.

The three fae stared at each other, silently wondering if anyone understood what Kenzi was trying to say.

"English please, Kenz." Dyson laughed.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and swallowed the pizza. "I asked what you were doing tonight."

"I was going to catch up on sleep." Dyson shrugged. "Do you have a better offer?"

"Movie night. Lauren is coming over after work too." Kenzi glanced at Tamsin. "What about you, bottle blonde?"

"Busy. Sorry." Tamsin made a face and handed Kenzi a napkin. "You got something…" She trailed off and pointed to Kenzi's chin.

Kenzi wiped her face and threw the napkin on the table. "What could possibly be more fun than hanging out with us?" She bit into another piece of pizza.

"Oh, I don't know. Try anything?" Tamsin smiled and punched Dyson on the shoulder. "Come on, partner. That paperwork isn't going to do itself, and I don't want to be at the cop shop all day."

"Maybe if you would lift a pen every once in a while…" Dyson scowled at the Valkyrie.

"I'm too pretty to push papers." Tamsin grinned and stole another piece of pizza out of the box sitting in front of Kenzi before heading to the door.

"Yo, Valkyrie! You can't just steal a girl's food like that!" Kenzi called after Tamsin. "You're going to pay for that."

Bo couldn't help but laugh as Kenzi glared at the back of Tamsin's head and the blonde threw a wave over her shoulder as she walked out of the door. "So we'll see you tonight?" She asked Dyson.

"I would never pass up a chance to spend a night in with my favorite ladies." Dyson smiled at the Succubus and started to make his way to the door.

"Bring more pizza since Detective Bitchtastic decided to leave me only one more piece." Kenzi stared longingly at the pizza box as she bit into her last slice. "I'm going to go take a nap to prep for tonight's excitement." She stood up and shuffled to the couch before falling onto it and stretching out, bringing the pizza to her mouth as she hummed in happiness.

"Do you need anything, Kenz?" Bo wondered as she shut the door behind Dyson and stood at the end of the couch.

"A massage, a million dollars, and those new boots I saw last week that I need for my collection." Kenzi rattled off. Bo stared blankly and Kenzi sighed in resignation. "Fine. I'll settle for a pillow, a blanket, and Ziggy."

"That I can do. Will you be okay alone for a couple hours? I was going to swing by the lab. Lauren wanted to do some tests for the new injections she's been working on for my hunger." Bo threw over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs. "I can do it another day though if you need me." She yelled down.

"Unless you plan on watching me sleep, I won't even know you're gone." Kenzi yelled back. Grabbing the remote off of the coffee table, she turned on the TV. "Hell yes, Law and Order: SVU marathon." She smiled to herself.

Bo came back downstairs with the items Kenzi requested and handed them to the smaller girl. "Call me if you do need anything."

Adjusting the pillow and throwing the blanket over herself, Kenzi hugged Ziggy tight and got comfortable. "Unless some other underfae would like to try to take me out, I'll be fine."

Bo bit her lip in thought. "Maybe I should stay."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and laughed. "Bo. Go see Doctor Hotpants. I'm fine. Ziggy will protect me." She held the stuffed animal up and looked into its eyes. "Won't you, Zig-a-lig." She said in a baby voice.

Bo bent down to kiss Kenzi on the head. "I'll see you later." She shook her head as she smiled and went to grab her coat.

"I know that we're besties and all, but if you kiss me on the head one more time… Stop. Feeling. Guilty." Kenzi narrowed her eyes at the other brunette.

Bo mock saluted Kenzi as she skipped out of the shack, leaving the human alone with Ziggy, Benson, and Stabler.

* * *

><p>"Tamsin, can you please at least act like you're doing something productive?" Dyson growled as he threw another completed file onto a pile and stared daggers at the blonde as he reached for another.<p>

"I could, but counting the ceiling tiles is so much more stimulating." Tamsin kicked her feet up onto her desk and leaned back in her chair, resting her head on the back of it. "While I might be the brains and the beauty of this operation, I need to conserve my energy and intelligence for actually taking down the bad guys."

"If you would stop breaking protocol, we wouldn't have so much damn paperwork to begin with." Dyson grumbled, rubbing the spot between his eyes.

Tamsin only chuckled as her phone vibrated on her desk. Lazily reaching out for it, a smile pulled at her lips when she saw who was texting her.

**Short Stack:** Here's a question for you. Alex or Casey?

**Tamsin:** Who the fuck are Alex and Casey?

**Short Stack:** SVU. Duh.

**Tamsin:** Please tell me you and Bo don't base your investigation skills off of that trash.

**Short Stack:** I'm totally Benson.

**Tamsin:** She's way more bad ass than you are.

**Short Stack:** Offended.

"Tamsin!" Dyson threw a file in the blonde's lap. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Tamsin scowled at the shifter and threw her phone back onto the desk. "Nope." Picking up the file, she skimmed through it. "What's this?"

"Case from last week. I would finish filling it out, but there's a question asking why the guy had excessive bruising. That has your name written all over it." Dyson didn't even bother to look up as he grabbed another file from the pile in front of him.

Tamsin sighed as she sat upright in her chair and focused on the paperwork. After refreshing herself on the case, she smirked. "Ah, I remember this. It's not my fault this guy couldn't resist putting his face in the path of my fist. That'll make him think twice before making another blonde joke."

Tamsin phone vibrated again and she picked it up as she put the pen in her mouth and chewed on the end.

**Short Stack:** You still haven't answered the question.

**Tamsin:** Alex.

**Short Stack:** That's it? No explanation why?

**Tamsin:** One word. Glasses.

**Short Stack:** Interesting… Come keep me company.

**Tamsin:** Is the Succuslut boring you with tales of her many, many conquests?

**Short Stack:** She doesn't need to tell me tales because I've had to listen to most of them first hand. She's with Lauren and I'm bored.

**Tamsin:** I'm working.

**Short Stack:** No you're not.

Tamsin smiled at her phone and threw her pen down on the desk. Standing up, she put her jacket on and turned to Dyson. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Dyson look up from his paperwork in confusion. "Our shift isn't over."

"It is now." Tamsin smirked. "I think I'm getting sick." She faked a cough and patted her chest. "Respiratory thing."

Dyson checked to make sure no one was around before frowning. "Valkyries don't get sick."

Tamsin shrugged. "What can I say, I'm an overachiever. Toodles!"

* * *

><p>Kenzi woke with a start when she realized that someone was poking her face. Jerking up, she winced in pain as her scared blue eyes met amused green.<p>

"Boo." Tamsin whispered, her face splitting into a large grin.

"Oh no! The terrifying bitchy Valkyrie scared the poor defenseless human." Kenzi mocked and smacked Tamsin's arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"_Someone_ text me telling me they were bored, so I was just doing my civic duty of rescuing that person from said boredom." Tamsin smirked as she picked Ziggy up from where he had fallen on the floor. "What do we have here?"

"That would be Ziggy, and he doesn't like strangers." Kenzi snapped and grabbed the stuffed animal out of Tamsin's hands to set him on the coffee table.

"Whatever you say, weirdo." Tamsin shrugged and sat down on the edge of the couch, stealing the remote from Kenzi.

Kenzi tried to steal the remote back but Tamsin held it out of reach. "Since _someone_ never text me back, I thought you caught a case." Moving so that she was reclining against the arm of the couch, she pulled her knees to her chest to give Tamsin more room on the small piece of furniture.

"I took a sick day." Tamsin smirked. "We are not watching SVU. I deal with enough police shit all day." She mumbled and started to flip through the channels.

Kenzi scowled and wrapped her arms around her legs as she stared at the detective. "What do you propose we watch then?"

Tamsin continued to flip through the channels before sighing and turning the TV off completely. "There's nothing good on." She looked around and her eyes landed on the X-Box. "Want to play video games?"

"Not with you. You cheat." Kenzi narrowed her eyes at the Dark fae.

"I do not. You just suck." Tamsin nudged Kenzi's leg. "Don't hate because I'm better than you are."

Kenzi arched a brow. "Don't hate? Really? Aren't you too old to use phrases like that?"

Tamsin tilted her head as she looked at the Russian. "If I'm not allowed to make pet jokes, you're not allowed to make old jokes."

"You're just no fun at all." Kenzi sighed.

Tamsin's face broke out into a mischievous smile as she tossed the remote aside and adjusted herself on the couch so she could face Kenzi. Leaning in and resting her chest against Kenzi's legs, she reached her arm out to run her hand through Kenzi's hair, stopping on the back of her neck and lightly gripping the hair there. "No fun, huh?" She husked as she leaned in further and pulled Kenzi to her, eliminating the gap between them.

Kenzi moaned as soon as the blonde's tongue met her own and she reached her own hands up to pull Tamsin closer. Since she had already been half laying on the couch, she reclined the rest of the way and wrapped her legs around Tamsin's waist to pull her down on top of her. The detective choked back a moan as she fell in-between Kenzi's legs, their bodies molding together as the kiss deepened.

When Kenzi bit Tamsin's lip, pulling back with a smile with the blonde's lip still between her teeth, Tamsin growled and rolled her hips to cause more friction between them.

"Shit." Kenzi groaned, Tamsin's movements rubbing too hard against her stomach causing a shooting pain that made her pull back from the kiss.

"Fuck." Tamsin sat up quickly. "Are you okay?"

"No." Kenzi grumbled. "No I'm not."

"I forgot about-"

"That damn Wendigo seriously fucked with my sexy times." Kenzi threw her head back onto her pillow dramatically.

Tamsin chuckled. "That only leaves us with one option then." She stood up from the couch to grab the X-Box controllers. Handing one over to Kenzi, she walked around the couch to go to the kitchen. Pulling two beers from the fridge, she opened them and sat back down next to the brunette. Passing a beer to her, she took a long pull from her own bottle before turning the TV back on. "Let's show these robot zombie hookers who's boss."

* * *

><p>"Tam-Tam, I swear to fuck!" Kenzi wailed as Tamsin once again beat her at her favorite game. "You either need to teach me your tricks or I'm never playing with you again. You're totally ruining my favorite game, dude."<p>

Tamsin patted Kenzi on the head and set her controller down. "One day you will learn, young grasshopper."

Kenzi gaped open-mouthed at the Valkyrie. "You did not." Kenzi tossed her own controller next to Tamsin's and squinted as she looked her over.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tamsin wondered, immediately on guard.

Kenzi shifted on the couch as she contemplated her next move, a slow grin appearing on her face as she made her decision. Sitting up, she carefully moved closer to Tamsin, throwing one leg over the blonde as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Successfully straddling the Valkyrie, Kenzi bent her head down to nip at Tamsin's neck. Tamsin instantly gripped Kenzi's thighs and shivered at the arousal that Kenzi was causing.

"I don't want to hurt you." Tamsin rasped out breathlessly after a moment, gently pushing Kenzi away.

"Then let me be in control." Kenzi challenged. Something about the blonde brought out a new side of her, something more aggressive than she realized she possessed. A small part of her enjoyed the new confidence she had found and a large part of her was desperate to explore it.

Tamsin smirked as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, bucking her hips and making Kenzi gasp. "I never give up control."

"One day you'll learn, young grasshopper." Kenzi brought her thumb up to Tamsin's lips, tracing it as she mocked the older woman.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh as she leaned forward to bring their lips together, keeping the kiss light and teasing. Every time Kenzi would try to deepen the kiss, Tamsin would pull away and buck her hips to distract the brunette. Finally growing tired of Tamsin's games, Kenzi grabbed hair at the nape of her neck, pulling roughly. Smiling at the surprised look on Tamsin's face, Kenzi bent forward and licked Tamsin's lips.

"Stop. Teasing." Kenzi demanded before crashing their lips together desperately.

"Ow-wah!" Bo's voice rang from outside the door and the two woman froze as they heard a loud crash from the hallway.

"Fuck." Tamsin hissed and shoved Kenzi off of her. "Fuck!"

"Upstairs. Go! I'll distract her." Kenzi squeaked around the pain from the sudden movement.

"Upstairs? Where there's nowhere to go? Genius plan, Kenzi." Tamsin frantically looked around the living room and realized there was nowhere else for her to hide. "Oh fuck me. Upstairs it is." Jumping off of the couch, she practically sprinted up the stairs just as Bo opened the door.

"Bo-Bo!" Kenzi immediately greeted her roommate. "Hi! You're home!"

Bo held up a wooden board and scowled. "I just fell through the floor outside the door. We really need to spruce this place up." She tossed the board on the table and plopped down next to Kenzi. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Great! Yeah, I'm good." Kenzi bared her teeth in a large smile, unconsciously shifting on the couch to try to relieve some of the lingering feelings of arousal that Tamsin had caused.

Bo peered at Kenzi suspiciously. "What's wrong with you?"

"Moi?" Kenzi threw a hand to her chest in emphasis. "Nothing is wrong, Bo-Bo. How was it with Lauren?"

Bo shrugged. "She hasn't really found anything new. I'm still going to need to feed off other people so I don't kill her. Just another chapter in Bo's fucked up love life."

"You do have horrible luck in the love department." Kenzi absentmindedly agreed with a nod of her head. "On the plus side, you won't have to wake up to another dead lover if you keep yourself fully charged."

"Thanks for the reminder of one of the most horrific moments of my life." Bo sighed and looked around. Her brows furrowed as she took in the two controllers on the coffee table and the empty beer bottles and she instantly sat up straighter. "Kenzi…"

"Yes?" Kenzi started to internally panic as she noticed what Bo had been looking at.

"Who was here?" Bo asked.

"What?" Kenzi let out a strained laugh. "You're talking crazy Bo-Bo."

Bo's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Are you lying to me right now?"

"I have nothing to lie about. Hey, I really want some ice cream. Can you run out and get me some?" Kenzi begged, trying to get Bo out of the house so that Tamsin could leave.

"Are they _still_ here?" Bo gasped, knowing Kenzi well enough to know she was hiding something. Hopping off the couch, she backed towards the stairs with a wicked smile.

"Bo!" Kenzi whined and tried to get off the couch to stop Bo from going upstairs. In a spur of the moment decision, Kenzi braced herself and face-planted onto the floor.

"Oh my God." Bo put a hand to her mouth and ran to the other brunette. "Are you okay?"

"I think I pulled a stich loose." Kenzi mentally berated herself on her impulsive stupidity.

"Okay, we're going to see Lauren." Bo determined and helped Kenzi off of the floor.

"No, I'm fine. She can look at it when she gets here tonight. Can you please just go get me some ice cream?" Kenzi sat back down on the couch with a huff.

"Yes, yes, I'll get you some ice cream." Bo winced as she noticed blood on Kenzi's shirt. "You're bleeding."

"I'll take care of it." Kenzi waved Bo off.

"I'll be right back." Bo promised and practically ran out the door.

Kenzi sighed in relief. "Tamsin! It's clear!" She yelled after a few moments of making sure Bo was really gone.

"I'm never sneaking over here again." Tamsin stated as she sauntered down the stairs.

"That's a lie and we both know it." Kenzi countered as she pulled up her shirt to assess the damage. She had taken the gauze pad off for her shower, so it was clear to see where a stich had pulled loose. Seeing the blood, Kenzi took a deep breath and lowered her shirt. "Hey, before you make your escape, could you grab the first aid kit from the bathroom upstairs?"

"What happened?" Tamsin was immediately at Kenzi's side, lifting her shirt up in concern.

"Distraction tactic backfired." Kenzi smirked. "I got her out of the house though."

Tamsin chuckled. "That you did." She stood up. "I'll take care of that before I head out."

"You don't have to, Tam-Tam." Kenzi smiled fondly at the Valkyrie. "You need to leave before Bo gets back."

Tamsin looked torn as she weighed her options. "Promise me you'll have the doc look at it tonight."

"I promise." Kenzi nodded. "Now grab me the first aid kit and make yourself scarce."

* * *

><p>That night Kenzi, Bo, Lauren, Dyson, and Hale were all sprawled out around the living room eating snacks and halfway into their second movie. They had decided to watch a movie from each genre, and having already gotten romance out of the way they were currently on some shitty scary movie about werewolves.<p>

"So D-Man, what does the full moon do for your wolfy powers?" Kenzi asked as she chomped on a chip.

"You do realize that this shit is fake, right?" Dyson looked at Kenzi seriously.

"Does it make you get your wolf period every month? Because that would explain a lot." Kenzi sent an innocent smile at the shifter.

Dyson's exasperation was clearly written on his face. "No, Kenzi."

"What? How am I supposed to know what's real and what isn't anymore? Half the shit I grew up thinking was a fairy tale is true." Kenzi defended herself.

"There's a difference between werewolves and shifters." Lauren piqued up. "Shifters obviously have more control."

"Thank you, Dr. Know-It-All." Kenzi rolled her eyes good naturedly.

A sudden knock at the door startled everyone and they all shared bewildered looks.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Bo wondered as she stood up to answer the door. Flinging it open, her face instantly formed into a frown. "Oh. It's you."

"Nice to see you too, Succubus." Tamsin smirked as she pushed past Bo, her hands full of grocery bags. Setting them down on the counter, she turned around to find everyone staring at her. "What? I figured since we weren't at the Dal, I'd bring the Dal to us." She pulled a bottle of tequila out of one of the bags. "Who wants shots?"

"I knew you couldn't stay away from us, Tam-Tam." Kenzi grinned and carefully stood up to make her way to the kitchen.

"My other plans fell through." Tamsin shrugged and drank right out of the bottle. "Come on people, don't be shy." She waved the rest of the group over.

Everyone shared a mutual look of agreement before getting up and going to the kitchen to make drinks.

"Jesus, Tamsin. Did you buy the whole liquor store?" Lauren asked, wide-eyed as she surveyed the numerous bottles they were all pulling out of the bags.

"I see you're feeling better, partner." Dyson scrutinized the blonde.

"Must have just been something I ate." Tamsin grinned at the shifter and took another swig of tequila.

"Are you not feeling well? I can examine you if you'd like." Lauren offered as she took a step towards the Valkyrie, secretly thrilled about the possibility of doing further research on her species of fae.

Tamsin took a step back out of Lauren's reach. "Thanks, Doc, but you can stick to examining Bo. This tequila will flush whatever it was right out." She held up the bottle and shook it to emphasize her point.

"Now that we all have enough alcohol to put down a small army, let's get this party started." Hale chimed in, holding his glass up.

"I think what this party needs is a good old fashioned drinking game." Kenzi suggested, grinning around her cup.

* * *

><p>Two hours later found a surprising number of liquor bottles empty and the group sitting around the table in the kitchen. They had tried to play cards around the coffee table and discovered that it was too small for six of them to fit around comfortably, and coupled with the fact that drinks continued to be knocked off the table due to drunken clumsiness, they decided to move to a larger playing area.<p>

Hale had dipped out within the first hour claiming that he had an early meeting with an important fae and as the acting Ash he could not show up hung over. After Hale had gotten shit from everyone about leaving, Dyson had claimed a barstool for himself, Bo and Lauren couldn't decide whose lap was more comfortable and kept switching back and forth between their own barstools, and Kenzi and Tamsin sat on their own seats that had progressively gotten closer the more they had drank.

"No, Dyson, you can't do that." Lauren admonished as she smacked his hand away from the cards from her position on Bo's lap, slightly losing her balance and having to catch herself on the edge of the table.

"What do you mean I can't do that?" Dyson scoffed. "I can do that if I want to do that. Who are you to tell me what I can do?" He slurred and wagged a finger at Lauren.

"It's not your turn, Wolf." Kenzi giggled, the effects of the alcohol clearly present.

"Is he seriously trying to cheat during a game of 'Go Fish'?" Tamsin whispered in Kenzi's ear, making the Russian giggle harder.

"Apparently so." Kenzi whispered back, taking another swig of her drink and eyeballing her cards with one eye closed.

"Kenz, don't you think that you should be taking it easy on the alcohol tonight?" Bo's mouth was twisted into a frown as she watched the human sway back and forth as she studied her cards.

Kenzi pried her eye open so she could look at Bo as she gave the Succubus a cheeky grin and patted her cheek. "You're adorable." She cooed.

Lauren squinted as she stared at the bottle of liquor in front of her. "Why am I so drunk? This is just rum, right?"

"Right." Tamsin agreed with a devious smile. "It's just rum."

Bo snatched the bottle out of Lauren's hand and her mouth dropped open. "Why is the alcohol content almost doubled?" She glared at Tamsin. "Where did you get this?"

"I'm Dark fae, babe. I have my ways." Tamsin winked at Bo, earning a glare from both Kenzi and Lauren.

"Ladies, we are in the middle of a game." Dyson said loudly, trying to defuse a situation between Bo and Tamsin before it could start.

Bo sighed heavily and brought the bottle to her lips. "This shit is pretty good."

"I concur, Bo-Bo." Kenzi nodded and finished her own drink, holding her cup out for Bo to refill it. "Damn, I need to use the bathroom. Anyone want to help me up the stairs?"

"I helped last time." Dyson spoke up quickly.

"I think I'd fall down the stairs." Lauren frowned as she tried to keep her balance.

"I already fell down the stairs today, and I'm not looking for a repeat performance." Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and nuzzled into the doctor's back.

Tamsin let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry guys, I got it." She stood up and held out her hand. "Come on, short stack."

Kenzi smacked her hand into Tamsin's and swayed on her feet as she stood up. "Jesus. Standing up is a horrible idea."

Tamsin shook her head and started to drag Kenzi away from the table. "One foot in front of the other. I've seen you walk drunk in six inch heels. Don't start bitching now."

"You're kind of mean." Kenzi pulled her hand out of Tamsin's. Determined to walk herself up the stairs to prove a point, Kenzi pushed Tamsin out of the way. "I can do this alone."

"Whatever you say." Tamsin crossed her arms and leaned against the bottom of the staircase as she watched Kenzi struggle.

Tamsin couldn't help but be impressed when Kenzi made it up the stairs by herself. She hoped that Kenzi hadn't pulled another stitch in her stubbornness, and seeing as how Lauren and Bo were busy making out while Dyson made his way to the couch and curled up to pass out, she decided to follow Kenzi upstairs to check on her.

Taking up post outside the bathroom door, she inspected her nails while she waited for Kenzi to finish using the restroom. A few moments later, Kenzi rounded the corner and yelped when she saw Tamsin standing there.

"You're getting really good at this creeping around thing. I feel stalked." Kenzi tried to regain her composure being startled.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't pop another stitch. Did you get Lauren to look at the one you pulled earlier today?" Tamsin questioned.

"Yes, Mom, I did." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "And I'm perfectly fine. I can't feel a thing, thanks to your super faed up alcohol."

Tamsin grinned and pulled Kenzi towards her. Flipping them around so that she had Kenzi pinned against the wall, Tamsin put her hands on either side of Kenzi's head to trap her there. "You can't feel anything, huh?" She smirked and bent her head down. "Such a shame."

"It really is, isn't it?" Kenzi murmured and leaned up, kissing the Valkyrie hard.

Tamsin returned the kiss with just as much fervor as they their tongues battled for dominance. Kenzi gripped Tamsin's waist, her fingers digging into the blonde's hips as Tamsin sucked on her bottom lip before she tried to switch the positions.

"Ah ah." Tamsin chuckled breathlessly around a cocky smirk as she grabbed Kenzi's hands and pinned them to the wall above her head. "I thought I told you that I'm always in control."

"And I thought I told you-" Kenzi broke off with a sharp gasp as Tamsin ground her thigh up against her core. "Oh fuck." She groaned.

"Doesn't matter what you told me." Tamsin pulled Kenzi's earlobe between her teeth. "Just enjoy the ride." She whispered and surged upward with her leg again.

"Kenzi!" Bo yelled from downstairs. "Did you fall in?"

Tamsin let out a low growl of frustration. "Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck the Dark fae in a coma, I'm going to arrest the bitch based solely on the fact that she keeps cock blocking me."

Kenzi giggled and ran her thumb along Tamsin's cheek gently. "Leave my bestie alone, Valkyrie Lips." She purred. "I'll be right there!" She suddenly yelled back to Bo.

Tamsin winced and put a hand to her ear. "It's fine, I don't need my hearing." Taking a step back, she started walking to the staircase. "Let's see what your unusually needy BFF wants now."

Kenzi went to swat the blonde's shoulder and missed. "Dammit, now I'm incredibly horny on top of my incredible drunkenness."

Tamsin faltered and had to catch herself at Kenzi's words. "Yeah, fucking alcohol." She mumbled and took a deep breath so she didn't take Kenzi right there against the wall.

Kenzi, oblivious to Tamsin's internal struggle, paused at the top of the staircase and realized that it would take her forever to get down the stairs with the way her legs were shaking. Not wanting pull another stitch, she turned to stare at Tamsin.

"I have an idea." Kenzi smiled and made Tamsin turn around. Once the Valkyrie was facing away from her, Kenzi grabbed her around the neck with her arms and then gently wrapped her legs around her waist, effectively making Tamsin give her a piggy-back ride. "Ha! Perfect solution!" Kenzi said happily.

"Did you seriously just mount me?" Tamsin scoffed but put her hands under Kenzi's legs to hold her up.

"You got a problem with that, Tam-Tam?" Kenzi whispered in the blonde's ear.

"If I said yes would it make a difference?" Tamsin countered as she began their short descent down the staircase.

"Nope." Kenzi popped the 'p' and squeezed her legs tighter. "Besides, I thought you told me to enjoy the ride." She nipped at the back of Tamsin's neck. "Now take me to the alcohol!"

Tamsin shook her head as she made her way downstairs towards the kitchen. "Is alcohol the only thing you think about?"

"That and a few other things." Kenzi whispered lowly as they made it the bottom of the stairs, placing a gentle kiss on the edge of Tamsin's ear before they rounded the corner.

"Where shall I deposit your fat ass, your majesty?" Tamsin chuckled, trying to ignore the painful level her arousal had risen to.

Kenzi smacked the Valkyries shoulder. "Why do I like you? You're such a jerk."

"I'm not a jerk, I'm just honest. And I'm hot, so there's that." Tamsin couldn't help but grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks, things had gone back to normal within the group. Bo and Lauren had gone back to spending the majority of their free time together, Tamsin and Dyson had been dealing with multiple cases at work, Hale was busy as the acting Ash, and Kenzi had been splitting her free time between bothering Trick at the Dal and binge watching Netflix.

The only change in said normal routine was the fact that Kenzi and Tamsin took advantage of any moment they could to make out like horny teenagers to the obliviousness of most everyone else. There had been close calls, and Lauren continuously shot them knowing smiles whenever they were in the same vicinity, but other than that no one suspected anything between the two because of their normal snarky banter towards each other.

At the moment, Kenzi and Bo were sitting around the cop shop waiting for Tamsin and Dyson to return from a call. Kenzi made herself comfortable in Tamsin's chair while Bo sat in Dyson's. It had gotten to the point where the other officers barely glanced up when the duo entered the precinct since it was typically a weekly occurrence

"Explain to me again why you think Dyson will be able to help with this case?" Kenzi inquired as her eyes roamed Tamsin's desk. Grabbing a pen, she started to doodle on the corner of one of Tamsin's papers.

"Because Dyson's," Bo glanced around and saw that they were surrounded by officers, "Enhanced senses might come in handy."

"I'm not sure sniffing asses will be of much use." Kenzi smirked at her handiwork and threw the pen down. Clicking her tongue in a made up tune, she started to riffle through the Valkyrie's desk drawers.

"Unless you want me to arrest you, it would be in your best interest to step away from my desk." Tamsin said from behind Kenzi.

Kenzi slammed the open drawer closed and spun around to see Tamsin standing there with her arms crossed and her eyebrow arched. "Detectives." Kenzi nodded solemnly as she stood up. "I was just checking for… Well, I was checking for snacks."

"I have peanuts in my desk." Dyson offered with a smile.

"Peanuts? What the hell kind of snack is that?" Kenzi scoffed. "That's blasphemous, Detective Thornwood."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "I have chocolate in the bottom drawer."

Kenzi squealed in joy and dropped back down into the chair to fetch the chocolate. "There's hope for you yet, Tam-Tam."

"So ladies, what brings you here?" Dyson chuckled at Tamsin's exasperated expression.

"We need your help if you can spare a little time." Bo spoke up, reaching her hand out for some of Kenzi's chocolate.

"No." Kenzi whispered and held the candy bar to her chest as if to protect it from Bo.

"Jesus. Come on." Tamsin tilted her head toward the interrogation room and led the way.

Once the others had followed, Tamsin closed the door and shut the blinds, leaning against the door as she watched the others get comfortable around the interrogation table. "What can we do for you today, ladies? You have," She glanced at her watch, "30 minutes before my shift is over and I can go drown myself in vodka and get away from you two."

"Ever the charmer." Bo snapped at the blonde and turned to Dyson. "We have a client whose son went missing. We were hoping that you could maybe track him down?" She gave him a hopeful smile.

"Since you have a power sniffer we though you could put it to good use." Kenzi added. "We'll buy you drinks." She took a bite of the chocolate bar.

"When did Dyson become your search dog?" Tamsin sneered. "Sorry, but we have actual police work to do."

"Actually, we can cut the rest of our shift short." Dyson spoke up. Reaching for the file in front of Bo, he began to flip through it. "He's only been missing for two days?"

"He's 10. It's not like he's an adult who just decided to not come home." Bo retorted.

"Kids now-a-days are starting young. Maybe his mother is overreacting." Tamsin said and shrugged.

"I seriously hope you never plan on reproducing." Bo snapped in irritation. "We really don't need your help, so you can feel free to leave at any time." She leveled a challenging smile at the Valkyrie.

"And miss all the fun?" Tamsin pushed off of the wall and plopped down in the open chair next to Kenzi. "Nuh-uh." She eyed the file in Dyson's hand and held her hand out.

Dyson sighed and stood up. "Let me make copies."

Bo eyed Tamsin wearily, not wanting to be stuck in such a small room with her. "I'll come with you." She volunteered and followed the shifter.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Tamsin and Kenzi leapt out of their chairs and immediately crashed into each other, Kenzi's chocolate bar thrown over her shoulder and forgotten.

"Hi there." Kenzi smiled against Tamsin's lips as the Valkyrie hooked her hands under Kenzi's legs and lifted her onto the table, positioning herself in-between them.

"Hi yourself." Tamsin smiled and wound her fingers through Kenzi's hair.

Kenzi pulled away and narrowed her eyes. "Can you please play nice with Bo?"

"Let me think about it." Tamsin looked up at the ceiling and tapped her finger on her chin. "No." She shrugged and moved to kiss Kenzi again.

Kenzi pulled out of Tamsin's reach and smiled innocently. "If you can't play nice, I might have to start withholding certain privileges."

"You wouldn't dare." Tamsin said, silently debating if the goth would actually make good on her threat.

"I thought you were lying about not sneaking over again, but what do you know? You were being serious." Kenzi pouted. "I'm tired of making out in the shadows when I'm at the clubhouse by myself 90% of the time." Wrapping her legs around Tamsin's waist, she ground her hips against her. "Privacy would be really nice, if you catch my drift."

"No." Tamsin kissed Kenzi's neck. "I'm not having your 'bestie' walk in on us again. We got lucky last time."

"Would it be so bad if she knew?" Kenzi pondered softly.

Tamsin instantly tensed up and stood up straight, putting some distance between herself and Kenzi. "What would that accomplish?"

Kenzi sighed and ran a hand through her hair to smooth it down. "We wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. We wouldn't have to hide."

"We're not hiding anything." Tamsin threw her hands up. "There's nothing to hide!"

Kenzi stared at the blonde and tried to keep the hurt concealed. "Right. Then I guess you wouldn't care if whatever this is we're not hiding ended."

"Kenzi." Tamsin groaned and clenched her fists. "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Kenzi scoffed.

Before the conversation could go any further, Bo and Dyson came back into the room. Bo stopped and looked between Kenzi and Tamsin, a frown pulling at her mouth. "What's going on in here?"

"Absolutely nothing." Kenzi answered, her eyes flashing as she glowered at Tamsin.

"Here." Dyson handed the extra file to Tamsin. "We're meeting at the Dal tonight if you want to join."

"We'll see." Tamsin said as she put the file under her arm. Shooting a fleeting look at Kenzi, she checked her watch again. "Oh look at that. My shift is over." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the door, slamming it closed behind her.

Kenzi made a noise under her breath and slid down from the table. "I need a drink." She muttered and threw the door open, head held high as she exited the room.

"Was it just me, or was that a lot of tension?" Dyson mused out loud.

"It was only a matter of time before Tamsin did something to piss Kenzi off." Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go so she doesn't leave me here. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes ma'am." Dyson pulled Bo in for a side hug and kissed her head.

* * *

><p>After leaving the cop shop, Kenzi and Bo met up with the woman whose son was missing. Sitting in one of the local coffee shops, the three were discussing the possibilities of where he could have gone.<p>

"And you're sure the father had no part?" Kenzi asked again for the third time. The mother, Lily, had been evasive the other times she asked, so she was hoping that by hounding her about it she would get an honest answer.

"The father is dead." Lily slammed her fist on the table and took a deep breath. "He's dead, okay?"

Kenzi's eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "Shit. Sorry." She muttered.

Bo grabbed Lily's hand and smiled warmly, sending her charms to the woman. "Tell me again what happened before you realized Gabe was missing."

Lily played with her coffee mug with her free hand before taking a deep breath. "Gabe's father died about 6 months ago. Ever since then, Gabe has been acting out. It started as temper tantrums, but lately it's escalated to throwing things, breaking things, and even setting small fires. He won't listen to me at all anymore."

"Do you think it's possible that he did run away?" Bo asked, sympathy lacing her words so she didn't upset the woman.

Kenzi sat forward in her chair to watch Lily's face for any signs of lying, but her attention was drawn out the window to a particular blonde standing on the other side of the street. Kenzi growled under her breath as she saw Tamsin leaning against the wall, arms crossed, gun still strapped to her hip, and trademark smirk slipping into place when she saw Kenzi looking at her.

"Excuse me." Kenzi abruptly said, interrupting Lily. "I really need to use the little girl's room."

Bo gave Kenzi an exasperated look as she stood up and walked away, Kenzi mumbling an apology under her breath. Bypassing the bathrooms and slipping out of the door, Kenzi held her head high as she sashayed across the street. As soon as she was close enough, she grabbed Tamsin by the collar and pulled her around the corner of the building so they were out sight in case Bo looked in their direction.

"What the fae are you doing?" Kenzi hissed and glanced around before putting a hand on her hip and looking at Tamsin intently.

Tamsin cleared her throat and awkwardly looked around before taking a deep breath. "I'm… Sorry." She scrunched her face as if she were in pain and pushed her sunglasses up further on her nose.

Kenzi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What was that? I didn't catch that." She goaded, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Seriously? You're going to make me say it again?" Tamsin groaned, shifting uncomfortably.

Kenzi took a step closer and put her hands on Tamsin's hips. "I don't think I've ever heard you apologize before. This shit is huge. I need to make sure I didn't imagine it."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry." Tamsin backed away out of Kenzi's reach. "I'm an ass."

"I won't argue with that." Kenzi leaned against the building and watched the people milling about. "Is that all you needed? I was with a client."

"I'm not ready for your BFF to try to fight me if she knew about whatever this is because I know you'd be even more pissed at me when I kick her ass." Tamsin explained.

"What is this, Tamsin?" Kenzi turned her attention back to the Valkyrie. "Don't freak out, I'm not proposing, but," Kenzi rolled her eyes when she saw Tamsin go rigid, "I said don't freak out! Look, I just want to make sure we're on the same page here. So what is this?"

"Fun?" Tamsin shrugged. "We're friends."

Kenzi shook her head with a wry smile. "Yes, because I make out with all of my friends."

"You've made out with Bo." Tamsin pointedly.

"Are you… Seriously? It was for a case! And it was a simple kiss." Kenzi threw her hands up in frustration. "It's not like I make out with her whenever the mood strikes."

Tamsin smirked and leaned against the building, pulling Kenzi into her by wrapping her arms around her waist. "Why would you do that when you have me?"

Kenzi narrowed her eyes but then let out a resigned sigh as she put her arms around Tamsin's neck. "You are pretty cute."

Tamsin's smirk instantly dropped. "I am not cute."

"Are Valkyries not allowed to be cute?" Kenzi giggled.

"Absolutely not." Tamsin said seriously.

Kenzi pulled back a little and looked Tamsin up and down. "You know, there's something about an already hot woman with a gun on her hip. It's pretty fucking sexy."

"Yeah?" Tamsin grinned and dipped her head to kiss Kenzi playfully.

"You have no idea." Kenzi muttered against the blonde's lips with a smile. When Tamsin tried to deepen the kiss, the Russian pulled back and put her finger to Tamsin's lips when she tried to protest. "I need to get back before Bo comes looking for me. She probably thinks I'm taking the world's biggest dump right now."

"Your dirty talk is remarkable." Tamsin said dryly and stole one last kiss from Kenzi. "I'll see you tonight?"

"You know where to find me." Kenzi winked, walking backwards away from Tamsin. Checking her out one last time, she let out a low whistle before turning around and skipping back across the road.

* * *

><p>"Ughhhhh. Enough!" Kenzi groaned after throwing back a shot and slamming the shot glass down on the bar. "We've all worked hard enough today. It's time to play."<p>

"I'm inclined to agree." Lauren spoke up and shut the file in front of her.

"Looks like the bosses have spoken." Dyson shrugged and took a large gulp of his beer. "Pool?"

"Do you guys ever think that we need more hobbies?" Bo wondered. "All we do is work, drink, and play pool."

The four sat in thought for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Trick asked as he walked over to the group, polishing a glass as he smiled at them.

"Bo-Bo was wondering if we needed more variety in our lives." Kenzi threw her arm around Bo's shoulders and squeezed.

Trick's eyebrows shot up. "Do you not get enough variety dealing with the fae?"

"Believe me, we get too much variety. Which is why a routine is a good thing." Dyson smiled around his mug.

"I'll pour some pitchers and have the waitress bring them over." Trick nodded towards the group's normal pool table.

"You are the bomb, Trickster." Kenzi laughed. "The bomb!" She yelled loudly and yanked Bo off of her stool as she dragged her to the table.

"Where's your other half tonight, Dyson? Who's going to be your partner?" Bo joked as she leaned against the pool table and glanced around the bar.

"Hale has a date." Dyson grunted. "Which means I will have to take you on all by my lonesome." He added and puffed out his chest with a cocky smile.

"Bring it, Wolf." Kenzi tossed the pool cue back and forth between her hands, a wicked smile on her face.

"Absolutely not. I know how you operate." Dyson pointed an accusing finger at Kenzi. "I still owe you and Tamsin a steak and lobster dinner."

Kenzi's eyes lit up. "You're right! You do. And to think that I almost forgot about your debt of food to me." She wiped an invisible tear away.

Bo's raised her hand to catch their attention. "Why do you owe her and Tamsin dinner?"

"Hale and I lost an epic pool duel to them a couple weeks ago." Dyson sighed. "It was pretty devastating."

"Right." Bo said slowly, trying to think about when that could have happened.

Kenzi sensed what Bo was thinking about and not wanting to raise suspicion about the night Tamsin had stayed at the clubhouse, she threw a thing of chalk at Dyson. "Rack 'em, bitch." Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to look at it. Reading the text, Kenzi tried to fight a smile as she sighed dramatically. "I must use the bathroom before I kick your ass."

"Then I shall use this time to practice." Dyson turned to Bo and Lauren. "Want to play a quick game with me, ladies?"

Lauren quickly shook her head. "Pool and I do not mix."

Bo stood up and pulled Lauren with her. "Come on, babe. I'll help you." She kissed her around a smile.

Kenzi made her way to the direction of the bathrooms, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching as she detoured to the back door and slipped outside. She was immediately grabbed and before she could even respond, lips were on hers in a demanding kiss.

Kenzi sank into the kiss, moaning as Tamsin's tongue slipped into her mouth and curled around her own. When a hand moved from its spot on her hip onto her stomach and began to run back and forth under her shirt right above her pants, Kenzi tightened her grip on Tamsin's shoulders as she broke away from the kiss to take a shaky breath. Tamsin instantly moved her kisses to Kenzi's neck, sucking at her pulse point as she removed her hand from under Kenzi's shirt and snaked it up the brunette's body to palm her breast.

"Tamsin." Kenzi moaned breathlessly, arching into the Valkyrie's hand.

Tamsin straightened up with a smirk as she circled her thumb around Kenzi's nipple, her smirk growing when she felt it harden under her touch. "I wasn't going to be able to sit in there with everyone without doing this first." She nipped Kenzi's bottom lip. "Why the hell do you have to wear such restrictive clothing though?" She asked, frustrated as she squeezed the hand that was still on Kenzi's chest.

"Come home with me tonight." Kenzi husked out, cupping Tamsin's face and bring their lips together again.

"That's a bad idea, short stack." Tamsin sighed, bringing her hands to cover Kenzi's and gently pulling them away from her face. "Come on, let's do shots."

Kenzi growled and shoved Tamsin away from her. "You're buying." She said simply, trying to keep her mounting frustration contained.

"You have a free bar tab." Tamsin scratched her head in confusion.

"It's the principle of it, Valkyrie." Kenzi poked her in the shoulder harshly. "Wait five minutes before coming in."

"I know the drill." Tamsin grinned, grabbing Kenzi around the waist and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Kenzi made a face to cover the smile she couldn't help as she snuck back inside.

* * *

><p>Kenzi walked back up to the table just in time to witness Lauren shooting one of the balls completely off of the table, giggling as it rolled to a stop at her feet. Bending down to pick it up, Kenzi straightened back up with a grin. "Nice shot, Hotpants."<p>

Lauren blushed in embarrassment as Kenzi placed the ball back on the table. "Maybe I should stick to science."

"Probably a smart idea." Kenzi nodded in agreement as she sat heavily in a chair and poured herself some beer.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bo tilted her head as she studied Kenzi.

Kenzi arched a brow as she looked at Bo. "Do I not look okay?"

"That's the second time you've disappeared to the bathroom for an extended period of time today." Bo walked over and put her hand to Kenzi's forehead.

Kenzi swatted the hand away. "I'm not sick." She laughed.

"Figured out your case." Tamsin walked up to the table and threw a file down onto it.

Bo spun around to face Tamsin. "What?"

"Goes by Bonhomme Sept-Heures. Nasty fucker." Tamsin grabbed the mug from in front of Kenzi and drained it. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Bohemian what now?" Kenzi gave Tamsin a puzzled look. "Is that another Queen song?"

"How do you figure it's… That thing?" Bo questioned as she sat down and opened the file.

"Because I'm good at what I do." Tamsin poured another beer for herself and sat down next to Bo.

"Kenzi, come with me to get shots?" Lauren spoke up as she saw the subtle glances Tamsin and Kenzi shared.

"I can signal the waitress." Kenzi offered, looking around to find her.

"She's busy. We can get one round and give her a break." Lauren reached out for Kenzi's arm and pulled her away from the table as Dyson sat down with Bo and Tamsin.

"What's up, Doc?" Kenzi chuckled at her own joke as Lauren led them to the corner of the bar top.

"Have you been putting that cream on?" Lauren wondered as they sat down.

"Oh yeah. Twice a day, just like you said." Kenzi gave the doctor a thumbs up. "Worked like a charm."

"Let me see." Lauren cocked a challenging eyebrow.

Kenzi sighed and pulled her sleeve up. "See, it's getting better." She showed the rash that wasn't as red as it had been before Kenzi started putting the cream on it.

Lauren nodded in acceptance. "How is it going with you and Tamsin?"

Kenzi's sharp inhale was interrupted by a coughing fit, earning an alarmed look from Lauren. Kenzi doubled over as she tried to catch her breath.

"Trick!" Lauren shouted. "Can we get some water over here?"

Trick took in Kenzi's hunched over form and rushed to get her a glass of water. Setting it down in front of her, he watched in concern as she took small sips and her coughing stopped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kenzi gasped, patting her chest. "Just choking on air." She took a deep breath and sent Trick a reassuring smile. "While we have you here, can we get a round of shots? And we might need your assistance with a Bonbon September Hummus."

Trick gazed at Kenzi in bewilderment. "Even I can't decipher that. I'll get shots and bring them to you so I can get someone to explain that to me in English." He muttered as he walked away.

Lauren chuckled as Kenzi avoided eye contact. "You haven't answered my question."

Kenzi gaped at the doctor. "I just almost died. Do you think we can leave the inquisition for a later date? Preferably never?"

"Kenzi, I'm not going to say anything to Bo. You and I are friends, and anything you tell me won't go past the two of us." Lauren stated honestly. "I just thought you might like to talk to someone about it."

Kenzi drummed her fingers on the bar top and sighed. "She's a pain in my ass."

"That seems to be the general consensus." Lauren laughed. "You know, everyone is going to get suspicious if you two keep sneaking around the way you do."

"Well according to Tamsin, that's all this is." Kenzi frowned. "Apparently we're just friends who make out when no one else is watching."

"And you want more." Lauren said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Lauren." Kenzi made a frustrated noise and looked over her shoulder to see Bo and Tamsin arguing. "I don't know what I'm expecting, I just know that we can't keep randomly making out and acting like there isn't something between us. I like her more every day, and that scares me. I mean, look, her and Bo hate each other. I'm not asking for a relationship... It would never work if something more came out of this."

Lauren chuckled as she followed Kenzi's line of sight to watch Bo roll her eyes at the Dark fae chugging beer right out of the pitcher. "They'd get over it." Turning back to face Kenzi, she put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to do what makes you happy."

Kenzi squinted and studied the other woman. "Why are you so for this?" She asked suspiciously.

"I honestly have no idea. I should hate the idea of it on the principle that she's trying to put my girlfriend in jail." Lauren mused. "So… How is it being with a woman?" She smirked.

"I have to say that women are definitely better kissers. But I realized that after I had to mack on Bo." Kenzi laughed. "I can't really say much more on the matter past that." She added begrudgingly.

Lauren's mouth dropped open. "You haven't…" She trailed off and awkwardly waved her hands.

"That would require a little more time and privacy than sneaking around allows." Kenzi huffed around a pout. Hearing Bo and Tamsin's voices getting louder, she stood up. "Come on, let's go rescue Bo-Bo."

"Kenzi!" Lauren called after her. "Bo's coming home with me tonight. I'll have her home tomorrow afternoon." She said pointedly.

Kenzi's mouth curled into an impish smile as a plan began to formulate in her head. "Good to know, Doc." She winked.

Tired of sneaking around and having to deal with the lingering feelings of desire that Tamsin caused with their impromptu make outs without providing release, Kenzi was determined to get the Valkyrie home with her that night. Coming to terms with the fact that Tamsin wasn't anywhere near close to wanting something even resembling a relationship, not to mention unsure of what she even wanted herself, she did know that if they were going to be friends with benefits she at least wanted all of the benefits that friendship provided.

"Tricks bringing shots." Kenzi announced as she and Lauren made it back to the table.

"Took you long enough. The Succucunt was about two seconds away from…" Tamsin trailed off as she saw Kenzi's warning look. "Shots. Yay." She dead-panned.

"Time to drink up, lovelies. Let's get schwasted." Kenzi grinned and turned to Dyson. "Come on, dog breath. You owe me a game of pool."

* * *

><p>Trick had brought the group their shots not long after Dyson and Kenzi had started their pool game and stood at the table where Bo, Lauren, and Tamsin were seated to look at the file that Tamsin had brought in with her. His eyes roamed the information and finally he set the file down, his forehead creased.<p>

"How did you figure this out so fast?" Trick asked Tamsin, taking a seat next to her.

"I've seen this before. Decades ago there was a similar case with a similar M.O." Tamsin ran a hand through her hair and leaned forward as she relayed the story. "Naughty kid causing trouble for his parents disappeared without a trace. The next week, same thing happened to another family. The case went cold, but hikers found remains in a cave a few weeks later. Tests showed that it was the two kids."

"That's horrible." Lauren muttered and took a sip of her beer. "What led you to believe it was this thing?"

At that moment, Kenzi interrupted the others with a loud shout as she threw her pool stick down and did a happy dance as Dyson watched on with an amused smile. Dancing her way to the table, Kenzi came up behind Tamsin's chair and put her hands on the back of it, leaning forward to grab Tamsin's beer.

"Clear your schedule tomorrow night, Tam-Tam. Dyson is paying up on the dinner he owes us." Kenzi nudged Tamsin before dropping into the open seat next to her. Noticing everyone's serious looks, Kenzi made an apologetic face. "And I'm interrupting. My bad. Continue." She waved a hand and poured herself more beer.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and turned to Lauren. "It took a while, but once the pieces fell into place with the families stories it was easy to figure out. Kids grow up hearing stories about the Bogeyman, and essentially that's what this thing is."

"They call him the 7 o'clock man." Trick chimed in. "Parent's use him as a way to keep their kids inside after 7 and to get them to behave. If a child causes too much of a ruckus and displays bad behavior, this man kidnaps them, puts them in a sack, and takes them to a cave where he eats them."

"What is it with these freaky fae eating people?" Kenzi shuddered. "Can we please get a case that's a little less cannibalistic?"

"You do know that humans are the fae's main food source, right?" Tamsin chuckled.

"Shut up." Kenzi shoved Tamsin's shoulder. "They caught this thing, right?"

Tamsin shook her head. "Nope. And I think he's hunting here."

Bo furrowed her brows. "This seems familiar. Story that parents use to keep their kids in check, fae that kidnaps kids when they don't behave…"

Kenzi's eyes widened as she spit out her beer. "Holy shit. It's Baba Yaga all over again." She whispered, flashes of her own experience invading her mind.

"Similar, but Baba Yaga needs to be summoned, this guy doesn't." Tamsin made a face as she wiped droplets of spewed beer off of her arm.

"Well, if we could take her out in her own realm, this guy should be a piece of cake." Bo shrugged. "How do we catch him?"

"I refuse to be the bait again." Kenzi pointed out immediately.

"Does he have a certain area in which he hunts?" Dyson spoke up, processing everything that he had heard.

"Not that I am aware of." Trick sighed. "Dyson, Tamsin, can you go through the database at the station and see if there are any other similar cases that have happened lately?"

"On it." Tamsin nodded. "Come on, Wolf. It's going to be a long night." She pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Great." Dyson finished his beer before standing as well. "We'll be at the cop shop if anyone needs us."

"Can't you guys call some of your fellow officers and have them check it out? Doesn't being a detective come with perks?" Kenzi pouted when she realized her plans to get Tamsin home with her were not going to be happening.

"We could, but it would be a little suspicious if we asked them to research information that wasn't an actual case. Fae working in the human world, remember?" Tamsin gave Kenzi an apologetic smile. "We'll call you if we find anything."

"I need to work in the morning, so I should probably head at as well." Lauren yawned, emphasizing her point.

"Kenz, you want a ride?" Bo asked as she stood up.

"I'm sure as hell not walking home in these puppies." Kenzi lifted her leg to show off the high heel on her boots. "Let's go, superheroes."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Dyson growled and slammed his fist on the table. "Why do these damn computers take so long?"<p>

Tamsin's eyebrow rose as she stared at Dyson. "Got somewhere better to be?"

"Sitting at the station at," Dyson checked the clock on the wall for the time, "1 am is not exactly my ideal night." He rubbed his hands over his face. "If it wasn't so late I would go to the mother's house and get something of the kids to try and track him."

"It's cute how you do everything you can for Bo even when you know that your love will never be returned." Tamsin leaned back in her chair and studied the shifter. "Don't you get tired of it?"

Dyson's demeanor got defensive as he stared at the Valkyrie with narrowed eyes. "This has nothing to do with Bo and everything to do with a fae hunting humans." He said quietly.

"It's the circle of life, man." Tamsin shrugged her shoulders. "Fae have been hunting humans for centuries. It's our way of life. You would have never looked twice at this case if it weren't for the Succubus. What, do you think that if you follow her around with those puppy eyes and your tail tucked between your legs long enough that she'll leave the doc for you?"

Dyson abruptly stood up and roughly grabbed Tamsin out of her chair, pulling her into one of the interrogation rooms and slamming the door. Not wanting to be overheard by the few officers still working, he rounded on her and grabbed her by the neck, shoving her into the wall.

"You don't know anything about me, so stop acting like you do." Dyson sneered in Tamsin's face, eyes flashing as he tried to contain his wolf.

Tamsin only smiled as she landed a right hook across his face, the smile growing bigger when his grip tightened. "Is that the best you got, big boy?" She rasped out, voice constricted by Dyson's grip.

"Let me ask you something, Tamsin. You think you have me all figured out, but why the hell are you helping with this case? Or the past few cases. You have no reason to help, so explain to me why you keep immersing yourself in the group." Dyson looked deep into her eyes, searching, and finally let go of her throat when he got no reaction.

Tamsin glared at Dyson as she put a hand to where he had been gripping, rubbing the skin and noticing that bruises has already formed. "You think you're so noble because you're Light. Its bull shit. You accuse me of having an ulterior motive for being around, all of you do, but have you ever stopped to think that maybe we're not so different. I just don't hide behind a hero complex."

"We are different, because you don't care about anyone but yourself." Dyson spat. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the only reason you hang around is because you're trying to put Bo in jail."

"I don't need to hang around to know that she'll fuck up again. And when she does, I'll be the one to take her in. That bitch is a ticking time bomb. Keep acting like a love struck dumbass and you'll end up going down with her." Tamsin crossed her arms and stared him down.

"Bo is with Lauren." Dyson simply said and sat down on the edge of the table. "The things I do aren't to make her fall for me, but because it's what's right."

"Lauren is human." Tamsin went wide-eyed as she realized something. "Holy shit. You're okay with her and Lauren only because you know that eventually it won't work out because either Lauren will get sick of Bo being fae or because she'll be dead." She shook her head in amusement. "Tell me again how different we are, Dyson. Tell me again that I'm the one with ulterior motives."

"You never answered my question about why you help us." Dyson muttered, not wanting to entertain Tamsin further with an answer to her statement.

"Because it's amusing." Tamsin smirked. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"And it has nothing to do with your friendship with Kenzi?" Dyson wondered.

Tamsin's face hardened and she uncrossed her arms. "We need to check the computers."

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Dyson gloated, not expecting such a reaction from the normally hard to read blonde.

Tamsin didn't respond as she opened the door, jumping back as she almost ran into someone. "Jesus Christ!"

Kenzi let out a strangled noise as she tightened her grip on the cup holder in her hand, trying not to drop it in surprise. "No, just me. I brought coffee." She smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep and I figured you guys would still be here since I hadn't heard any news."

Tamsin smiled gratefully at the human. "You're a life saver."

"That's me. Keeping my homies caffeinated." Kenzi smiled goofily. Looking behind Tamsin to see Dyson still sitting on the table, she arched a brow. "What the hell are you two doing? A little late night rendezvous?"

Tamsin made a disgusted face and faked a gag. "I suddenly feel nauseated."

Kenzi picked up a bag that had been sitting on the holder with the cups. "Would a donut help? Cops like donuts, right?"

Tamsin snatched the bag out of Kenzi's hand and made her way to her desk. "This cop has a love affair with donuts." She peeked into the bag and grinned when she saw that the Russian had gotten her favorite kind.

"Thanks, Kenz." Dyson smiled as he took the outstretched cup of coffee. "Did you walk here?"

"I took a cab. Oh, speaking of, he's downstairs waiting to get paid." Kenzi smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes.

Dyson laughed. "Of course. I'll be right back."

As Dyson walked away, Kenzi made her way to Tamsin's desk and scooted some papers aside as she sat down. "So how's it going?" Kenzi swung her legs. "Sorry to just show up, but…" She trailed off as something caught her eye. Leaning forward, she cupped Tamsin's cheek and gasped. "Tamsin. Why do you have bruises on your neck?"

Tamsin swatted Kenzi's hand away and glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. "It's nothing."

Kenzi pursed her lips and waited for Tamsin to make eye contact. When that didn't happen as quickly as she would have liked, she hesitantly reached out a hand to touch the bruises. "Tam-Tam." She whispered.

Tamsin sighed and brought her hand up to cover Kenzi's. "I'm fine. It was my fault. I provoked him."

Kenzi's eyes flashed with disbelief. "Dyson did this?" She hissed.

"Let it go, Kenzi." Tamsin reached next to the girl to grab a cup of coffee. The computer in front of her made a dinging noise, and she shot forward in her chair to see what the search had yielded. "Damn." She whistled. "Five other cases with the same M.O. over the past 3 months."

"Let me guess, they never found the kidnapper." Kenzi took a sip of her own coffee and watched the Dark fae.

"Nothing. No evidence left behind, no trace of the kids at all." Tamsin relayed as she read. "All of the kids went missing within the same five mile radius though."

Dyson walked up behind the women and looked over Tamsin's shoulder. "Find something?"

Kenzi whipped her head around to glare at the man. "What is wrong with you?"

"Kenzi!" Tamsin chided, smacking Kenzi's leg that was next to her. Kenzi only huffed in response and turned her nose up at Dyson who stood there with a confused look. "Five cases over 3 months, all within a five mile radius." The blonde explained. "We're going to need more manpower."

"That's a lot of missing kids for there not to be a public warning." Dyson said thoughtfully. "Why haven't we heard about this before now?"

Tamsin and Dyson shared a look while Kenzi waited expectantly.

"You thinking cover-up?" Tamsin leaned back, tapping a pen on the chair of her arm.

"It would explain a lot." Dyson nodded in agreement.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "It explains everything. Looks like it's time to call Hale."

"I'll call him in the morning. Right now, we should all get some rest." Dyson stated.

"I'm going to check up on a few things before I head out." Tamsin announced, not wanting Dyson to know that she was currently still living out of her truck. She was looking forward to taking a nice hot shower in the locker room once Dyson and Kenzi had left.

"I can wait and then you can take me home." Kenzi chirped, her face splitting into a mischievous grin as she realized that this could work in her favor of getting Tamsin to spend the night.

"I can take you home, Kenz." Dyson offered, unaware Kenzi's intentions.

"There ya go." Tamsin grinned at Kenzi's unimpressed look.

"Don't forget about dinner tomorrow." Kenzi grumbled, poking the Valkyrie in the shoulder as she stood up to leave with Dyson.

"Free food? I'm there." Tamsin turned her attention back to the computer without acknowledging a goodbye.

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she followed Dyson. Tamsin chuckled when she felt her phone vibrate not even two minutes later.

**Short Stack:** You suck massive balls.

**Tamsin:** It's been known to happen a time or two.

**Short Stack:** Gross, Tamsin! Goodnight, Valkyrie. Try to get some sleep.

**Tamsin:** I will as soon as I get my nice, hot, steamy shower.

**Short Stack:** Perfect. Now I'm just going to be picturing you naked in the shower.

**Tamsin:** You're welcome.

Tamsin laughed to herself when she didn't get a response. After finishing up a few things on the computer, Tamsin grabbed the bag that was under her desk and made her way to the showers. Enjoying the hot water while she could, she didn't rush as she normally did while sneaking around the station for her daily shower.

Once she had gotten dressed and shoved her bag back under her desk, she turned her computer off and made her way outside. While walking through the parking lot to her truck, she could sense that something was off. Preparing herself for a fight, she spun around and rolled her eyes.

"What is this?" Tamsin grumbled as a man in a suit came out from behind a pillar.

"The Morrigan requests a meeting." The man said, voice void of any emotion.

"It's 2 am." Tamsin scoffed. "Tell her I'll make my way in tomorrow."

"I've been told to bring you in." He reiterated.

"And I told you I'd be there tomorrow." Tamsin challenged.

The man took a step towards the blonde, and Tamsin knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of going with him. "You can either come willingly, or I can force you."

"As much as I'd like to see you try, I'm too tired to fight you right now." Tamsin put her keys back in her pocket and followed the man to a black car, slipping into the backseat. "Why is the Morrigan even awake? Doesn't she need like 12 hours of beauty sleep a day?"

"Yes, she does." He said simply.

Tamsin swallowed thickly as she realized that if the Morrigan was awake at this hour and making her come in, nothing good would be coming of this meeting. "Shit." She muttered to herself and tried to mentally prepare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again to everyone who continues to support this story. Hearing from you all makes my day, so thank you! **

**Warning, this ride might be approaching some turbulence. Hold onto your seats, gentle viewers. **

**(If you get the"gentle viewers" reference, you earn major points)**

* * *

><p>Although the ride to the Dark compound wasn't very long, Tamsin sat quietly as she tried to run through every scenario she could as to why the Morrigan would want to see her at such a late hour. The only logically conclusion she kept arriving at was that the Morrigan was getting impatient on how long it was taking her to bring Bo in.<p>

While she consistently made barbs and jokes about how she was going to take Bo down, it was less of a priority for her with everything between her and Kenzi continuing to blossom. Her hate for the Succubus was rooted more in the fact that she was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. It came down to either finishing the job she was sent to do and break Kenzi's heart in the process, or personally deal with a brutal punishment from the Dark leader because she couldn't complete her job.

The car pulled up to the large building and the door was opened before Tamsin was mentally ready. She took a deep breath as she got out of the car and squared her shoulders to keep up her typical hardened composure. Following the man through the compound, he led her to the office she was all too familiar with. He stood next to the door and crossed his arms behind his back, keeping his eyes trained forward without any acknowledgment towards the Valkyrie.

Tamsin only rolled her eyes as she pushed into the room, the door closing shut behind her with an ominous thud.

"Tamsin, my dear. So glad you could join me." Evony said from her perch on her desk. Waving a hand towards a chair, the smile that grew on her face was filled with ill intentions. "Please, sit."

Tamsin only smirked in response as she stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Evony? If you're looking for a late night booty call, you have the wrong girl."

Evony's lips transformed into a tight line as she gracefully slid off the desk and walked around it to sit in the chair. Picking up a folder, she set it down and pushed it to the edge of the desk. "I wonder why that would be." She clasped her hands together and looked at Tamsin expectantly.

Tamsin sighed as she moved forward, snatching the file and sitting in the chair that had been offered before. "What is this?"

"It seems as though your little exchange program with the Happy Sunshine Gang isn't going in the direction I was hoping." Evony sighed dramatically. "Something very concerning has been brought to my attention. Something that has interrupted my beauty sleep, which means you're in for a world of hurt unless you can explain yourself."

Tamsin kept her outward appearance bored even though she could feel her heart beat faster in her chest. "What makes you say that?" She opened the file to see that it was filled with pictures. "Really, Evony? You've been spying on me?" She quirked a brow at the other woman.

"Someone has to keep you in check." Evony shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Why isn't the Succubus in my dungeon being tortured while she awaits her death?"

"She hasn't confessed and I haven't gathered enough evidence." Tamsin spat. "That whole group is tight lipped on anything that would give me a reason to bring her in."

"Funny you should use that expression." Evony smirked. "Go ahead, take a look at what my informant has found." She gestured to the pictures in Tamsin's hands.

Tamsin furrowed her brows as she looked at the first picture. It was of her and Dyson at the Dal, laughing over a pitcher after a long day at the cop shop. The next picture was of her and Bo dancing at the Dark fae bar where they had found the Wendigo. Another picture showed her and Trick talking closely over the bar, about what she couldn't recall. The next was of her, Kenzi, Dyson, and Hale all playing pool the night that she and Kenzi had beaten them in their duel.

Tamsin arched a brow as she threw the file back on the desk. "While these are fascinating, I'm not exactly sure why you felt it necessary to show them to me. I'm supposed to be getting along with them and befriending them to try and get information. Those were your orders, if I remember correctly."

"Sweetie, those were my orders." Evony grinned evilly as she reached for another picture that was in one of her drawers. "This, on the other hand, was not a part of the plan." She looked at the picture in disgust before handing it to the Valkyrie.

Tamsin's breath caught in her throat when she saw the picture. It was of her and Kenzi earlier that day, kissing against the side of a building when Tamsin had tracked her down to apologize. Mentally cursing, she tried to keep her hand from shaking as she looked into the Morrigan's eyes. "If you ask me, it's a genius part of the plan."

"My my, Tamsin. I didn't take you for a filthy human lover." Evony stood up and walked around the desk to sit directly in front of Tamsin. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into a pile of goo right here."

"Think about it, Evony." Tamsin kept her tone neutral. "What better way to get to Bo than to get close to her best friend. Eventually, with enough time and trust, the brat will give something away."

Evony paused as she studied the blonde. "So you're sleeping with her pet to get information."

"I'm not sleeping with her. I'm merely putting myself in a position of trust." Tamsin forced a cocky smirk onto her face. "You know me. You know that I don't get close to anyone or let anyone, especially a pathetic human, get in the way of my duty."

"You surprise me, Tamsin." Evony said after a moment of thinking.

Tamsin tried to hide the relief that flooded through her. "That's why you hired me instead of doing the job yourself."

Evony leaned forward to grab Tamsin's jacket, practically pulling her out of her chair as she brought their faces inches apart. "While I appreciate the enthusiasm you have for the job, if I find out anything more about you and the Succubus' pet, I'll kill her." The sickeningly sweet tone in her voice did nothing to play down the severity of her words. "You think you're smarter than me, but you can't hide your feelings for her. I see it in your eyes that you actually care for her."

"You're delusional." Tamsin growled, not backing down from the intimidation that Evony was trying to impose.

"And you're a disgrace to your kind and the Dark, Valkyrie." Evony shoved her roughly and smiled cheerfully. "You have 24 hours to end whatever it is you have going on with the Succubus' annoying little bitch before I personally kill you both. Now get out of my sight."

Tamsin clenched her jaw as she stood up and quickly walked to the door, pushing it open with all of her weight. As soon as the door shut, she scrambled to the closest bathroom, her stomach rolling uneasily and bile fighting its way to the surface. As soon as she made it into the bathroom, she fell to her knees as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After she had nothing left to throw up, she sat back on her heels and put her head in her hands.

There was no other option than to remove herself from the group and focus on what she had been hired to do. No matter how much it caused her heart to ache, she had to put distance between herself and Kenzi and find a way to take Bo in. When the reality of the situation truly hit her, Tamsin let out a loud scream of frustration and punched the wall next to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dyson had gotten to work and got everything set up for the shift before looking around and noticing that the Valkyrie was nowhere to be found. His brow crinkled as he looked at her desk and noticed that the bag she kept there was in its normal spot and nothing had been moved out of place. He could have sworn that he had seen her truck in the parking lot when he came in, so he was unsure of where she could have gone.<p>

Tamsin normally beat him into the precinct in the mornings and typically greeted him with a snarky comment and a cup of coffee. He frowned as he turned to another officer. "Has Tamsin been in this morning?"

The officer shrugged. "I haven't seen her. Unfortunate too. No one makes coffee like she does."

"Thanks." Dyson said dismissively as he pulled out his phone and called the blonde. When it went straight to voicemail, he ended the call and stared at his phone in concern.

Knowing that the Dark fae wasn't close enough to communicate outside of cases with any of the group besides Kenzi, his only option was to either wait and see if she showed up or to call Kenzi. Knowing that Kenzi was probably still sleeping, he wasn't sure what good would come of waking her up and decided against contacting her.

Dyson suddenly straightened up and turned to the door of the precinct when his nose picked up a whiff of alcohol and he was met by the sight of a disheveled Tamsin staggering in. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he watched her stumble to her desk before falling ungracefully into her chair.

Tamsin sensed eyes on her and swiveled her chair around to face Dyson, a lazy smile appearing on her face. "Like what you see, buddy?"

Dyson walked up to the blonde before leaning down, the scent of alcohol intensifying. "How drunk are you right now?" He asked quietly through gritted teeth.

"Pfft." Tamsin whipped back around to turn her computer on. "I'm not even tipsy. I just needed a little something to get me started today." She glanced over her shoulder to see the shifter staring at her with a mix of concern and frustration. "Don't get your pelt in a bunch, I'm perfectly fine. What do we have going on this morning?"

"You smell like you dragged yourself away from an all-night binger." Dyson growled and crossed his arms.

"What can I say, alcohol and I have a fantastic relationship." Tamsin ran a hand over her face before looking at Dyson with a serious expression. "Please tell me someone made coffee."

Dyson shook his head as he backed away and sat at his own desk. "We need to meet everyone at the Dal at 10. Go home and shower and change before we go."

"Or, we could get something put together to tell them all." Tamsin stood up and stretched before making her way to the coffee pot, pouring herself a generous cup of coffee. Humming to herself as she sat back down, she reached into her drawer and pulled out a flask. Pouring the alcohol into her cup, she took a large sip before smiling.

Dyson watched on, appalled at the blonde's actions. "Tamsin." He hissed. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"What?" Tamsin tilted her head. "You going to tattle on me?"

Dyson stood up abruptly and walked away without another word. Tamsin only chuckled as she started to go through the papers on her desk, willing her eyes to focus long enough to determine which papers she had printed off the night before in the mess of other paperwork that had piled up.

* * *

><p>"Leave it alone, Wolf!" Tamsin yelled as she and Dyson walked into the Dal later that morning.<p>

"When you jeopardize your job and subsequently the peace treaty we have going on, I won't leave it alone." Dyson yelled back. "You need to control yourself, Tamsin."

Tamsin made unintelligible high pitched noises as she mocked Dyson, rolling her eyes as she made her way to the bar. Sitting down, she looked around to see four pairs of eyes staring at her in mutual confusion. "What are you all looking at?" She snapped. "Blood King, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

Kenzi stood up and walked up to Tamsin, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Tam-Tam? What's going on?" Catching the whiff of the alcohol that was radiating off the Valkyrie, her eyes went wide. "Are you drunk?"

Tamsin shrugged Kenzi's hand off and glared. "Is there a problem with that? You want to have a go at me too, brat?"

Kenzi backed away with her hands up in surrender. "I'm walking away." She said and slowly retreated back to her chair, not wanting to get into anything with the blonde around the others.

"We're not open for business, but I have a fresh pot of coffee if you would like a cup." Trick narrowed his eyes at the Dark fae.

"Whatever." Tamsin muttered. "So, what's the plan, people?"

"Figuring that out is the whole reason we're here." Bo studied Tamsin who was fidgeting in her seat, appearing as though she was going to take off at any moment. "Are you sure you're in any shape to be working?"

"The next person to ask me that gets the privilege of meeting the butt end of my gun with their face." Tamsin sneered. "There were five families within the past three months that have similar cases. All within a five mile radius." She jumped into the case, hoping that everyone would leave her alone about her inebriated state.

"I found some caves a few miles outside of that radius, so I was thinking that we could go take a look around and see if we can find anything." Dyson chimed in.

"I also ran a search on other families with kids within that five miles. There are a shit ton of families with kids." Tamsin turned to Trick. "Do you know if this thing preys on a certain age group? That could narrow our search."

"When did you do that?" Dyson wondered as he looked over his partner. "I thought you were taking a nap on your desk."

"I was." Tamsin grinned. "I started the search before that."

"At least you did something productive." Kenzi mumbled under her breath.

"You got something to say?" Tamsin leaned forward to look past everyone, leveling a deadly glare at Kenzi.

"Okay." Lauren interrupted before the tension got any higher. "Trick, age group?"

"There's a book downstairs that I was reading last night that has some information in it." Trick said. "Let me go get it."

"I can get it, Gramps. Is it still on your desk?" Kenzi bounced out of her chair and walked over to Tamsin. "You're helping me." She said and grabbed the Valkyrie under her elbow and yanked her off of the barstool.

"What the fuck?" Tamsin wrenched her arm away and pushed Kenzi back. "Put your hands on me like that one more time…"

Bo jumped out of her seat and roughly pushed Tamsin further away from Kenzi. "Get the fuck out." She hissed, hand on her dagger. "It's one thing to be a bitch to me, but put your hands on my best friend again and I promise you it'll be the last thing you do."

Tamsin only laughed as she stared the shorter woman down. "Calm down, Succulette." She turned to Kenzi. "Come on, lead the way."

"And we're back to being bi-polar. Awesome." Kenzi muttered as she stalked away, Tamsin trailing behind her.

Once the pair had descended the stairs, Bo scowled as she sat back down. "What the hell was that?"

"What happened this morning, Dyson?" Lauren questioned the shifter.

Dyson shrugged. "She showed up to work drunk. She was fine when we left her last night, and Gods only know what she got up to after she left the cop shop."

"The girl does like to drink." Lauren added. "Maybe Kenzi can calm her down."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Bo grumbled, eyebrows knit together in tension. "I don't like how close they are. I still think Tamsin is going to end up using her to get to me."

Lauren put her hand on Bo's thigh and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Kenzi is a big girl. She can handle herself, and I don't think Tamsin would do anything to purposefully hurt her."

"Are you seriously defending _Tamsin_ right now?" Bo scoffed. "That bitch is bad news. Let me remind you that she's trying to put me in jail, Lauren."

"While this is all very interesting, we have a fae to catch before more children go missing." Trick interrupted the lover's quarrel before it could fully unfold. "From what I read last night, this fae doesn't live where he… Well, where he eats the kidnapped children." He made an apologetic face. "He typically lives nearby though."

"Bo, you up for a little recon mission to see if we can find anything in the caves?" Dyson grinned, ready to get his hands dirty.

"Always." Bo returned the grin.

* * *

><p>"Trick should really dust down here every once in a while." Tamsin scrunched her nose as she ran her finger over a bookcase, inspecting the dust she picked up in the process.<p>

"You going to tell me what is going on with you?" Kenzi propped her hip against the desk and crossed her arms. "What the fae was that upstairs?"

"Can we do this when the world stops spinning?" Tamsin put a hand to her head. "I think I need another nap."

"What's with the Jekyll and Hide routine?" Kenzi pushed off of the desk and walked up to Tamsin, brushing her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong?" Her voice was full of worry as she frowned at the distress swirling in the Valkyrie's green eyes.

Tamsin averted her eyes and pulled out of Kenzi's touch. "Do you know which book Trick was talking about?" She asked as she walked over to the desk.

Kenzi muttered in Russian under her breath as she made her way to Tamsin, grabbing the book that was sitting open. "Probably the one that's open with a picture of… Ew!" Kenzi stuck her tongue out in distaste as she actually studied the picture. "That's the thing we need to find?" She shuddered and closed the book with a loud snap. "Come on. Let's go see what the others have come up with."

Tamsin abruptly grabbed Kenzi behind her neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss. There was a ferocity in the way that she plunged her tongue into Kenzi's mouth that all of their previous kisses hadn't contained, causing the smaller girl to squeak in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

Before Kenzi could even register what was happening and reciprocate, Tamsin pulled away and snatched the book out of Kenzi's hand, walking back up the stairs without another word.

Kenzi gaped at the blonde's retreating form, her hand coming up to her lips as she realized there was something different in that kiss than all of the ones before. Something that worried her. Something that was similar to the way she had kissed Nate before she ended things with him.

"Shit." Kenzi let out a deep breath as she went to join the others.

* * *

><p>"Where's Hale?" Tamsin asked the group as she threw the book down on the bar. "I need to speak with him."<p>

"He's out." Trick crossed his arms. "Is it official fae business?"

"Yes." Dyson said before Tamsin could answer. "There's no way that the public wouldn't have been warned about a serial kidnapper. We think there's been a cover up, which means someone was aware of this before now and didn't inform us."

"I'll give him a call." Trick nodded and went to his phone as Kenzi rejoined them.

Lauren flipped through the book and began to read. "According to this, it's normally kids between the ages of 9-12." She turned to Tamsin. "Does that help at all?"

Tamsin nodded. "I'll head back to the cop shop and tweak the search."

"Bo and I are going to head to the caves and see if we can find anything." Dyson stood up. "We'll call as soon as we know anything."

"What can I do?" Kenzi asked, reaching over the bar to grab the nearest bottle. Pouring the liquor into her empty coffee cup, she threw the liquid back.

"Stop drinking before noon, maybe?" Trick scowled as he put the bottle back in its designated spot.

"Why does she get to drink and I don't?" Tamsin practically pouted and stared longingly at the bottle Trick had just put away.

"Because I'm not a pouty five year old, that's why." Kenzi smiled. "Hey guys, why don't we use Tamsin as bait this time? She's acting enough like a bratty child to probably catch this asshat's attention."

Bo and Dyson shared an exasperated look as they both stood up. Bo gave Lauren a chaste kiss goodbye as she and Dyson left the bar as Kenzi and Tamsin continued to bicker.

"Lauren, would you mind joining me downstairs? I probably have more information down there." Trick said pointedly, his awkwardness around Kenzi and Tamsin apparent.

"Sure, Trick." Lauren stood and put a hand on Kenzi's shoulder. "Come help when you're done with… Whatever this is." She waved a hand in Tamsin's direction and shot a warning look at the Valkyrie before leaving the women alone.

Tamsin turned to face the Russian and played with the hem of her shirt. "Kenz…"

"Its fine, Tamsin." Kenzi sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tamsin chewed on her bottom lip and got up, walking over to Kenzi. Lifting her chin so that she could look the brunette in the eyes, she smiled sadly. "We need to talk."

"Dyson is supposed to buy us dinner tonight." Kenzi returned the small smile. "We can talk then?"

Tamsin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hating herself for what she was going to have to do. "Maybe. I'll call you later?"

"Okay." Kenzi whispered, fear gripping her heart at the way Tamsin had been acting all morning.

Tamsin couldn't help herself and she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Kenzi's lips, completely opposite of the kiss they had shared in Trick's lair. Kenzi watched as she left the bar, turning around as she stared absently into space and played with the edge of the cup in front of her.

Kenzi knew that whatever was going on with her and Tamsin wasn't serious, but the thought that it could possibly end before it went anywhere further made her heart constrict painfully. The fear that the Tamsin was going to put a stop to their situation made Kenzi realize just how strong her feelings had gotten for the complex Valkyrie.

If there was one thing that anyone knew about the human, it was that she didn't give up on anything without a fight. Kenzi straightened up in her chair as she realized that's exactly what she needed to do to show Tamsin how much she had begun to care about her; fight for a chance to get through the blonde's cold exterior and actually give them a real shot.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Kenzi's phone startled her, Trick, and Lauren out of their concentration of studying all that they could find on the Bonhomme Sept-Heures. Flinging herself across the couch she was seated on, she scooped her phone up off of the side table and checked the caller ID.<p>

"What's up, Succubabe?" Kenzi answered absentmindedly as she flipped a page in her book.

"Kenz!" Bo shouted, breathlessly. "We ran into a little trouble." Rustling and growls rang out in the background, making Kenzi shoot up straight and her eyes widen as she waved animatedly at Trick and Lauren before putting the phone on speaker. "Dyson! Watch out!" Bo screeched as a pained growl met their ears.

"Bo!" Lauren exclaimed, jumping closer to the phone. "Where are you?"

"Caves." Bo gasped and then groaned in pain. "We need help!" She yelled, her voice further away as the phone had gotten knocked out of her hand.

"Bo?" Kenzi cried out. "Bo! Are you there?"

When Bo didn't respond, Kenzi looked at the other two in terror. "We need to go." She jumped off of the couch and frantically began to run to the stairs.

"Kenzi!" Trick boomed. "We don't know where they are."

Kenzi twisted around and gaped at him. "Did we not find out where the caves were before we let them gallivant off to their horrific deaths?" She screeched.

"Tamsin." Lauren blurted, flailing her arms.

"What about Tamsin?" Kenzi huffed in impatience. "She's probably passed out on her keyboard."

"She knows where they are." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Call Tamsin." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Camaro keys. "Let's go. We'll get directions on the way."

"Lauren." Trick halted the women, rushing to a chest as he pulled out a gun. "Here." He presented it to the doctor.

"I don't know how to shoot, Trick." Lauren took the gun and looked at it in apprehension.

"I do." Kenzi snatched the gun away and checked to make sure it was loaded. Slapping the clip back into place, she shoved the gun in the back of her pants and ran up the stairs.

"I'm not reassured by that!" Lauren yelled after Kenzi as she followed the shorter woman.

* * *

><p>"God dammit, Tamsin, I need more than that." Kenzi groaned in frustrated as she braced herself on the door as Lauren sped down a gravel road. "Fine. Fine!" She hung up the phone and shoved it into the side pocket on the door.<p>

"What did she say?" Lauren asked, eyes not moving from the road.

"There's a mile stretch of caves." Kenzi frowned. "She's almost to one end, and we're starting at the other. All of the caves should be visible from the road." Kenzi smacked the dashboard in frustration. "Fuck. What if we're too late? It's not like we were right down the road."

"It's Bo and Dyson. They're both extremely powerful, even more-so together." Lauren grumbled, not wanting to give into the panic she felt. "Keep an eye out."

"No shit, Doc." Kenzi mumbled as she concentrated on the caves. After a moment of tense silence, Kenzi yelped. "There!"

Lauren slammed on the breaks and they both leapt out of the car. Running to where Bo was being pinned to the side of the cave, Lauren began to shout to distract the fae. The man turned around to face the newcomers, a wicked smile appearing on its face.

"You need a serious make-over, buddy." Kenzi made a face as she saw the rotted teeth and filthy skin of the fae. Grabbing the gun, she leveled it on him. "And I plan on giving you one."

Letting out a terrifying laugh, the fae dropped Bo and ran to the two humans with surprising speed. Kenzi fired off a couple rounds, hitting her mark but not stopping the man as it approached them.

"Oh fuck." Kenzi screamed. "Lauren, run!" She continued to shoot until she ran out of ammunition and threw the gun at the fae as she herself began to run away.

"Kenzi." Bo gasped as she staggered to her feet, trying to get to her best friend before the fae could. Blood seeped from a gash in her forehead as she fell to her knees, the damage she had taken making her unable to fight any longer. Quickly looking around, she saw Dyson in a heap at the opening of the cave, knocked unconscious by the strong fae. "No." She cried out as she turned back to watch Kenzi and saw the fae reach Kenzi, tackling her to the ground.

"Not again." Kenzi choked out as the fae sneered at her, his hands on her throat. Kenzi began to see black spots appear as her vision became blurry from the lack of oxygen, futilely clawing at the hands on her neck to try to drink in much needed air.

Suddenly, Kenzi felt the hands go limp followed by a heavy body landing lifelessly on top of her. Something warm and wet hit her face as she tried to recover from previous lack of air. The next thing she knew, the body was being shoved off of her and strong hands were pulling her up and away from the dead fae.

Kenzi was pulled into a tight embrace and saw a glimpse of blonde hair before she was crushed against a soft body. "Tamsin." Kenzi breathed in relief and tried to return the hug. When she realized she couldn't move from the force of the hug, she tried to pull out of the Valkyrie's arms. "Tam-Tam, I can't breathe." She tried to wiggle her way out of the embrace.

Tamsin immediately let go and held Kenzi by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" She looked her over for injuries, wincing as she saw the bruises forming.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kenzi turned to look at the fae. Seeing that it was missing its head, she went rigid. "Please tell me that I'm not covered in that thing's blood."

Tamsin made a face and smiled apologetically. "About that…"

"Oh gross." Kenzi whined and began to swipe at her now sticky face. "Oh my God. Bo." She gasped and ran in the direction she last saw her friend. She fell to her knees next to the hurt Succubus, brushing the hair back from her forehead and out of the laceration that was still bleeding heavily. "Shit, babe." She looked her over for other injuries. "Come on. We need to get you to the lab."

Bo waved a hand. "Check on Dyson." She groaned painfully.

Kenzi glanced around and saw Lauren with the shifter, checking his pulse. Lauren looked up and nodded at Kenzi, letting her know he was alive. "He's alive. Come on." She stood up and tried to help Bo stand up.

"Go help Lauren. I've got her." Tamsin came up next to Kenzi, reaching down to help Bo stand.

Kenzi looked between Tamsin and Bo before rushing to help Lauren. Between the two of them, they were able to drag a now semi-conscious Dyson to the car and lift him into the back seat.

"Impressive moves, Valkyrie." Bo cringed as her ribs screamed in protest from standing. "Remind me not to get into a sword fight with you." She gingerly threw her arm around Tamsin's shoulders so that she could lean on her as they walked. "Thank you."

"You need to feed." Tamsin sighed and tried not to hurt Bo further as she led her to the car, ignoring the appreciation from the Succubus. "Can Lauren give you enough to help until you get to the lab?"

"She can give me enough be able to go find a sufficient meal." Bo confirmed. Halting her steps, she forced the blonde to stop as well. "Seriously, Tamsin. Thank you. If you hadn't shown up when you did." She looked over to where Kenzi was fussing over Dyson. "You saved her. You saved us."

Tamsin cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the genuineness in Bo's words. "Don't mention it, Bo. Really, don't." She scrunched her nose. "Let's get you to the Doc so I can clean up the scene."

Bo nodded as they began to walk again, getting settled into the car as Lauren kneeled on the ground before her, letting her feed.

Tamsin gave them their privacy as she went to retrieve the sword she had tossed aside after beheading the fae. Picking it up from the dirt, she cleaned the blade on the dead fae and placed the weapon back into the scabbard on her hip.

"It's beautiful." Kenzi came up next to Tamsin and looked at the hilt.

"I've had it for a long time." Tamsin smiled at the memories of all of the battles that she had used that very sword in. "For as long as I can remember, actually."

Kenzi grinned and nudged Tamsin with her elbow. "Why don't you come over tonight after you're done with everything here? You can pick me up and we can go grab that delicious dinner my mouth has been watering over ever since Dyson reminded me of it."

Knowing she only had a short window of time before she would have to end things with the tiny goth, Tamsin knew that going to dinner where anyone could see them was a bad idea. "I'm not really in the mood to go out to a restaurant. I have a massive hangover and I'm probably going to be stuck here most of the evening cleaning and covering this mess up." She only semi-lied.

"Right. We can do it another night." Kenzi's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'll catch you later." She said quietly when she noticed that Bo and Lauren were waiting for her.

"Right." Tamsin sighed to herself as Kenzi had already begun to walk away, regretting the fact that she had lost control and let her emotions show to everyone in the midst of the stressful situation. It was only going to make it harder when she had to end things with Kenzi.

* * *

><p>Tamsin was just finishing up at the scene when she heard her phone go off. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she leaned against the nearest tree as she opened the text.<p>

**Short Stack:** Tam-Tam, can you come over?

**Tamsin:** I'm still working.

**Short Stack**: I think there's something trying to break in. Please. The door won't hold them off forever.

Tamsin's mind immediately went to the Morrigan's threat as she pushed off the tree and ran to her truck, calling out that she had an emergency and the cleanup crew needed to handle the rest of the scene. Throwing the truck into gear, Tamsin peeled off down the road and prayed to the Gods that nothing happened to Kenzi.

The entire reason she was removing herself from the situation was to keep the human safe, and if anything happened to her she knew that she would do everything in her power to make sure the Morrigan paid for it with her life. In that moment, Tamsin was hit with the severity of how screwed she was and just how much she had come to care for the smart-mouthed Russian.

* * *

><p>Tamsin barely put the truck in park as she reached the clubhouse and jumped out, running inside with her sword at the ready. Reaching Bo and Kenzi's door, her heart thumped loudly in her chest when she saw that the door was cracked open. Pushing the door open the rest of the way, she raised her sword as she stormed in.<p>

Kenzi squeaked in surprise at the Valkyrie's sudden entrance, putting a hand to her heart in an effort to stop its racing as the blonde ran right past her. "Tamsin!"

Tamsin skid to a halt and gawked at Kenzi. Looking around, she noticed that there was no threat. What she did notice was a steak and lobster dinner set up at the table, illuminated by candlelight. Finally calming down enough to really take in her surroundings, Tamsin realized that the lights were dimmed and Kenzi was dressed in a very Kenzi-like dress.

Lowering her sword, she frowned. "What the fuck is this?" She took a deep breath to regulate her breathing.

"Surprise?" Kenzi smiled self-consciously, not expecting such a dramatic entrance.

Tamsin scowled as she realized that Kenzi was never in danger. "You set me up."

"Technically yes." Kenzi walked around the kitchen table to stand in front of Tamsin. "I figured since you didn't want to go out for dinner, we could stay in and have dinner. I'm sorry I tricked you, but I knew you wouldn't come over otherwise."

"Do you know how scared I was?" Tamsin growled, throwing her sword onto the couch. "You can't…. You can't do shit like that."

"I'm sorry." Kenzi said meekly. "I just wanted to do something nice for you." She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

Tamsin felt bad when she took in the other girl's discomfort and sighed heavily. "You look great." She mumbled.

Kenzi instantly cheered up and beamed at the blonde. "Are you hungry?"

"I can't stay, Kenz." Tamsin felt the previous panic turn into knots, her stomach doing flips as she realized this was her opportunity end things with Kenzi.

Kenzi walked closer and put her arms around Tamsin's neck, oblivious to what was going on in the Valkyrie's head. "Bo is recovering at Lauren's. And by recovering I mean there's no need to worry about them coming home." She leaned in a placed a kiss on the detective's lips. "Stay for dinner."

Tamsin felt something inside of her break, an urgency to feel every part of Kenzi taking over any rational part of her brain. Gone was the hesitation she had always held onto when it came to the brunette, and even in the midst of knowing what had to be done, she couldn't hold back any longer.

Looking down to drink in Kenzi's outfit, pausing only slightly at the generous amount of cleavage on display, Tamsin slowly brought her eyes up to stare deeply into pools of crystal clear blue. Her own pupils dilated, a determined smirk formed on her lips.

"Fuck dinner." Tamsin husked as she crushed their bodies together, pouring everything she was into the passionate kiss she placed on Kenzi's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tamsin." Kenzi breathlessly pulled back from the kiss after a moment. "What's going on with you today?"

Tamsin shook her head and bent down to kiss Kenzi again. "Less talking." She mumbled against the smaller girl's lips, her hands dipping down to grasp her ass.

"But-"

Tamsin groaned and reached down under Kenzi's thighs, picking her up and wrapping her legs around her waist. "Stop." She demanded, walking towards the couch.

Right as she was about to throw Kenzi onto the furniture, Kenzi's arms tightened around her neck and she pulled back wide eyed. "Wait! I really don't feel like having your sword up my ass."

"That would be most unfortunate." Tamsin couldn't help but laugh, attempting to set the Russian back down on the floor.

Kenzi only clenched her legs tighter around the Valkyrie's waist, earning a raised brow from Tamsin. Eyes sparkling with desire, Kenzi sucked Tamsin's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. "Bedroom."

Tamsin felt a wave of arousal crash into her as she kissed Kenzi again, their tongues battling for dominance as she blindly led them through the living room. Caching her foot on the corner of the end table, she stumbled slightly as she tried to gain her footing and inadvertently propelled them into the wall near the staircase.

Kenzi hissed at the discomfort of being slammed into the wall, but that was short lived as Tamsin's body pressed hard into hers and caused a delicious friction that made her gasp in surprise. Using their stationary position, Kenzi brought her hands to Tamsin's shirt and began to clumsily unbutton it.

When Tamsin moved her kisses to Kenzi's neck and sucked hard on a particularly sensitive spot, Kenzi moaned as she gave up on the buttons and ripped the shirt open instead so that she could get to the skin she so desperately wanted to feel.

Tamsin pulled back from Kenzi's neck and looked down at her now half naked torso and frowned. "I liked that shirt."

"Yeah? Well I like it better off." Kenzi smirked and tried to grind against Tamsin.

Tamsin closed her eyes at the sensation it caused. "Damn."

Kenzi dropped her legs from around her waist and kissed her playfully. "Race ya." She giggled and pulled out of Tamsin's arms to run up the stairs.

Tamsin only hesitated for a second as her brain tried to register what Kenzi has said before she followed quickly, Kenzi's laughter leading the way. Once she had made it to the top of the stairs, she paused as she stopped in the doorway to see Kenzi lying on the bed, her head propped up on her hand. Her breath catching in her throat, Tamsin couldn't look away as she slowly made her way to the foot of the bed.

Kenzi bit her lip around a smile as she sat up and crawled to the end of the bed, sitting up on her knees as she reached the blonde. Hooking her fingers into the belt loops of Tamsin's jeans, she gently tugged their bodies together as she kissed her. Suddenly nervous, Kenzi hesitantly moved her hands to Tamsin's belt buckle, fumbling to unbuckle it with shaky hands.

Tamsin sensed the shift in Kenzi's mood and covered the human's hands with her own, pulling away to look into Kenzi's eyes. "Kenz, we should-"

"I thought you said no talking." Kenzi interrupted, arching an eyebrow. Looking into Tamsin's green eyes, her nervousness dissipated as shook Tamsin's hands off of hers and got the buckle undone.

"I know. But-"

Kenzi used one hand to grab Tamsin behind the neck, kissing her as she popped open the button on the blonde's jeans with her other hand. Slowly dragging the zipper down as she sucked on Tamsin's tongue, she impatiently pushed the pants down over the blonde's hips.

Tamsin reached down to help Kenzi remove her jeans, stepping out of them and kicking them behind her as they pooled at her feet. Nudging Kenzi back, she hovered over her as she laid her down onto the bed. Kenzi grasped Tamsin's back tightly as the Valkyrie settled her weight onto the smaller girl and began to slowly grind against her.

Kenzi tore her mouth away as she threw her head onto the pillow, a low moan escaping as her body responded to the blonde's movements. Tamsin nipped at her neck as she slowly drug a hand up Kenzi's leg, feather light touches teasing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, climbing higher and higher under her short dress. Kenzi dug her nails in the blonde's shoulders as Tamsin brushed her fingers against her core.

Tamsin smirked into Kenzi's neck as she felt the Russian tense and suck in a sharp breath between grit teeth. Keeping her touch as light as possible, she ran her fingers up and down Kenzi's underwear, choking back a moan at the moisture that had already gathered there.

"Tamsin." Kenzi groaned, fumbling to unclasp the Valkyrie's bra.

Tamsin suddenly sat up, roughly pulling Kenzi up with her as she worked to unzip the dress Kenzi was wearing, needing to feel skin on skin. Unaware that Kenzi had gotten her bra undone as she focused on the zipper, Tamsin let out a surprised gasp when she felt fingers tweak her nipple.

Kenzi pushed Tamsin away in her distracted state and hopped off the side of the bed. Tamsin threw her bra somewhere behind her as she watched Kenzi unzip the rest of her dress, shimmying out of it at a torturously slow pace. Keeping her eyes locked on Tamsin's, Kenzi reached behind her to unclasp her bra, just as slowly letting it fall to the floor.

Tamsin had to remind herself to breathe as she stared at Kenzi and moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Reaching out to pull Kenzi to her, she slowly kissed the scar on her stomach from where she had been injured in the Wendigo case. Tamsin placed open mouthed kisses from the bottom of the scar to the top, making her way up to Kenzi's breast and circling a nipple with her tongue before moving to the other.

Kenzi wove her fingers through Tamsin's hair, throwing her head back and whimpering as Tamsin's tongue continued to tease her and her teeth lightly tugged on the erect buds. Gripping Tamsin's hair, she pulled her head away from her chest as she straddled Tamsin's lap and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss, both moaning at the skin on skin contact that Kenzi's actions caused. Tamsin immediately brought her hands to Kenzi's ass, crushing their bodies together as she bucked her hips up trying to create friction.

As the kiss continued, Tamsin flipped them around and threw Kenzi onto the bed. Kenzi yelped in surprise at the sudden position change, giggling as Tamsin tried to maneuver on the tiny bed.

"Why the fuck is your bed so small?" Tamsin growled as she twisted around to move between Kenzi's legs.

"Because _I'm_ small." Kenzi smirked and wrapped her legs around the Valkyrie's waist, rolling her hips into her.

Tamsin bit her lip as her head fell forward, painfully aroused at the feeling of the heat between Kenzi's legs on her lower stomach. Grabbing Kenzi's hands, she slammed them onto the bed above her head, pinning them there with one hand she raked her nails down Kenzi's body with the other.

Kenzi shivered as Tamsin's nails trailed down her stomach, holding her breath as Tamsin reached the hem of her underwear. Blue eyes locked onto green as Tamsin smirked and practically tore the underwear off of Kenzi, tossing it away as she straddled one of Kenzi's thighs.

Kenzi tried to break free from Tamsin's hold on her arms as the blonde pressed her thigh against her, moaning loudly at the feeling against her clit.

"Tamsin." Kenzi gasped as the other woman continued to rock against her, keeping up a rhythm that caused her whole body to tingle. When she couldn't break her hands free, she lifted her own leg against Tamsin's core to distract her.

"Shit." Tamsin groaned, grinding down on Kenzi's leg while screwing her eyes shut. Momentarily loosening her hold on Kenzi's arms, Tamsin let out an uncharacteristic squeal as Kenzi took advantage of the moment and flipped them around, pinning Tamsin's shoulders to the bed as she straddled her lap.

"You can't always be in control, Tam-Tam." Kenzi grinned and moved her hands down to Tamsin's breasts, grinning wider as she felt her nipples harden as she brushed her thumbs over them.

Tamsin scrunched her nose as she abruptly sat up, holding onto Kenzi's waist tightly as she brought her hand between their bodies, running her fingers through Kenzi's folds. Spurred on by Kenzi's body shuddering under her touch and her ragged breathing, Tamsin circled Kenzi's clit lightly as she bit the brunette's earlobe.

"Yes I can." Tamsin whispered before moving her hand down and slowly pushing a finger into Kenzi, keeping her hand still to tease the Russian.

"Fuck." Kenzi dropped her head onto Tamsin's shoulder, immediately grinding down to try get Tamsin to move. When Tamsin continued to stay still, Kenzi bit into her shoulder hard and groaned. "Tamsin. Stop teasing."

Tamsin smirked as she twitched her hand. "What's the magic word?"

"I will kick your ass." Kenzi whimpered in frustration. When Tamsin clucked her tongue in disapproval and began to remove her finger, Kenzi pulled back to look her in the eye. "Please. Fuck me, please."

Tamsin moaned at Kenzi's words, pulling out of her and rolling them over so that Kenzi was once again laying on her back. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Tamsin slammed two fingers into her, marveling at how wet the younger girl was.

"Shit." Kenzi threw her head back and arched into Tamsin's touch as she thrust in and out of her. "Oh my… Shit." Grabbing Tamsin's face, she brought their lips together in a hard kiss as she moved in time with Tamsin's thrusts.

Tamsin smiled into the kiss as she curled her fingers inside of Kenzi, feeling her walls tighten around her. Kenzi ripped her mouth away from the kiss in a breathy groan, her body on fire as she felt a coiling in her lower stomach as Tamsin continued to expertly work her fingers.

Reaching down, Kenzi fumbled to rid the Valkyrie of her last remaining article of clothing. When Tamsin curled her fingers again, Kenzi let out a cry of pleasure and abandoned the idea of getting the underwear off as she pushed them down far enough to reach her hand between Tamsin's legs and through the wetness she found there.

"Fuck." Tamsin hissed and screwed her eyes closed as Kenzi's fingers ran over her clit, faltering in her movements.

Kenzi continued to rub tight circles over the sensitive nub before entering Tamsin with two fingers, amazed at the heat she easily sunk into. "Wow." She gasped and slowly began to wiggle her fingers.

"Gods." Tamsin choked out, speeding up her own thrusts. When Kenzi slowly began to move in and out of her, she bent her head down to nip at her bottom lip. "Faster." She pleaded.

Kenzi sped up to match Tamsin's pace, her free hand moving around to hold onto Tamsin's shoulder as they moved against each other. The only sounds in the small room were the random gasps, moans, and curses muttered as the women moved against and inside of each other, both hurtling to their release as they ground against each other's hands.

"I'm so close." Kenzi's voice shook. "Tamsin." She whimpered, arching against the taller woman as Tamsin's thumb brushed over her clit. "Harder. Please. I won't break."

Tamsin groaned in approval as she granted Kenzi's wish, using her thigh against her hand to push deeper into the other woman as she felt her own release fast approaching. As Kenzi's nails dug further into her back each time she slammed into her, she could feel the skin break as Kenzi clenched around her fingers.

"Fuck! Tamsin." Kenzi cried out as she reached her peak, finding the Valkyrie's lips with her own as the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced exploded inside of her. She continued to thrust into Tamsin as she rode out her orgasm, twisting her hand and curling her fingers as she writhed beneath the blonde.

"Kenzi." Tamsin grunted against Kenzi's lips as her own orgasm washed over her, her body jerking on top of the Russian's.

As they both came down from their peaks, their frantic kisses turned slow and sensual as they pulled out of each other, quivering at the aftershocks of their orgasms. Kenzi broke the kiss as she laid back on the pillow, taking deep breaths to calm her pounding heart.

Tamsin rested on her forearms above Kenzi, watching the satisfied smile appear on the brunette's lips. Tilting her head down, Tamsin laid open mouth kisses on Kenzi's neck as Kenzi arched into her. Tamsin felt another stirring in her stomach, the arousal quickly making another appearance as Kenzi's body molded into hers.

Reaching one of her hands down, Tamsin lazily circled Kenzi's clit, earning a sharp intake of breath from the human. Spurred on by the wetness that her fingers easily glided through, she stopped only to rid herself of her underwear. Moving her hand to the back of Kenzi's thigh, she positioned Kenzi's leg around her waist so that their centers were pressed together. Rocking forward, Tamsin choked back a groan as Kenzi moaned loudly.

"Oh…" Kenzi rolled her hips against the blonde, amazed at the sensation of Tamsin's clit rubbing against her own. "Holy scissoring." She gasped as she felt a jolt of pleasure rush through her.

"Such a way with words." Tamsin husked out around a chuckle, lifting Kenzi's leg higher to get a better angle.

After finding a rhythm, it didn't take long for either girl to reach their peak again, their slick heat gliding over already sensitive cores causing them to come together with a mutual moan. Tamsin fell on top of Kenzi, burying her face into the pillow next to Kenzi's head.

"Jesus." Kenzi laughed and wrapped her arms tight around Tamsin's shoulders, her body shaking at the overwhelming feelings of pleasure the older woman had caused. "All this time I've been missing out on this? I should have gotten down with the ladies so much sooner."

Tamsin turned her head to nip at Kenzi's ear. "I promise you that it doesn't get better than me."

Kenzi shoved Tamsin off of her and crawled on top of the blonde. "Someone is a cocky little shit."

Tamsin smirked. "I'm nothing if not honest."

Kenzi threw her head back and laughed before meeting Tamsin's eyes, a wicked smile twisting her lips upward. "And I'm ready to make you scream my name."

* * *

><p>Collapsing back onto the bed a couple of hours later, both girls panted as they tried to catch their breaths. Kenzi turned her head and stared at the sweaty and disheveled Valkyrie next to her. A smirk graced her lips as she curled into Tamsin's side, throwing a leg over the blonde and pulling her close. Tamsin stiffened for only a second before willing herself to relax and moved her arm under Kenzi's head, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.<p>

Kenzi kissed the detective's collar bone as she traced patterns on the blonde's stomach, amazed at the quiver of muscle under her fingers. "Wow." She giggled after a moment.

"Yeah, wow." Tamsin agreed, dread creeping in now that her mind was beginning to clear from the post sex haze.

Kenzi lifted her head and furrowed her brows as she felt Tamsin tense up, feeling the Valkyrie's heart thumping in her chest. "Are you okay?"

Tamsin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I need to go." She whispered softly.

"No you don't." Kenzi leaned forward to kiss Tamsin, confused when she turned her head to avoid the kiss. "Tamsin?" She wondered, confused at the fae's sudden reluctance.

Tamsin shook her head as she climbed out from under Kenzi and off of the bed, not looking at the Russian as she searched for her clothes and began to get dressed.

Kenzi scoffed as she sat up, holding the sheet up to her chest as she watched the Valkyrie. "Tamsin!"

"This was a mistake." Tamsin muttered as she pulled her pants on. "This shouldn't have happened."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special, you know that?" Kenzi frowned and stood up, wrapping the sheet around her as she tried to make the blonde stop. "Will you please tell me what's going on with you?"

Tamsin clasped her bra as she looked around for her shirt. Remembering that Kenzi had torn it off of her, she swore under her breath. "I just need to go."

"Stop!" Kenzi demanded as she grabbed Tamsin's arm. "Talk to me."

"Whatever this is," Tamsin waved a hand between them, "Is over."

Kenzi dropped her hand like she'd been burned. "What?" She choked, taking a step back. "But-"

"I'm not normally one to stick around after I've gotten what I wanted." Tamsin interrupted, her jaw clenched as she tried to ignore pain in her chest as she saw Kenzi's eyes fill with tears.

"This was all about sex?" Kenzi's bottom lip quivered as she felt her heart shatter in her chest. "That's all you wanted?" She added in a whisper.

"What else would I want from a human pet?" Tamsin spat and braced herself for the fallout.

Kenzi's eyes widened before a tear slipped out, clenching the sheets tighter to her body. She stared blankly at the Valkyrie before the anger took over, the feeling of being used fueling the fire. Walking up to Tamsin, she slapped her hard across the face. "Fuck you." She seethed. "Fuck you, Tamsin."

"Is that not what we just did?" Tamsin ignored the sting on her cheek as she smirked.

"Get out!" Kenzi screamed, shoving the blonde backwards. "Get the fuck out." She shoved her again.

"That was the plan." Tamsin shrugged, turning around and walking out of the room, leaving Kenzi standing there with hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Holding her head high, she made it to the top of the stairs before Kenzi followed her out of the room.

"I never want to see you again. Stay away from me or so help me God..." Kenzi called out, her voice shaking.

Tamsin looked over her shoulder and had to fight to keep her features neutral. "That won't be a problem." She winked for good measure, hurrying down the stairs before she broke down and gathered Kenzi in her arms and took it all back.

After stopping to grab her ruined shirt and throw it on as some form of cover, Tamsin rushed past the dinner that Kenzi had spread out which had long gone cold. She had almost made it out of the crack shack before she heard a thud from upstairs and Kenzi's sobs met her ears. Pausing with her hand on the doorknob, she felt her own eyes fill with tears as her chest constricted and the air left her lungs. Forcing herself to leave, a lone tear fell from her eye as she pushed out of the door and sprinted to her car.

* * *

><p>Kenzi fisted the sheet in her hands as she heard the front door slam, the tears falling freely from her eyes as she curled up on the floor at the top of the stairs. Unable to believe the turn of events the night had taken, she cried harder as Tamsin's words rang in her ears.<p>

The Valkyrie had been using her all along. Everyone had warned her that Tamsin was up to no good, and she had brushed it off thinking that there was something genuine between them. All the stolen kisses, longing looks, and teasing banter had been a lie. Everything she had felt for the Dark fae had been forged from ulterior motives and deceit.

The realization that she had let herself actually feel something for someone who obviously wanted nothing more than sex made Kenzi sick to her stomach. Rushing to her feet, Kenzi barely made it to the bathroom before she got sick. Still sobbing as she emptied the contents of her stomach, she wiped her mouth with the sheet around her before standing up and letting it fall to the floor.

Turning on the shower, she turned the water as hot as she could stand it as she began to scrub away the smell of sex and the blonde's perfume. Falling to her knees as an overwhelming sadness hit her, she sat back and curled her arms around her legs, hugging herself as she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm horrible. Smut tainted with angst and the shortest chapter yet. I will make it up to you all, I promise.<strong>

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They make me super-duper happy, even though I know you all probably dislike me after this chapter. Love it, hate it, let me know what you think!**

**Also, special shout-out to _anaaa.84_ for getting the Buffy reference (God I miss that show). Points to you!**


End file.
